Transparent panorama
by Kara47
Summary: They didn't believe him. They told him that he was going through a 'faze' when they couldn't find her, But it has been years since he was the naive boy in woods, he was older yet she is still here. A ghost ? Maybe. Alive.. yes? He doesn't know what she is or how she came to be, but as far as Goku is concerned she is one of his closes friends.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo K47 here.

This is another story that popped in my head a week ago as I was writing my other one, which i keep on forgetting about ugh!

Anyway this will be a third addition to my story collection. Some chapters won't come out as fast cause of school work and I'm graduating high school this year ...Yayy.

I can't say the chapters will be long to be honest, but I'll keep the length of the chapters to a decent amount.

I would like to ask if any of you guys are beta readers or are just freaking good with grammar and proof reading, I would like to ask of any of you would be interested in helping me?

I'll be honest I'm not an expert in grammar but if anyone would like to help me plz PM me. I'm in dire need of one.

With that out the way, Plz enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Goku rubbed his head frowning. _Ow that really hurt!_

A random monster out of know where came running at him. It was nothing he had ever seen, it was all funny looking. He was sure it wasn't an animal; he had never see something like that in Mt. Paozu. He was sure even his grandpa had never told him about theses monster before either.

He had picked up the monster that had hit him and his dinner and threw the thing as hard as he could. He had to tech that monster no to mess with him or his food.

Unfortunately the monkey tailed boy was unable to fully teach that monster when a weird girl with blue hair came out of it and started throw really strong pebbles at him with a weird gadget.

Goku picked himself up and growled at the mysterious person that came out of the odd object.

The blue haired person squiggled surprise, "Oh my god you're Alive!"

Goku growled, pulling his power pole out defensively at the blue haired person, "So you thought you finished me off a second time huh! My grandpa told me about your evil magic!" the boy yelled preparing to attack the odd creature and the mysterious blue hair female.

The girls eyes widen in fear," Wait hold on I'm a human-being just like you are!" she yelled waving her arm up frantically.

Goku narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he slowly eyed the girl as he held his power pole in front of him protectively, "...So you're not a witch?" he asked.

The odd looking teen nodded, "Yes." she said as she began to crawl out of the creature. Goku watched as the so called human begin hopped out the Creature landing in front of him. He held the power pole up against the mysterious being.

"See look I'm a girl?" she said offering a light smile.

The boy tilted is head blankly, before pursing his lips together, "Really? A girl you say?" he said not fully believing the girl as he circled around the teen.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eye in annoyance," Well duh. I haven't you seen a girl before?"

"Yes." he said searching the girl, the blue eyed girl frowned, "And then why don't you believe me then!"

Goku stopped in front of the girl but his attention seemed to be elsewhere. He was looking to the left of him. It was an empty space but the blue hair girl could see the boy nodding before turning back to face her.

 _This kiddo is weird._ She thought to herself.

"My friend thinks you girl but isn't complete sure." he finally answered, poking her leg with the red pole.

The teen rose and brow, "Your Friend?" the kid nodded. The girl looked around the boy and didn't see any one.

"What friend? I don't see anybody?" she asked.

The boy growled, "Don't play games. My friend is standing right beside me." he said thrusting the pole at her neck.

The girl was confused as she starred at the empty space he was staring at a minute ago. _Does have some sort of imaginary friend or something? That's probably what he means, if it weren't for the fact this kid has a pole to my neck I would think it's cute. I just have to play along._

"And so! What does your Friend know about girls anyway?' she retorted back.

"My Friend is a girl." he said catching the teen off guard. _Damn I thought it would be a male imaginary friend_. "She is a girl and she said girls don't have big floppy bumps on their chest." Goku said as he pointed to Bulma's chest.

The blue eyed teen growled as a deep shade of red flushed her face, "Why you! THESE FLOPPY THINGS ARE CALLED BREAST, GIRLS DON'T GET THEM TILL THEIR OLDER YOU UNMANNERLY BRAT!" she yelled. She was pissed now, not only did this kid wreak her car but was now making fun of her breast, oh the nerve of this kid.

The monkey tailed boy grimaced and covered his ears, "Okay. Okay. Ow my ears. I believe you now. "

The blue eyed girl huffed, "Humph. You need to lean some manners, such the rudest little boy I ever met. "

Goku rubbed his ears slowly, "My grandpa was right about girls, he said if ever made them mad or didn't treat them right then they'd get loud. " he whined rubbing his ears.

The girl girt her teeth, as she glared holes into the boy.

Goku looked off to the side again starring into nothing again, he scratched the back of his head and let of a sheepish laugh, "Oh yeah, ok." The older girl starred at him quietly. _I think he's talking to his friend again..._

The small boy turned back to the girl smiling, he bowed, "I'm sorry for... um disrespecting you Mam. My grandpa always said to be nice to pretty young women." he said apologizing. "And I wasn't very nice."

The aqua haired teen instantly smiled and chuckled at the complement completely forgetting about the insult, "Oh why thank you! You don't have to say Mam, Just call me Bulma alright."

Goku grinned; "Okay Bulma, my friend and I thought it would be an ok if ..." he looked to his side again unsure. He grinned and turned back to Bulma, "...um if you like to eat lunch with us." Goku walked over to huge fish lying on the side of the dirt road, "See. It's big enough for all of us to share." he said picking up the fish.

The teen looked unsure as Goku walked back over with the large fish over his shoulder, "Um I don't know kid, I don't want to intrude you and you're….. Friend."

The boy frowned lightly, "I don't know what that means but I don't mind, I did kill your monster after all, I could at least feed you." he said pointing to the monster.

Bulma chuckled, "That's not a Monster silly, that's a car."

The boys widen, "That's a car!" exclaimed the little boy as he examined the car closely.

'Yeah, haven't you seen one before?" Bulma asked.

"No. I've only lived with my grandpa in the woods away from the c...c-city. Yeah city. Grandpa had mentioned something about cars, but I never thought that they were this odd looking. It looks cool!" he said marveled at the discovery.

"Oh." Bulma said, understanding why the boy seemed to be so naive. _This kid never left the country huh._

"I'm sorry for missing up your car." he said apologizing again.

Bulma waved it off, "Its ok, don't worry about it." She said as she pulled her Dragon ball radar out from her pocket. She grinned, from the looks of the radar the Dragon ball she was looking for was located nearby. Bulma looked at the monkey tailed boy as he kept poking his red stick at the damaged car. _Maybe the dragon ball is near this kid's house._ She grinned to herself; she could feel that she was close to meeting her goal. Bulma smiled as she placed the gadget back into her pocket.

"Ok kid I've changed my mind, I would like to have lunch with you." Bulma said getting the younger boys attention.

"Really! Great! It's been awhile since I gotten to meet new people." he grinned. The monkey tailed boy grabbed the fish, "Alright, just follow me this way, my home isn't too far from this way." he exclaimed turning towards the forest.

"Wait hold up!" Bulma said running after the boy. _Jeez this kid is fast._

Goku stopped as he waited for the girl, "What?"

"You never told me your name."

The boy scratched his head sheepishly, "Oops forgot about that. Well My name Is Goku, Son Goku."

Bulma thought the name was odd but she smiled any way and shook the little boy's hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Goku."

Goku looked to his side smiling brightly," and this here is my friend Ava."

* * *

 **Year 756**

 _Where did she go?_

The young teenager peered over the crowed surrounding him. A crowed he wasn't too familiar with at all, he had only visited this place only a couple of times. Only certain places on the island were familiar to him at most. Maybe his friend knew where she was going but he doubted it, she had paid as much as attention as he did when they visited. There was excitement and adrenaline in the air, an as kids the details would just get lost in the moment

He was a lost puppy looking for another lost puppy. Very ironic.

It was getting dark very fast on Papaya Island and very late. Soon he would have to head back to the hotel with rest of his friends. Bulma and the others gave him a window of twenty five minutes before the group would be heading back to the hotel to rest and eat for the next day. He gave them a silly but simple excuse to search for his friend without them knowing.

The teen pursed his lips as he searched for his friend. Walking through the crowed he could see that the number of people was dwindling down. _They must be leaving_ , the palm tree haired teen thought. Goku frowned; the Island was being too closed down for the night.

He wasn't finding any luck in his search, he would hate to have and leave her out alone. He clicked his tongue before letting out an Irritated sigh. The crowds had thinned out to a number of a few.

"Now why did you have to go and run off? Damn it." He cursed under his breath. The teen was not ready to give up, he knew he would fine his friend close by, he had to.

The teen stopped when heard an all too recognizable chuckle. A very jovial and lighthearted laugh. Goku turned his head to the direction of the laugh and listened closely. He jumped to his feet when he heard the same laugh again and knew exactly that the owner of the voice was his friend. She was very close by, thankfully.

The teen came to stop near an Ice cream stand that had a few tables and benches off to the side of the food truck. There was a man and woman sitting at the table eating what he assumed was Ice Cream.

The woman had small toddler on her lap whom was babbling and laughing away. The mother and the father chuckled as their baby laughed at what seemed to be nothing. The small toddler babbled and reached out into the air.

"Oh silly little girl, nothing there sweetie hehe." The mother said smiling at her baby.

The baby reached out again to the empty space in front of her, expecting to be picked up. After the few failed attempts the stubborn toddler's lip began to quiver before breaking out into tears.

The mother began to soothe and bounce the child, "Aww its ok. What's the matter princess? Is someone a little fussy?" She said coddling the child.

The Man beside her sighed, "She's probably sleepy, and it is getting late. We should probably be heading back home." The father suggested to which the mother agreed with. The couple and the fussy baby cleaned up their mess before walking off.

A figure starred as they walked off. A depressing frown pulled at the persons lips when the family walked out of her site. She wished they didn't have to go.

What the two adults didn't see that their baby was actually reaching out to someone. There was a person playing and laughing at their daughter as they ate. The parents couldn't see her but the small toddler could. The girl stood at where the family once was she sighed.

The girl had Burgundy hair that was thick and coursed at times, almost as bad as her friends. Her hair met at the middle of her back, but for now it was braided to her back, with a side bang cropped to her side. The girl had an olive brown skin tone and bright blue-grey eyes that made her heart shaped face stand out. The teen wore a white T-shirt that showed off her curvy hourglass figure and had the word "Kami" written on the back. A black sash that was wrapped around her waist that were connected to a set of loose fitting blue pants that was similar to what her friend would wear and a pair of white shoes she had 'found' from a shop. She was very beautiful.

Yet she was cursed, no one could see her, hear her or touch her. Until recent years babies were weren't able to sense her, but even now babies could only see her. It was an anonymous curse that damned her for life it seemed, no one was able to interact with her, no one but him.

"A...A-Ava ... t-there you are!" Goku called from behind her. Goku's sudden voice broke Ava out of her thoughts. She turned around to face Goku whom was out of breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. " he said as she caught his breath.

Ava blushed, "Oh I'm so sorry Goku, and I totally forgot about what time it was." Ava said apologizing. "And I'm sorry about wondering off too... I didn't mean to wonder off this far. I just got so caught up when that baby seen Me." she said glumly.

Goku gave a reassuring smile, " Ahh don't worry it about Ava. It's no biggie."

Ava looked off into the distance to where the family had walked off to, "No, I should had stayed closed to you, Goku. " she told the teen softly, "It was really dumb of me to walk off like that... it's not like anyone could see me any way." she said with an sad smile.

Goku enveloped his friend into a comforting hug, almost crushing, and "Don't say that Ava, I'm still here and I can see, hear and Touch you. Just because no one can see you don't mean you can go all gloomy ok. "He said heartwarming to Ava. The teen blushed softly within the hug and nodded wordlessly.

Goku grinned, "You have pretty smile Ava, I know no one can see it, but i love to see your pretty smile .So can you smile for me?" he asked her.

Ava's lips tug into a sheepish smile, "Sure." she whispered.

Goku always knew how to make the young girl smile when she felt down. She held their friendship deeply and would do anything for him as he done for her. There was time when Goku had no one but her to lean on and when she never had anyone but Goku. Despite her being invisible to the world, she and Goku were alike. They both knew that they were the same thing; both her and Goku had tails as children, and had the thrill for fighting.

They had been close friends for so long, she couldn't even remember the last time they had been a part. Deep down she had feeling for the adventurous teen that ran further than friendship, but she kept to herself about them. She didn't want to ruin the only friendship she had with him. She wouldn't even know how it would work out to be honest even if she was a normal girl. Goku was Goku in short. But she promised herself one day that she would tell him.

Goku chuckled, "Good. Now let's go before Bulma starts looking for me and its kind a getting late, see look the sun is going down for today day." he said pointing toward the colorful sunset above them.

"Yeah, let's go it is looking a bit late." Ava said following beside Goku.

Suddenly Ava then thought of something, "Goku?" She asked while walking beside him. She could see that most of the people were all gone.

The teen looked over to his Friend, "Yes?"

"What time does the park close exactly?" She asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Umm I think its closing now."

"Now!? Like right now at this moment, now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's why everybody left or is leaving now."

Ava face palmed and grabbed Goku's hand began to run to the direction to the entrance, "We need to go now before the gates close. And if that happens you won't get dinner!"

Goku's face paled, "No Dinner!"

The teen scrambled to his feet and zoomed to the gates with his hand wrapped around hers.

* * *

"Why does Son do this every time? Ugh! They are about to close the gates and Goku is still not here." Bulma complained. The Blue heiress was standing on the out of the entrance keeping a look out for her palmed hair friend whom went to go pee. She was holding a blue umbrella as it rain.

"He just went to go pee for God sake! How long does he have taken?" she grumbled.

"Give him a break Bulma maybe he got caught up in a conversation or something, you knows how Goku is." Yamcha said from behind her.

She sighed and decided to agree with her boyfriend, "Yeah ...maybe."

She had asked for a few more minutes for Goku from the gate keeper, he seemed resident but complied with five more thankfully. She knew after this last request he definitely say no and would go ahead and close the gate. What could be holding Goku up so long? She knew Goku wouldn't be gone a whole hour to just take a leak. She had worried thought.

"You don't think he got all caught up with that Maijuinor guy do you?" She asked Yamcha.

Yamcha face visibly darkened and his eyes narrowed, "I don't know, but let's hope that's not the case."

"Yeah lets." Bulma mumbled to herself.

"Hey look guys think I see Goku." Krillin said pointing through the entrance of the gate.

From the distance the group could see instinctive orange and Black gi that belong to Goku heading their way. The teen was smiling ear to ear while he was running.

"HEY I'M HERE GUYS!" Goku's yelled as he ran though the outside of the entrance.

"Just in time."Master Roshi mumbled to himself with a grin.

As the teenage hero got closer to the group Bulma was the first to approach him with an not to happy face. She had her arms crossed across her chest impatiently.

Bulma had a slight glare, "Son, how long does it take you to use the bathroom?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly , " How long was I gone for?" he asked scratching his cheek.

"Um an Hour." Krillin answered.

"Really Goku you need to control your balder, you can fight green demons but can't hold off on your bladder... Honesty Goku i expect more from one of my formal students now" Master Roshi said chuckling.

Goku scratched the back of his head chuckling sheepishly, "Opps. I really do suck at managing time hehe."

Bulma sweat dropped, "Oh Goku you never cease to amaze me."

Goku's face blanked, "Is that a good thing?"

Krillin and Yamcha chuckled, "Yeah Goku."

Bulma grabbed a hold of Goku's shirt and began to drag him to the taxi, "Come on lets go, Goku. It's raining, it's late and I'm starving."

"Now that you mentioned it, I' am a little hungry. Are we going to eat soon?" Goku asked followed by the rumbling of his stomach. Bulma sighed at her oldest friend.

Everyone chuckled, "I think 'little' is an understatement Goku." Krillin joked.

"Let's just get in the car guys, Tien, Launch and Chiaotzu are already at the Hotel. They probably already have eaten and went to sleep by now. Oolong and Puar just left twenty mints ago. We are the only ones left whose haven't eaten yet." Bulma said as she rushed the boy in to the car before getting inside herself.

 **Later on that night at the hotel...**

Ava sat at the outside balcony ledge of the hotel that Goku and his other friends were staying for the night. Well technically they were her friends too; she had known them long enough to consider them as friends, though they didn't know of her presence.

Ava watched with amusement as Bulma ran around her room like a chicken without its head. Her room was in shambles beds, and dressers were tossed over, emptied, and stripped. The blue heiresses growled frantically ripping the nicely folded clothing out of her suite-case.

"How the hell did get go missing?! Ugh!" the girl roared frustratingly.

The teen watching Bulma losing her mind from her balcony doors chuckled sheepishly, "Man, I didn't think she would go this berserk. It's just a shirt, "Ava said while looking down towards the gray tee she had on now that had the letter 'B' imprinted on it, "Then again this is yours."

Ava tends to try on Bulma's clothes just for the fun of it and for the fact it looked too tempting not too. She never got to try on clothing like any other teen her age. So she took the opportunity to get a taste of what type of clothing were trending whenever she got close enough to a department store or Bulma.

Ava had changed her loose pants for a pair of red shorts for the night that were hers. She had her own clothing packed away nicely in a capsule with Goku's clothing.

"I've searched every inch of this hotel room... damn." Ava felt slightly guilty for taking the Blue hair woman's t-shirt. Whenever the teen were to change outfits, they would visibly and physically disappear from anyone's point of view until she took it off. Like for instance Bulma's favorite gray tee that Ava decided to put on, was now invisible just like her.

Bulma continued to grumble to herself, throwing her arms in the defeated, "I swear i brought that shirt with me." She sighed, "Maybe i left it at home. I did rush." She said trying to convince herself as she picked up the tossed clothing on the floor.

"Finally you gave up, it's been two hours you know." the burgundy hair teen told Bulma, though Bulma didn't hear a single word she said. Bulma shook her head while closing up her suite case.

There was knocking at Bulma's door, pulling Ava and Bulma's attention away.

"Aye Bulma, are you still searching for your shirt?" a nervous Launch asked softly from behind the door.

That must be Blue haired launch, Ava thought to herself. She must have come back to see if Bulma cooled off finally.

"Yeah." Said Bulma yawning.

"C-Can i come in then, its almost 11 at night and I'm really sleepy.." Launch said softly before yawning.

Ava's eyes widen," Wow I didn't know it was that late. I better go say good night to Goku, that's if he isn't already knocked out like a rock." Hopping of the ledge, Ava strolled past Bulma and fazed through her door.

The navy blue hair Launch was standing outside the bedroom door rubbing her eyes tiredly, waiting for her roommate Bulma to open the door.

Ava gave her an apologetic look, knowing she was the reason why Bulma was keeping her from sleeping.

"Yeah , just let me get the door for you." Bulma answered from the room as Ava began to walk towards Goku and Krillin's. Ava waved at Launch but still didn't seem to notice her. It was useless to wave at people but it felt appropriate to do it.

Upon walking towards the room two doors down from Bulma and Launch's, the burgundy haired teen heard a distinct sneeze. Ava grimaced, _Shit Launch sneezed again._

"WHY THE HELL IS THE ROOM TRASHED?!" The blonde Launce screamed.

Ava quickens her footsteps to get away from the scene, "Okay time to skedaddle." The girl speed walked to Krillin and Goku's room, physically flinching when she heard Bulma and Launch screaming their heads off.

She let out a breath when see made it to Goku's quiet and dark room. The boy's room thankfully blocked out screaming in the other room. The curtains to the balcony were slightly opened, giving the room just enough the luminescence from the moon. Soft snores filled the room, someone was already asleep. The teen hummed lightly as she looked over to the two hotel beds.

Krillin was tucked between the covers snoring softly but the other bed was left empty. Goku was still awake. "Where did he go?" she asked out loud, looking around the room.

From the corner of her eye she could see that someone was outside on the balcony. _Is that him?_

The invisible girl crept up to the balcony doors, up close the teen could see that it was already cracked open. Fazing through the doors she was greeted with back of palm tree hair teen. Goku was calmly starring at the stars, with a bright smile.

He was wearing a pair of his black boxers with a white loose fitting t-shirt. She was curios to why Goku would still be up this late. Maybe because Bulma was have a battle Zone in her room was the reason why he was up.

She grinned deviously knowing her friend wasn't aware she was behind him. Quietly she raised her palms over his shoulders before roughly grabbing them, scaring the daydreaming man. "BOO!"

The teen instantly jumped and letting out a high pitch scream. "WAHH!"

Goku turned around instantly to face his ' attacker', but was only met with his burgundy hair friend laughing her ass off. Goku was confused but quickly put two and two together. The taller teen frowned.

"O-Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face! Haha!" laughed Ava. She leaned against the railing of the balcony catching her breath.

"You know Ava that's not very nice." he said pouting,"I could have woken them up!" he warned in a whisper. He ducked his head into the room, Krillin was still knocked out. He mentally sighed before turning to his sneaky friend.

"Ava you almost gave me and heart attack!" he said in a lower voice, "You know i can't sense you, which was playing dirty." he pouted. Though he was a little upset Ava couldn't help but giggle. His innocent features all but betray him.

"I came to tell you good night but you were still up apparently." Ava grinned between giggles, "I think you over react too much Son Goku. If anything, with you not being able to sense me that gives me a fair advantage."

"No that was just plan mean." he said pouting.

Ava giggled at his childish pout, "Aww come on Goku. Don't give me that grumpy face."

She poked his cheek grinning "Boop."

When Goku didn't budge she repeated to poke his cheek, Ava giggled when his lips tugged into a playful smirk.

Goku smirked, "Well Avocai, don't expect me to go easy on you next time we're sparing. I won't be very nice." he tried to threatened but it only came off as a playful challenge.

Ava stuck her tongue out at him when Goku used her whole name, " Well I'll look forward to it then , well after you beat Piccolo Jr. that is." she remind Goku.

The taller teen palmed his chin, "Yeah." he sighed looking back into the night sky. His playful smirk fell into a solemn look. "Tomorrow is gonna be interesting."

Ava felt that something was off with Goku's sudden gloomy face. _Did i say something wrong?_

Ava glanced at Goku, he was unusually quiet, and he was very calm as he eyed the stars above. "So why are you still up? Around this time you're usually knocked out like a log. "She asked him. For the past few days before they came down from Kami's Lookout the teen had been up late at night strangely enough.

Goku pursed his lips together before answering, "I couldn't sleep." he simply answered.

Ava scooted closer to her friend, "Are you nervous?" she asked him.

Her oldest friend let out a careless shrug. "I am but I'm not. I'm mainly excited to get the chance to fight Maijuinor again, I can tell that he's a little different compared to old self and that also means that he only gotten stronger too." he said excitedly, "I think everything will be fine tomorrow." he said starring up into the stars, his lips pursed into a fine line again.

Ava leaned her head against his broad shoulder, "Then what's bugging you? You were fine just a couple of hours ago, what happen to your smile, huh?"

The taller teen continued to stare at the stars in the dark sky." I don't know... I-I just feel off."

Ava eyed Goku curiously, "Off?" she repeated.

He nodded with a meek sigh. The shorter teen could see that her friend's eyes were gloomy, for what reason? She didn't know. Goku was overly optimistic in their group of friends; his playful and innocent attitude was always so radiant. It was a little concerning to see him so low-spirited at the moment.

"How so Goku?" she asked concerned.

"I-I just feel like something is wrong with me...like I'm missing something." he said softly.

"Like you don't fit in." Ava commented.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Something like that. It's really confusing to me, i don't know what it is, but i can just feel it in my body that it is missing. I know I'm different, I just can't explain how is all."

The burgundy haired teen starred into the sky, "You and me both." she murmured. There was silence between the two as they started off into the night. Goku glanced at Ava and noticed she too had a slight gloom look. Her lips suddenly tugged into side smirk. She turned to Goku wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him closer.

"We're just a couple of weirdos you know. We're both crazy strong, we both...um well I have and you had a tail. We both can fly; you have a Magic cloud, a magical pole that can grow, and a crazy hairdo. "Goku chuckled at the last part.

Goku playfully scoffed, "My hair isn't that crazy."

Ava giggled, "Annnd I can faze through objects and walls sometimes people, clothes disappear and become invisible when i put them on. I can pop in and out of places when i want to and worst of all people can't hear, see, nor touch me except you...and babies sorta."

"Oh don't forget that Kami can too." Goku added.

"Oh almost forgot him, I think it's because he is deity or 'god'." Ava pondered.

"Either way that makes you some-sort of Ghost and me a...-"

"A Super human or Alien." Ava stated.

Goku's eyebrows rose at Ava, "Alien? I don't know about that one, I don't have green skin."

"And I can't possess people but I'm a' Ghost'?" Ava retorted back.

The taller teen shrugged, "touché."

"Plus being an Alien sounds way cooler than just an average Super Human." Ava said.

The older teen laughed at how ironic that sentence alone was, "I guess Ava, Oh I'm a stranded Alien too."

The hazel eyed teen nodded, "Totally, you're a mysterious one too. Everything you do is a mystery, brave, and always amazing. No one can stand up to you because of your overwhelming strengths, you can break the heaviest of all stones and break the tallest of mountains but you don't use your power to abuse or rule over others. You instead help those in need, nor matter if they are vastly weaker or diverse from you. Because your heart is pure. Even if they are bad guys, you still give them a chance were countless of others have given up on them." she said whole heartily before blushing.

"Wow. That was really nice of you to say Ava." smiled Goku.

Ava turned to face away from Goku's and into the starry night as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, "O-Oh it was nothing Goku." she dismissing it quickly. _I need to stop rambling on like that._

Goku pulled her into a hug, "No i mean it Ava. That made me feel a whole lot better." he said softly hugging her. Ava returned the gesture with a flustered smile. _I'm glad Goku doesn't understand girls that well because that was just so obvious._

"I'm glad you're feeling better, I hate seeing you like that." The hazel eyed teen said truthfully. She tried her hardest to try not to think about his chest that was pressed up against her pretty head. She knew how muscularly built her friend was and didn't help that she could feel ripped abs through his black shirt. It was already bad enough that she got to see his muscles in full glory when they trained.

"Yeah me too." he yawned pulling back from the hug. Ava let out a mental breathe she was holding.

"Sleepy?" Ava asked as her cheeks turned back to normal.

If it weren't for his nod, his droopy eyes would have told her. "I think I might fall asleep now." he yawned with both of his arm behind his head.

"Yeah you should probably hit the hay, you do have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." yawned Ava. _Yawning is so damn contagious._ She joked mentally.

"Mhm..." he said turning to the balcony doors but he paused as he was going to grab at the door handle. He turned his head back towards Ava, whom raised a brow at the teen.

"What?" she asked.

His lips tugged into a small smile, "Um could you stay with me tonight?" Goku asked catching Ava off guard.

"I know it's been about a few years since we shared the same room after Kami gave us separate bedrooms and I know you like sleeping in the Bulma and Launch's room better." he said looking her on the eyes, " But it gets kind of lonely sometimes without you."

Ava felt her cheeks start to heat up as she looked back at Goku. She and Goku hadn't shred a bed in years, the last time they did they were children at the time. "Umm...i don't know..."

"Oh please Ava, I promise not to snore o-or move around in the bed." he begged. His pouted with is bottom lip giving Ava the said puppy eye looked. _Aww damnit Goku. I know your gonna snore anyway, it inevitable._

Ava sighed; it was an Innocent request, part of her missed that moment as kids anyway. "Ok Goku." she said giving in.

The taller teen had an excited grin, "Great." The burgundy haired girl smiled.

Grinning the taller teen went to grab the door again, slowly opening the glass balcony doors. He peeking his head into the dark room he and Krillin were sharing. Peeping in him could hear the soft snore of his other best friend. He nodded for Ava to faze through into the room as he closed the doors.

As Ava entered the room Goku was already at the edge of his bed. Tiptoeing quietly into bed afraid to wake up the bald monk that was sleeping in the bed next to him.

Ava chuckled to her self watching Goku. Once he slipped into the beds cover he singled for her to follow after. "Come on!" he whispered. She hurriedly jumped in to the head landing on the bed with a soft thud. She giggled to her self feeling like a kid again.

Goku grinned sleepily at her, "I give it 4." he whispered. The other teen smirked, " Could at least gave me a 6, that jump took some skill." she said playfully.

Goku yawned, "Sure it did." he said sarcastically. He pulled the covers over his body as he laid his head against the soft hotel pillows. His eyes were being to droop down. Ava starred back quietly as Goku's eyes flutter closed and his breathing slowed down to a slow smooth pace. A smiled tug at her lips as he fell asleep.

"You were sleepier than you thought huh?" She asked him, but was only answered with a soft snore. She sighed.

She lightly traced her finger across his cheek, "Didn't even say good night, but its ok I don't mind.' she whispered to the sleeping teen.

"I know you're asleep, but you should know its ok to feel different. That's what you tell me every day and it helps keep me in high spirits even when i don't want too. You have a whole life ahead of you, filled with outlandish adventurers. You meet new people every day, break limits, fight the strongest and craziest enemies and don't even bat an eye. I should be used to it but ..." she yawned, "You seemed to amaze me anyway and if you need help finding what's missing I'll help you. After all you've done for me, i wouldn't dare say no. Goku you might be different but you're also amazing. "She said leaning back against the pillow next to Goku's.

Goku's face twitched before slipping back into his soft snoring pattern. Ava sighed as he rubbed her eye sleepily. She frowned lightly to herself. _Ugh i feel dumb, he can't hear me anyway._ Ava sighed as a part of her felt stupid.

She kissed the teen's forehead, "Good Night goofball...love you."

A soft tent of pink shade covered Ava's cheeks when Goku smiled in his sleep. She starred at him nervously. Crap!Please be asleep!

The taller teen's mouth opened and let out a loud abrupt snore, Ava grimaced. She rubbed her ear lightly; she wasn't him to be snoring.

 _Yayy he's asleep._ She thought dryly. She sighed in relief before turning over to face the other direction. Her back facing Goku, she sighed, _At least I get to witness you beat Green bean, Didn't get to see round one but I' m sure round two is gonna be bloodier._

She yawned before closing her hazel blue eyes, _let's get some shut eye_. She thought to herself before falling asleep in a soft slumber.

* * *

Whew! Tell me how you guys like this one plz.

I hope you all like the story, if you have any questions type them down in the reviews. Plz

Mk sees you all next time

-K47


	2. Chapter 2: funny feelings

Mk, I got a new chapter out! Yee.

Just to let you guys know, Goku will seem to have more of an mature character than his usual self, but it won't be huge comparison.

Also check out my other two stories, ones a cross over so you might enjoy it.

lets get on to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the Oc's

* * *

The day had started off great. Everyone was having fun; the gang was back together talking about their life and their recent doings. The tournament started off very exciting from the very start, Goku was winning his matches with ease.

That was until he had to fight up against Miss Anonymous. Her first Impression of the young lady was not a very good one to say the least. The girl was very pretty. When she had first met the group she was quick to run up to Goku and meet him. Very friendly too, but it didn't last long when she realized Goku didn't recognize her at all. Not even Ava could put her finger on her identity but she did have a familiar face. She down right refused to revile who she was, but Goku managed to offer her a deal. If she was beaten by him she would have to reveal herself.

Then when he did beat her, she revealed her Name and the promise that Goku had made her that he also forgot. She was the Ox Kings daughter, Chichi whom she met long ago when they were children. Ava was surprised by this but was more surprised when Chichi refreshed everyone's memory of the Promise Goku made to marry the girl.

Ava didn't fully understand the concept of marriage until a few years back when she and Goku had stayed on Kami's lookout. Ava had spent her past time learning lessons from Kami about the world that she was very naive about. So she agreed with Krillin when he told Goku that his life was over but she kept it to herself as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Though he surprised her by apologizing about the mix up, but what really did it was when he asked the girl to marry him anyway. Everyone awed and cheered at the newly engaged couple even Ava herself did. The teen felt a funny feeling in her heart that was new to her. She shook her head and congratulated her confused Friend.

After that sweet moment, the tournament continued how it normal pace. Ava found herself sitting alone as she waited for Goku's match against the demon prince Maijuinor himself. When the battle did finally begin it was a brutal start and by the end of the battle the arena was gone. Watching the fight between the two was an amazing and terrifying experience, she was proud to see how far her friend had come on top. His results from training under Kami really did show.

Though the demon prince was spared at the end of the battle, it was the right choice to do. He and Kami were connected. If Goku were to kill him, he and Kami would both die, along with the dragon balls. Surprisingly after Goku gave Piccolo the senzu bean, he didn't attack but just flew away after declaring how he was going to fight Son Goku again one day. Goku accepted the challenge full heartedly as always, he loved a challenged just as much as she did.

The teen currently was sitting back inside the hotel, inside her and the girl's room. Recollecting the events that had occurred earlier today. The burgundy hair girl lazy twirled her hair around her fingers to entertain herself. Well more likely distract her, her honesty was upset, sure the Tournament was great and Goku saved the day an all, but he wasn't here at all. He had left with Chichi after the fight to only god know where and didn't even look back.

 _I shouldn't be so upset, this isn't the first time he went up and left without me._ She reasoned with herself. Thinking back when Goku had went rogue against the red ribbon army and rogue again to avenge Krillin's death .Though that was completely different situation from this.

She sighed as she lay on Hotel bed, starring at the ceiling, "I wonder how long it will take him to figure out I'm gone?"

She rolled herself off the bed shaking her head, "I shouldn't be so down, Goku will come back Ava just chill." she told herself. "I just need to distract myself for a while; the guys are still downstairs eating. It wouldn't hurt to check up on them, they are my friend's too." She said fazing through the Hotel room walls.

Ava new at one point she would have ton on day live with the fact Goku wouldn't always be there. She spent most of her life being stuck to her friend like a lost puppy; she had become damn near dependent on Goku. Her friend was nomadic type of person and so was she, but the difference between her and Goku was the fact she would tell him where she went. Not Goku he just left when he wanted to.

Sure she could live by herself, make her own decisions and go about her own adventurer, but she would be alone. Ava was sure no one in this world would be able to see her expect Goku and Kami.

Ava breathed softly, _well Goku has a fiancée now...I'm pretty sure they'll want a little alone time. They both have some major catching up to do._ Ava wasn't for sure what engaged couples all did, and she knew Goku sure as hell didn't know either. _Maybe Chichi knows what's she is doing, she seemed pretty excited and informative about the whole thing. I'm sure things will work for them._ She thought as she fazed through the door of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was all none the fancier thanks to Bulma's selective choice of the hotel they were staying in. The room was filled with way more people than last night; there were only a couple of other tables with people seated at them yesterday. Ava assumed that now that Piccolo was for sure out of town, people now felt safe to attend to the island touristic places.

"Hm, there is way more people than last night, I wonder where the gang are seated at?" she said out loud. The Burgundy haired teen looked around the tables nearby that surrounded her, but all the tables were seated by unfamiliar faces. She pursed her lips in to small frown; the place was too crowed for her to get a good look around.

 _None of them are over here. Maybe if i looked up from above i could spot them out._ The hazed eyed teen took flight into the air of the cafeteria. At a decent height the teen could see everything below her, "This should help" searching for the gang. Thankfully luck was on her side, an about sneeze was heard from across the room. _Was that Launch?_

Hovering over in the direction of the sneeze Ava could hear the familiar voices, specifically Bulma. Her voice ranged out over all of her friends and the surrounding chattering tables. "Jesus Yamcha! How old are you five!" the blue haired beauty's voice ranged out. From the sound and looks of it Bulma was heated at Yamcha. The group was located near the back of the Cafeteria for some reason. It was probably really crowed when they got here, must have been the only table left. Looking down at the scene below her, she could see that Launched was her blue haired self again, only she was covered in small black freckles of what seemed to be pepper.

"Yay found you guys!" she exclaimed as she descend from the air, while Tien went to the girl's aid holding her nose. Bulma continued to scold Yamcha completely unaware of Ava like usual.

"Oh geez Launch I'm so sorry!" Yamcha apologized cleaning up the mess.

"Why the hell did you have to throw the damn pepper, Krillin is not even that far!" she hissed.

Krillin snickered behind his hand, "Yeah Yamcha I'm right here."

"Oh shut up Krillin! Why the hell didn't you catch the pepper?!"Yamcha yelled at Krillin, the bald monk had started it in the first place. Krillin chuckled in response, "I would have if it was aimed towards me aren't you supposed to be a baseball player?" Krillin joked.

"He's right you know." Ava said siding with Krillin.

The baseball player blushed red murmuring under his breath, Bulma and Tien rolled their eyes. "Are you ok Launch?" Bulma asked brushing the pepper from her hair and clothing. The nave hair girl shook her head lightly, "My head hurts a little. "Her voice was nasally due to Tien holding her nose.

Ava took at seat that was empty next to Krillin's left, which was original resigned for Goku. She studied the food laid across the table before her frowning. Not that the food was not to her liking, the food looked delicious and very fit to eat. It was just Ava couldn't take in any substance of food; she didn't get hungry for long periods of time. She'll eat bits here and there for kicks but other than that the teen didn't eat. She was curious of what the food tasted like but refrained from doing so afraid of scaring the others. Seeing a floating piece of carrot in the air before disappearing would totally offset their mood.

"Can you refrain from not be childish at the table for a little while please. I'm just glad she turned into this Launch." he commented, "I'm gonna help Launch get this pepper out her hair so she doesn't sneeze Again." he said glaring at Yamcha before helping the girl up towards the bathroom.

Bulma face palmed returning to her seat. She wished just once Yamcha could not at so childish in public. The young lady could feel the surrounding tables starring at theirs with slight look of annoyance. Ugh Men.

"Back to what I was saying, I think we need to at least discuss the elephant in the room." She said getting back to the topic they were discussing.

"You mean the fact that Goku is got engaged." Krillin said dryly. Ava listened closely at the new topic that peeked her interest, she wonder what their perspective was on the situation.

"Yeah. I'm happy for guy, I just don't think it was the wise choice for Son to do what he did." the desert bandit said.

"It was just a silly little promise at the time when we're kids; I didn't think anything of it. She was just a little girl who had major crush on Goku for sure; poor Goku was just oblivious to it. I know Son came from the woods and all but I assumed that goofball would have at least known what marriage was. If i was aware that Goku was THIS naive...I could have said something to him..." she sighed unable to finish the sentence. Ava could read the emotions on Bulma's face, she felt guilty. Ava palmed her cheek feeling her own guiltiness, Bulma was right. True enough her and Goku were both very Ignorant about the world, but Ava was quickly to catch on to things, very observant about her surroundings without someone pointing it out to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean B, but i don't think you should worry about it too much." the scar faced bandit said," The Chichi girl seemed to really care about Goku, I think she can get it into Goku's head and help him understand what all he's in for." Yamcha reassured, though Bulma still looked wear eyed.

"Yeah I guess, I just wish Goku and Chichi didn't run off as soon as the fight was over, next time I see him I'll make it my priority to have a little talk with him."

"You know now that i think about it, does Goku even know about the Birds and the bees?" Krillin asked sheepishly.

 _Birds and... Bees what the heck is he talking about_ Ava thought blankly. She noted from the looks on Bulma and Yamcha's faces that it was something important to know about.

Bulma buried her flushed face into her hands, "Oh no Son is too innocent. I can't even Imaging Goku having sex. J-Just ew!" she cried into her hands.

The burgundy hair teens nearly jumped when she mentioned the word 'Sex'. She was out right confused now. _What does Sex have to do with freaking Birds and bees? How the hell does Birds and bees fit in the same category as Sex?_ Far Ava knew Sex was just away babies made from what she inferred from Kami.

"My poor Goku. He's not ready for that type of stuff yet! Hell he's not even ready for kissing, he's not going to know how 'work it' with a girl." she examined earning a sweat drop from Yamcha.

Ava pouted, "I wish you guys would stop speaking in riddles, what he has to 'work' deal with 'bees and birds'?" she wished they could hear her, she really was lost now.

"Hold on I think Master Roshi might have had the talk with him." the bandit tried to reassure her.

"Well then he's pretty much fucked then." the baled monk said dryly causing Bulma to gasp loudly in despair." Oh no! Please anything but that!" she exclaimed. Ava sweat dropped nervously, _I done gave up now, I don't if i have to be worried or what._

Yamcha glared at the short man, "Not helping Krillin."

"I rather have Goku obvious to the Idea of sex than have him know any habits of sex learned from that Pervert!" she said gruffly before glaring at the bar were the old turtle hermit was at now with Oolong.

 _My friends are weird_

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Yamcha murmured realizing that his suggestion was really bad.

"Getting back to the subject, I'm just really worried about him and Chichi starting this relationship. Chichi was a bit obsessive with Goku so i doubt the girl means any intentional harm to him. I just wished the two went with dating instead of getting engaged so quickly to get to know each other." Bulma explained.

Yamcha nodded, he pulled his worried girlfriend close to him, "I just wish the two for the best, it's a very sudden change for Son but it might be what he needs. Goku's always been so quick to get up and leave without no worries, maybe with Chichi he'll be someone mindful that it's not only him he has to worry about."

Krillin smiled, "You know what Yamcha your right, I bet it will help Goku finally get over the imaginary friend faze." Ava eyed Krillin, she hated whenever they brought up 'Her' the 'Imaginary Friend'.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at Krillin surprised," Imaginary friend... I thought grew out of that faze like a loong time ago?" asked the Bulma. It had been years since Goku mention his imaginary friend. The kid never stopped talking about his friend to the point that they all thought he had suffered a few too many to the head until one day he just stopped.

"I thought so too, but after last night I'm sure he was just faking It." the bald monk said taking a bite of his food. Ava groaned slouching into the chair, _damn it I thought he was asleep._

Bulma sat up from Yamcha arms, "What all was he doing?" she questioned Krillin.

"I woke up to Goku screaming like a girl, like a very high pitch type of scream. At first I was startled I thought Goku was getting attacked by Piccolo. I looked over to the bed next to me only to find it empty, and the patio doors where open." he explained.

Yamcha raised a brow, "He was outside?"

Ava face palmed, there was a reason Goku pretended she didn't exist. They were both had gotten tired trying to prove that Ava was a living being. Everyone would try to avoid the boy and whisper behind his back whenever he even mentions her name. It didn't feel far for Goku to be treated differently just because he was only being a true friend for her.

He nodded," Yeah, when he suddenly got quiet and shh-ed the person he was talking to then warned not wake me. That's when I knew he wasn't talking to Maijuinor."

Yamcha shook his head, "I guess Ivy has returned then huh?"

"I though it started with A or something?" Krillin corrected

"Yeah you're right, it was Avy or something along that." he said in thought

Ava rolled her eyes growling, "Wrong again. First they don't believe I'm the real then think Goku's a basket case." The teen cocked her feet on the table as she laid back into the chair. She knew they were concerned friends of Goku but sometimes their theories were really just way out there. It was amusing to the girl to hear the gang's thoughts about her.

Bulma shook her head at the two, "Her name was Ava" she said correcting them both. She held her face i n her hands groaning, "If what your saying is true Krillin, then I really do hope Chichi will help him just forget about Ava. I read that people would tend to make Imaginary friends out of loneliness or because they have schizophrenia. Which i really doubt he has that. In a sense 'Ava' was his first and only friend until all of us came along. I believe he's just afraid of be alone again so that's why he keeps 'Ava' around but i truly hope Chichi will make him forget all about Ava."

The burgundy hair teen felt her conscious dwell down a bit; she hadn't realized how much of a bothersome they all thought of her. It was bad enough that no one could acknowledge, but knowing that they just really wanted her to disappear made her feel more invisible. "He doesn't have a problem," Ava whispered as they continued to talk.

Krillin said something unexpected, "Well what if Ava was real?"

Bulma and Ava looked at the bald monk's suggestion, "Um how so? It's not like we can see 'her' Krillin."

"Maybe she is a Ghost?" Krillin shrugged the coupled scoffed in response. He waved his hands, " I know, I know just hear me out. I remember when we were both kids and we both were still training under master Roshi and it is free time. Launch had given the both of us some paper, pencils and a set of crayons. I wasn't that interested so i went outside to see what master Roshi was doing, but Goku...it... it looked like he started to draw something. I had expect to sees scribble scrabble whenever he finished when i came back but instead it was picture of a group of kids. The background was sunny and blue, but a third of the page had a Black background. The kids were playing with a ball in the picture on the sunny side but behind the kids... there was a little girl in the back all alone with a sad face. She was in the black with the words 'GONE' written under her in red. Goku was staring at the picture looking pretty upset "Krillin told them. Ava knew what he was talking; she was surprised he remembered that.

"Goku drew that?" Bulma asked.

"Nope I did." Ava answered Bulma, not like she would hear her. That day him and Ava had gotten into an argument, and were ignoring each other. She had gotten a hold of the paper and decide to draw, which Goku did not like one bit when he seen it.

"I asked him that, but he said just pulled the paper back like wasn't supposed to see it. But i don't think he did draw the picture. Like one of the kids in the group that was playing was Goku and i feel like Goku wouldn't draw something like that or even draw that detailed for that matter."

"So you think Goku's being haunted then? Just because a picture he may or may have not drawn?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"Well I sorta believe it, just think about it Bulma. Weird stuff does tend happen around Goku a lot." Her boyfriend reasoned. Bulma scoffed again, "This is Goku we're talking about guys. Of course weird shit happens around Goku, I'm not saying this because I don't believe in Ghost though I'm a scientist." Her friends rolled their eyes, "Really Bulma?" Ava asked sarcastically. They knew that it might be the reason why.

"It just sounds very far fetch." she said defending her reasoning.

"Well it's just a theory, I'm not fully behind a 100 percent but it's a possibility." the bald monk said before taking a drink.

"Well I like that better than just being a figment of Goku's mind. You're my new favorite bald person Krillin beside Kami of course." she congratulated him. She went to pat him on back in which her hand went right through him, fazing him none.

"One thing is for sure, I want this 'Ava' nonsense to disappear and I'm toasting to that." Bulma said bring her cup up. The others nodded bring their cups together.

"Well never mind Krillin, I'm putting you behind Chiaotzu." Ava said pouting. This was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her day. She wished she flew after Goku instead of watching him fly off with Chichi.

* * *

A Week later

Ava found herself at the small pond inside the garden of Capsule Corp. A week later with no sign of Goku or Chichi. It annoyed her a bit when she was left no choice but to follow Bulma home but she realized after a few days it felt relaxing to have some me time to her. The teen spent most of her time in garden walking among the animals. It reminded her of Mt. Paozu were her and Goku had spent most of their childhood. Bulma's lab was also quite interesting to be in, she had never took interest in sciences when she was younger, but after spending the week with Bulma she was finding her field of work really cool. She was learning new things.

Ava had her feet sitting on top of the surface of the water, she could walk on water without falling through, and it was amusing how her body and water didn't mix to well. The water treated her body just like oil. _Weird._

The burgundy hair teen giggled as she slid across the pond, she pushed her heal again the liquidity surface to gain momentum. It was like skating on ice but the smoothness was more slosh.

She twirled and twisted her body on the water, her hair loose and free from its usual braided attire. A pair of baby dinos had gather at the base of the pond watching the water slosh out of control unaware what was causing it. The pair sniffed at the water curiously. Ava chuckled when the water splashed on the small ones nose before retreating quickly.

"Hehe, that was too cute." she smiled. The teen sighed, "Well I think i had my fun for today." she said plopping off the water.

The teen was really enjoying wandering around Capsule Corp; she had never had the chance with wondering off with Goku and all. She was having a decent week.

The teen fazed through the walls of capsule Corp and into the one of the main halls leading to the personal lab of the briefs. She hummed a lullaby to herself as she skipped past a couple of workers. Not really paying anything ahead of her any mind, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the familiar face coming from an elevator.

She swung around to the next corner walking through a girl wearing a lab coat and red glasses coming from that direction. She grimaced as if she had bumped into the worker, "Sorry Kashio, damn it i faze right through her every time i come down here." she said apologizing to the girl. Kashio was one of Bulma personal assistants, she was new apparently. She is a nervous thing for sure, especially when ever Bulma gives her an order.

Ava felt for the girl, Bulma could get scary at times with her bossy attitude. Though she like her, Ava would find herself watching Kashio and Bulma working on side projects. Like the project Ava had seen them working on earlier this week. The blue haired scientist was working on a Droid but was having trouble finding an away to keep the power constant.

 _They've seemed to be stuck on that, If were her I would suggest removing the battery she has now for them. The copper synthetic that coats the battery is not a really reliable substance, the power burns right through the battery. She needs to remove the coat and replace it with a Hydrogen lining and make the battery larger._

The teen stopped walking realizing the problem she just solved. Ava grinned to herself. There was a lot she had learned snooping around CC. "Oh shit I'm a nerd now." She needed to get the suggestion to Bulma somehow without freaking her out.

The teen tapped her chin, "I could write it down on a sticky note whenever Kashio's not around and stick it on her clip board. Hopefully she'll take the idea into consideration and if it works she'll final get a break." Ava smiled. She knew how hard it had been for Kashio and her new job. Ava didn't care too much about getting credit, not like she would get credited anyway.

 _I was worried about nothing, I can handle this. It will get lonely but I can handle it._ She smiled to herself. She laughed at herself, _I should probably go visit Kami though and gather the rest of my stuff. While I'm there i should ask Kami what the birds and the bees-_

"Ava! There you are!" a loud whisper came from behind her.

The teen stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Goku running up to her. He had been chasing after the girl as she skipped along the hall ways down towards Bulma's lab. The works had gave him weird looks wondering why he was all the way down her in one of the most important parts of CC.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into one of the empty storage rooms. "Wait Goku! What ar-" she tried to speak as she was pushed into the room by her friend that she hadn't seen in a week. He was dressed in an all-white suite. _That's weird. Since when does he get dressed up?_

Once the door was closed Ava pulled her hand away from Goku surprising the older teen when she turned her back to him.

"Ava what's wrong?" Goku asked blankly. He reached out to grab her by her shoulder only for her to shrug him away.

"Don't" she warned clearly sounding upset. _Right when I start to get a hold of my confidence he just shows up unannounced. Horrible timing Son Goku._ She growled to herself.

Goku sighed realizing that she was upset with him, "Come on Ava don't be like that." The shorter teen shrugged her shoulders ignoring him. "So is this how your gonna say hello to me? Huh?" Ava huffed, glancing at Goku with a frown.

"Please don't be like this, we have to hurry or we'll be late." he begged.

The teen turned around, "Late you say?" she scoffed, "Well you had a week to come get me, and so its fault if you're late for whatever you need to be?"

"Geez Ava, Don't tell me, you're mad over that. It was only a few days, I've been gone longer than this multiple of times." he tried to reason with her. The burgundy haired teen pursed her lips into a small frown.

"How long you were gone is not the reason why I'm upset ...it's the fact that you just get up and leave without hesitation, without saying anything." she explained to him. Deep down Ava knew Goku was a very selfish person but in a non- malicious way, it was just how Goku was. He was so unaware of his own behavior that is quiet concerning. Though he had improved a bit considering how he was when he was younger, then again it looked like he was up to his old habits.

Goku's hand scratched the back of his head nervously as he let out a sheepishly chuckled, "Oh. Um..Well I'm sorry about that, I was just in hurry you know." he apologized.

 _You're always in a hurry Son._

She shook her head, as Goku waited for his friend to forgive him impatiently. He was really was in a hurry from the looks of it. The white suite he was in was very off setting to see him in. Goku wasn't your average suite and tie type of guy, but damn did he look handsome in it. Ava sighed to herself _I better forgive this goofball before he explodes_ , "I forgive you Son Goku, and now spill about the details about the place your dragging me to before you explode."

"We're going to my w-w...ed...ding. Yeah wedding!" he exclaimed.

Her hazel eyes widen, "Wedding!? Isn't it a little too soon? You guys just got engaged." Chichi must be really committed about this promise.

"Well we would have gotten married sooner, but I had to get Chichi's dress but Ox king's castle was on fire so had to put it out." he explained. His companion sweat dropped. "Again? That man just needs to carry around a fire extinguisher at all times." Ava joked.

He chuckled, "Yeah no kidding, but yeah that's why I came looking for you. I wanted you to be there for the wedding, I tried to ask the gang but everyone else just seems busy but Master Roshi. Though I can't invite him, he acts weird around girls, and i don't want to upset Chichi. Especially on this day." he said shuddering at the end, "and before you says anything. YES, you were the first person i was going to invite but i couldn't find you. I nearly found you on a whim at CC. I was about to give up thank Kami I didn't, I really wanted you especially to be there. "He smiled warmly to Ava. He grabbed her side of her arms affectionately grinning. Ava held down a blush feeling the touch of his warm hands, it had been a week since she had any human contact. "So will you come please, I have like two hours until the things starts." he asked.

"S-Sure, anything for you right ehehe." she laughed nervously. _Don't. BLUSHHHH!_ She screamed her head. All the angry feelings towards Goku had quickly melted away.

"So all is forgiven?" he asked her. The teen just nodded frantically afraid she lose control of her heated cheeks.

Goku had a cheeky grin, "Great! Then let's go then, the Ox kingdom it almost halfway around the world." He said nearly pulling her towards the door, she didn't protest as both her arms felt like jelly. "Y-Yeah let's get going ehehe!" Ava chuckled awkwardly.

Goku nearly chuckled at his friends odd behavior, "You're so weird sometimes you know." he chuckled completely oblivious. Ava just laughed, He _touched you and you just melt like butter! Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded herself.

"Are you alright Ava? Your cheeks look kind of red?" he whispered to her as they made their way to the elevator.

 _Busted_ "M-Me? Pssh, Oh yeah I'm just a little hot is all?" she lied hoping he'd take the bait.

"Oh? alright." he answered unsure.

 _If only you knew._

* * *

"Wow, its look different from what I remember." Ava said as her and Goku walked through the halls of the Ox kingdom. All she remembered was the brunt of castle when was twelve years old. The kingdom was massive to say the least.

"Yeah, it's really pretty. The Ox king gave me and Chichi a room to stay which was Chichi's old room. He had took the liberty into building a new house on Mount Paozu right next to Grandpa Gohan's old home." he told her excitedly. Ava smiled warmly remembering the small hut her and Goku spent their early childhood at.

"Really. Well that's really nice of him! You two will get to live on the old Mountain again, it's been years since I've been up there...just wow." she said smiling in nostalgia.

Goku beamed excitably, "Yeah, I'm so excited to go fishing by the river like the old times." the older teen said before coming to a stop to a door. His hand hesitated at the door handle before opening the door. They both scurried into the empty room; Goku locked it as he closed the door behind him.

Ava eyed the room Goku had brought her to. The room was at a nice size, she expected it to be well bigger. Being around huge labs and empty rooms for a week, it felt off settling to be in smaller room. Paying around more to the details of the house Ava could tell that the room was decorated, though none of the decorations looked like personal ones. "This is a guest room?" she asked out loud.

The teen nodded, "Yeah, but it's not the room me and Chichi have been staying in, and this is only a room for me to get changed into for the wedding." Ava looked at her friend oddly.

"Then why did they give you a separate room, couldn't you just get dressed in your bedroom you share with Chichi?" she asked. The taller teen just shrugged, "Something about if the groom sees the bride before the wedding bringing bad luck. Kind of makes no sense, because i saw her earlier today, and nothing bad has happened yet."

"Sounds like a superstition for weddings I guess." she said as she looked out the bedroom window. She smiled at the sunny rays coming from outside. "It's really nice out today isn't." Goku spoke from behind her, looking out of the window as well.

"Yeah."She answered. _Nice day for my best friend to get swooped up from me._ She mentally sighed. Trying to get her mind away from those negative thoughts Ava pointed out the girls below outside. They stood out compared to the people walking around the kingdom, they all wore the same color and styled dress. They were particularly dressier than the people walking around.

Goku noticed her starring at the girls, "Those are the bridesmaids."

"Oh really. " she said surprised, she had read about bridesmaids somewhere from what she read the bridesmaid was supposed to support or accompanied the bride on the wedding day. "Their dresses are really pretty." she said quietly memorized by the flow of their dresses. The teen frowned noticing that she wasn't dressed for the event at all. Her attire included a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a blue-T shirt, casual and laid back clothes. Though no one would be able to see her but the one person that could which was Goku. She wanted to at least look special for him.

"Oh speaking of their dresses, I almost forgot." Goku suddenly spoke up pulling Ava away from her thoughts.

"Almost forgot what?" she asked. The taller teen grinned childishly, "Let me go get it so you can see, it's in the closest." Ava watched as Goku ran inside the opened closet, he flicker the light switch to the walking closet before searching. _I wonder what's got him all excited._ Ava wonders.

"Here it is!" he yelled a second later. He came out the walking closet with a thin white box inside his hands. Goku smiled like as excited child getting candy, _what's got son so darn happy?_ He was just depressed not even a week ago, and then again this is Goku. Show this man a lolly pop and he'll forget all about what dirty deed you've committed.

"After the day when I had successfully got Chichi's dress out from the fire, I started to notice the four girls hanging out with Chichi more. The Ox king thankfully explained what Chichi was doing around the four girls and called them 'Bridesmaids'. He explained the whole concepts of their roles. He also told me about the 'best man' and the 'Groomsmen' and then i got to thinking. So this morning I got dressed a little early so I have time to search for you and..." he placed the small box into her hands, "Give you this."

Ava looked at the white box curiously, there was something inside but it was extremely light, "What is it?" she asked Goku.

"Well look inside and see for self Ava." He encouraged her on.

"O-Okay." She lifted up the top cardboard lid revealing the surprise that lay inside. Inside lay a silk navy blue dress folded neatly inside the box, Ava gasped in to her hand as he held the box in to her chest, "Goku! You didn't!' she exclaimed. As she pulled the dress away from the rest of the box. In further detail she could see that the dress was a strapless corset dress with no sleeves. Towards the bottom the dress ombre into pearly white and surly the dress would flow down at to her mid-calf. It was truly beautiful, _since when did Goku have a taste in fashion!_

Goku grinned at her surprised looked, "Do you like it?"

"I freaking love it!" she said squealing in excitement. _Wait... i don't deserve this..._ she thought in realization, her excited mood quickly fading away. She looked at Goku smiling warmly, "You shouldn't have Goku. This is your wedding, i shouldn't be receiving gifts." she said softly.

Goku smiled at his humble friends, "When Ox king told me about the 'Best man' i then quickly realized I didn't have any one. Sure i could ask one of the guys but their always busy their own stuff, so couldn't ask them to be my best man. Though then there was you."

Ava looked him questionably, "Me?"

He quickly nodded, "Yeah you. There is no one better than you to be my Best man or... err best woman. It's only right if i ask you, you've been an important part of my life so it would be unfair if you weren't apart of this one too. So would you like to?" he asked her.

The teens cheeks brighten red as she nearly gawked at Goku's proposal," O-Of course!" she stuttered. She was taking completely out of surprise by this, never would she had ever thought Goku would be _so sweet, this is the most precious thing you've ever done you big goofball. These feelings will never go away with you doing this to me._ Goku beamed brightly at her response pulling the shocked girl into a hug. "Alright! Thank you so much, now go and get dressed in the bath room. I had put some girly things i thought you might need. I'm not sure if it's all right, i only went by memory from what I've seen you and Bulma grab at the shops." he said pulling away.

Ava nodded wordlessly, holding back the urge to kiss him, "Y-Yeah...I'll go do that." she said avoiding his adoring smile. She walked towards the bathroom behind them in the room slowly to keep her composure. She flashed him a forces grin before closing the bathroom door behind her and locking it.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with her dress in her lap. She let out a tight throat sigh as she repressed her feelings back into the hole where they came from.

She bit her lip cursing the fact she was going to be a part of letting Goku slip by. All she needed was a little more time before she could open up to him but now she was too late. _Damn you Chichi for calling grabs on him first._ She cursed.

* * *

Alright y'all comment because i need your perspective on these guys, Mk, mk.

-k47 OUT


	3. Chapter 3: the things we learn

Alright got another hot one out ;D

This was supposed to be released before thanks giving but things got out of hand, and it got pushed back further than I intended it. I got two other stories that need to be up dated by this week and it's been so stressful.

Enough about me enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT/S

-K47

* * *

The weather outside was beautiful. The sun brought down a nice coat of warm sunshine that blanketed the Ox kingdom and the temperature in the kingdom still had its fresh spring aura. The wind was blowing just enough to get a good day's rest on the soft grass. Chi Chi did say a wedding day was supposed to beautiful, I guess she was right. Drumming my finger against the window seal waiting for Ava to exit the bathroom.

The sound of soft grunts of difficulty would escape from the bathroom, I had offered to help her but she declined afraid I would see her without clothing. I chuckled, I didn't understand why she and everybody else was so squeamish about nudity, he knew she was at least wearing her undergarments. After a while I would assume Ava of all people would not be afraid to walk around showing off some skin with me being the only one to see her. Maybe it was just how girls acted in general when it came that? He found it kind of amusing to watch Ava act flustered when it came to small things. There was a slight anxiousness in me as i waited for Ava's reveal. Fearing that I had gotten the wrong size or if she liked it at all.

There was another sound of an exhausting breath that could be heard along with silent curses. I walked up to the door knocking to see if she'll let me in. She relied softly holding back the frustration in her voice. "Yes Goku?" I held back the urge to grin, wishing I could see the look on her face.

I clicked my tongue against the rough of my mouth "Just let me help you Ava. There's no use on fighting with the dress then accidentally ripping it." I reasoned. He had spent so much time picking out the dress for her; he had never picked out something for anyone before or put much thought into gifts much. Hearing her defeated sigh though the door, the taller teen had knew he had won the back and forth battle.

"Fine." she answered as she unlocked the door.

I couldn't help but stared at Ava after she opened the door revealing her. The navy blue fabric toned and exposed the hidden curves that usually were unnoticed under her regular clothing and as spectated the pearly white end of the dress stopped at mid-calf showing her smooth olive skinned legs. She wore no makeup to accompany her face; with just her natural beauty alone she looked stunning. Few strains of her burgundy hair were in front of her face as the rest fell to the side of her head, a neat side braid tucked neatly on the other side of her head.

"Wow...you look beautiful Ava..." I muttered moving the few strains out from her face. A soft tint of rose coated her cheeks; she turned her head away bashfully. "Thanks Goku." A chuckled escaped from my lips; she was so easily too flustered.

"It looks like it to me that your pretty much done here, what exactly do you need help with?" I asked raising a brow.

She pursed her lips before answering, "It's the zipper in the back... I can't reach it." Hesitantly the small teen turned around. Her smooth bare back was exposed, with only the straps of her bra. Her blue gray eyes turned over to mine, "I tried to use my tail to zip it up but the darn thing kept getting caught in the zipper."

"Whelp I'll get it for you." stepping closer through the door to close the gap between us, I ran my finger's downward to the small zipper. Ava shuddered at the touch of my hand grazing her back accidentally. She was tense and still as he worked the zipper up her back, "You don't have to be so tense Ava." was she really that afraid of me ripping the dress? Considering my own strength and past events I did have the tendency to break things rather easily. Slowly i closed her dress up, afraid that i would tear the fabric with my strength.

Zipping Ava's dress all the way to the neck I backed away, "Alright. I got it Ava."

She walked out the bathroom studying the dress, a meek smile slowly becoming into an excited grin. "Thank you Goku... It's...it's so... pretty." She twirled around in the Dark navy blue dress.

I smiled at Ava's giddy dance, at times he forget how much of a girl she was. This was the same girl who could go pare to pare with him in arm wrestling, hell she was the only girl he knew that could. It was easy to forget how delight and sweet she could be. Ava ran and enveloped me into her slender arms, shocked that she had hugged me so quickly and sudden I pause before returning the hug. I smiled knowing Ava loved the dress; she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "Thank you so much goof ball." she whispered.

I scratched my head sheepishly, "Anything for Ava, I know you would do the same for me." The burgundy hair girl pulled away smiling dearly. She held the stare at my face silently studying the features. She is silent as she does this making me wonder. She lets out a meek chuckle at my expression.

"I still can't believe you're getting married..." she said almost in a whisper as if she can't believe it.

"Me neither, this whole marriage thing seems really Important and it's got me all jittery." I laughed, "I'm wearing a tie for Kami sake!"

Ava smirked, grabbing hold of the white bow tie around neck. "Yeah, this does look weird on you," she laughed.

"It's taking everything in me not to take off, it's so irritable. Makes me feel as if I'm being choked right now." I whined a bit tugging at it causing Ava to slap my hand away. "Don't, you might accidentally pull it off and neither of us knows how to put it back on." she scolded fixing the white bow back in place. "I'm sure Chi Chi would appreciate you looking all nice and spiffy on you and hers special day."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Chi Chi is pretty excited about this, and I don't want to make her feel bad if I did something wrong." I said taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

Ava sat on the bed, looking at the open window, "Well it's supposed to be really special for the both of you." she added. I pursed my lips in that. The wedding sound interesting to me but it didn't catch my full attention; Chi Chi on the other hand was thrilled about the event. Maybe it was because of my lack of understanding. The wedding still confused me a bit; the Ox king had only explained bridesmaid and Best Man. What exact things occurred in a wedding were oblivious me.

"Do you know what happens in wedding's Avail blurted out?

She motioned her head in my direction, "Well yeah." she said matter factually, "I know the gist of what happens in weddings."

"Like what?" I inquired.

"Oh well...um, whenever Chi walks down the aisle her father will be walking down there with her." She say's turning her attention to me. "Why is that? Can't Chi Chi walk down the aisle by herself?"

"Well she can Goku but it is a tradition that is practice in wedding ceremonies." she chuckled, "It's a way of the father giving his daughter away to Man she's marrying. Showing that the husband is now her protector in a way."

"Well what if the girl doesn't have a father, who will walk the girl down to her husband?" Ava leaned against the bed post drumming her finger along the piece of carved wood.

"She just walks down the aisle by herself, i assume the bride can request someone that is not her father of her personal choice to walk her if she wants." she explained. I nodded leaning back in my chair.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" She nodded perking her head up," Oh yeah, there is a part where you recite...you recite...v-vow's." I raised a brow, no one had previously mentioned anything about vow's to me. By my expression Ava seemed to figure that too," To tell her how you feel from deep within your heart. How the way she smile's makes your heart beat faster or how no other woman can compare to her kind heart. Tell her you will cherish and protect her no matter what stands in your way..." I watched as Ava explained what vows were; it seemed that Ava was quite passionate about it. Vow's sounded meaningful and deep, he doubt could come up with something for Chi Chi. He didn't know his soon to be wife that much. He blinked feeling Ava's hand wave in front of his face.

"Goku you alright?" she asked concerned. I chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of my head. "Sorry, I sorta spaced out."

Her eye's narrowed, slapping my head growling a bit, "You dope, you just ignored everything i just said didn't you!" I grabbed my head wincing, "Hey I was listening , I was just thinking about what i was gonna say to Chi Chi. You made it sound like it needs to sound really special." i whined.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, I nodded. She gave me a skeptical look with her gray blue iris's before shrugging. "Well i doubt you'll need one anyway."

"What? Why do you think that?" I asked surprise by her claim, "Aren't vows something that is practiced in weddings?"

"Well yeah they are practiced in weddings, but i doubt Chi Chi will have anything to say. The last time you both saw each other was when we were kids. It's very unlikely if Chi Chi knows you that deeply or even on a personal level for that matter." she explained twirling her hair around her index finger.

"So I'll be alright then?" Ava nodded as she sat back on the comfort of the bed, "You should be, but if I'm wrong you might be screwed."

"I'll take my chances I guess ... um is there anything else I should be aware of Ava? I wanna be extra sure that I don't mess this up."

"Well there's not much to tell after that i guess. It's pretty much self-explanatory from what i read. Well let me not forget that you have to kiss the bride too." she added.

I gave my friend a perplexed look, "A kiss?"

"Yeah a kiss Goku." she repeated slowly reading my expression, her eyes widen at my dumbfounded look.

I tilted my head still confused at the term, "What is it?" Ava buried her face into her hands groaning, "Goku please don't tell me you don't know what a kiss is!?" I stood up from my chair scouting over to the side of the bed with her nervously.

"What? Is it something I need? How do i get it Ava?" I asked her hurriedly, she was scaring me with the way she reacted. If there was a key thing that i needed to know it was now before the wedding would start. Ava's hands were still buried in her hands with the noticeable signs that her cheeks were glowing a deep shade of red. "Come on Ava just tell me."

"Man I forget how dense you can be Son." she said still refusing to remove her hands from her face. I let out a frustrated whine at the comment. "Ava."

She opened her blue gray eyes between her fingers, slowly removing both of her face all together. She was trying her best not to blush but was failing miserably. The burgundy haired teen let out a sigh before finally answering Goku."K-Kissing is not an object; it is a gesture that you can do. It's mainly used for people in relationships, Bulma and Yamcha have done it plenty times before...with their lips."

"Oh... so like a peck on the cheeks like you do." I pointed to my cheek, Ava only shook her head.

"No Goku not that type of kissing. This type..." she pointed to her lips, a subtle blush appearing on her cheeks. "Lips on lips, not lips on cheeks."

I scrunched up nose remembering how Bulma and Yamcha used to have their face are stuck to together, "Do you mean that sucky face thing." I said a little disgusted, if that's what he would doing than he rather decline that offer when he had the chance. Seeing his disgusted look Ava shook her hand, "Yes and no. What Bulma does with Yamcha is taking it more to the extreme but you'll just be kissing Chi Chi normally." I wiped my now slightly sweaty palms on the pants leg of the suit.

"How long do I have to kiss her?" i asked her anxiously.

Ava averted her eyes twiddling her thumbs, "I-I don't know. I never had been kissed before so i really wouldn't know Goku. I really don't know that much to go off of." she mumbled truthfully. I waved an eyebrow in her direction, "Then how do you know so much?"

"Well Goku, I'm a bit more observant than you are so I know a lot more stuff without actually doing it." Ava pointed out, "Cause of this curse I've never done anything physical with anybody beside you Goku, you know that." She reminded me softly. I averted my eye's form her view, a bit embarrassed with myself that i didn't realize it before. I always hated when i somehow managed to bring up the unfortunate ability that Ava had, reminding her how much different she was. "I know Ava...sorry I didn't mean to...you know..." i tried to apologize.

Beating me to it, the invisible girl waved it off, "You don't have to apologize goofball it's alright." she said nudging my side. I smile meekly at her, "I rather am the watcher anyway, and it's much more appealing to do after doing it for all these years anyway." Her smile brightened whilst taking a deep breath, "Getting back to the topic, Goku you'll be fine as long as you wait for your cue. The priest guys is going to say "You may kiss the bride" then you just kiss on her lips like so. Be gentle though alright." she instructed me.

I nodded repeating the instructions in my head; _wait for the cue by some priest guy. Who that is i do not know. Then kiss Chi Chi on the lips._ I brought my fingers to my own lips, be gentle. I should be slow and careful; Chi Chi is much more delicate.

"Alright, I think i got It." i declared confidently looking at Ava. She nodded turning her eyes towards the ground. I watched as her smooth legs bounce of the bed nonchalantly, Ava lay back against the bed with her arms placed behind her head. Despite her taking the laid back posture her facile expression read that she looked uncertain about something. Something was always on her mind. I had countless of times caught her starry eyed with doubt and uncertainty underneath her blue gray orbs. Did she believe i could complete the task of getting married? Or did she doubt the conviction in my goal? It drives me a bit insane when she gives me those uncertain looks, mentally I'm asking her if I'm doing the right thing.

My confidence dwindled lightly as Ava didn't give me a verbal response, I laid next to her propping my elbow up so i could look at her. We sit in silence as her legs bounce off the bed staring off into the ceiling as if it had the answers she was looking to say. As if she had found one she sighs finally, turning her cool tone eyes towards my coral back ones. "Son?"

"Yes?" I almost breathe out. Her attention flickers over to the ceiling before redirecting them back to my face. "A-Are you sure you can do this?" She asks me.

I raise a brow at that. "Um I'm sure I can do this." i respond automatically. Why would she ask me that? I'm a bit anxious about the marriage but I'm confident that i can get through this event. "It's a new to me yes and it does make me jumpy but I'm sure I'll get the hang of things."

Her eyes downcast a bit, that was not the type of response that Ava wanted he realizes. "What i mean Goku, is do YOU want to do this?" She looks at me intently wanting to hear my answer to her unusual question.

"Yes. If i don't do this how will I keep my promise to Chi Chi, I told her I-"

"I know you promised her Goku, but that was when we were children and you meant nothing by it. I know you're trying hold up what you promised to her, but Goku is this really what you want to do?" She asks me again. Her eyes were searching something with my own face.

She wanted something, wanted me to say the words. I can see the desperation glinting in her eyes, I blink blankly at her not knowing what to say to make her agree with were i stood on the topic.

"Yes Ava I want to do this. I can't break a promise that would break Chi Chi's heart if i backed down from it now. I owe her this Ava and plus Chi Chi seems really nice." I tell her truthfully. She purse her lips into a thin line as she analyzing my answer, and it can be quickly be noted, that was not what she exactly wanted. The uncertainly wavers a bit from her iris's, "Alright..."The blue gray orbs stare at me a bit before she flops back onto the bed. I catch a flicker of annoyance in her facile features as she does so. "Just forget I ever said anything." she says almost as a whisper, not hiding the frustration in her voice. She closed her eyes avoiding the questioning glance from me.

This leaves me in a loop. First she seems worried almost afraid from my well-being asking me strange and sudden questions. Then for answering them, she gets mad for not answering her way. I can tell that she is not pleased with my answers not at the least. The combination of uncertainty and frustration is confusing. It frustrated me, myself just as much if not more, whenever she would throw me into a loop with her mixed feelings attacking my own.

I want to know why she asks those questions so sudden and why she doesn't agree with my own thoughts about the marriage. It was a beautiful sunny day, the sun is shining, the weather was great, the people were jolly and mist of all Ava had gotten a dress she was very happy with. So what gives about the attitude she was in?

I scowled a bit watching the other teen that lay down beside me, who knowledgeably ignoring me. Her full lips pressed tightly into a repressed a scowl. Something about that made me want to react to her little pout she was having, having a rather unusual aggressive tone behind it. For some reason i did what the little voice in my head wanted to do. The voice is my own and its own self. It was very confusing at first and terrifying, it would be demanding and aggressive. But through trial and error I've came to terms with it and accepted it. Though since the last three years, it's been acting possessive around Ava.

In an instant I had pinned Ava's arms to the bed, griping her wrists just tightly above her head, so that she couldn't resist my hold. Her eyes widen at my sudden gestures over her, her scowl turning into panicked one. My lips curved into mischievous grin, glad that the bratty attitude she had was gone. Knowing Ava though, it wouldn't be too long before her fiery like spirit would fight back. One of the main reasons he liked teasing the teen, she could fight back.

"Goku what are you doing?" she asked fervidly. I lowered my head down to her eye level a chuckle escaping my lips. I watch her eyes study me for my next motives; they narrow as I let the silence drag out.

"Whatever do you mean Ava?" sarcasm dripping from my voice. I close the little gap between us, my face dangerously close to her exposed neck. Trespassing Ava's personal space was a very amusing pet peeve of hers, and boy did i find it fun to poke at. My breath ticking her skin, made the young teen blush perfidiously. I could practically feel the hairs on her neck raise, making me release another deep chuckle.

The burgundy haired teen shifted uncomfortably under my hold, "G-Goku I'm serious. Get off, now is not the time to play games. Especially Dominance Pounce." she hissed at back. I let out a toothy grin continuously invading the space in between us. Dominance Pounce was a game that he and Ava had made a children, the two would have to battle each other for dominance over the other, the winner being one who pin the other down until the other gave up. The two were much adrenalized children and rough housed nearly every day, so the two would play the game for hours upon hours. Dominance pounce was their favorite game, well until Ava started disliking the game in recent years. For what reason he didn't really know, but assumed it was because of personal space. I should feel bad for abusing Ava's personal space for my amusement but I don't and the voice in my head tells me it's okay too.

I give her a clueless expression, "Oh I didn't know we were playing a game, "I whispered huskily. " but if we were it looks like I'm wining." I smile smugly staring into her skeptical glare; the blush on her face grew as i continued to invade the little space that was there. Our nose nearly touching.

From her own facial expression Ava looked to be in an internal struggle wither to snap back or let me continued to hold down as such. Goku held an amusing stare as he watches the other teen squirm under him. Why does she never use her strength to fight back, she is almost neck and neck with me in terms in power.

Finally Ava started with intuitive to fight back with a subtle growl erupting from her throat. She jerked her body in hopes of losing my hold but thankfully my grip was tightly secured against her wrists. I laugh lightly at her attempt. She really didn't put any power behind it. Why? Maybe she was trying to avoid from messing up her navy colored dress from getting torn. "You almost had me there Avocai."

Her lips curling back, snaring her teeth at me warning." Goku I mean it. Get. Off!" She said annoyed. I smiled at her,"Nope." She let out a whine at my persistent hold, her blue gray eyes burning holes into my head. Unaware to himself, he is subconsciously licking his lips at her light warning. Ava looks at him oddly as the blush brightens on her cheeks.

"Why not?" she asked with a growl. Finally the question I have been oh so been waiting for to hear. I let out another low husky like chuckle from my chest causing her to shiver.

"Why did you ask those weird questions?" I countered back at her. She purses her lips at that, her eyes widen a bit before turning her head away from my direction."Hmm." I poked.

"I'm not answering that." she mumbled back. I wave a brow at her.

"Then I'm not moving." I bluntly declared. She sighed irritably at me, "If you would answer my question than maybe I'll move." I whisper down her neck allowing my breath to tickle her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well you looked mad when I answered them, I wanna know why." I asked earnestly. I want her to clear up the confusion she left in my head. Her being stubborn was getting me nowhere. But in hindsight I should have expected Ava to act restaurant, with way I have her restrained. if she wasn't going to answer than he would ask her later about it, continue to tease the teen. It was cute to see her flustered.

"Goku your acting childish right now." she said frowning up at me. Me being childish? I nearly wanted to scoff at that. She was throwing a pout not even two minutes ago.

Ava grit her teeth together, holding back a whine, "Well I'm not going to tell you Goku." she nearly whispered back. Ava's pretty orbs starred into my ebony ones, silently begging to be released by my hold. I ease my grip on her seeing her soften look, pulling me out of my taunting trance. The repressed voice in my head backs off.

My grin falters into a pout, "Fine."

She stares at me a bit watching my hands slow remove from her wrist. Placing them on the sides of bed still hovering over her. She had a small scowl on her face with a small blush complementing it. "Goku..." she said finally.

"Yes Ava." I responded expecting Ava to answer my question now. Though unfortunately I found myself being flipped over to my back with my hands pint down against the bed.

I blinked at the quick movements made by Ava leaving me lightly dazed. I looked up to the see the burgundy hair teen grinning trumpery above me. I could feel the voice turning gears in my head when Ava pulled the sly maneuver.

"Don't ever let your guard down." she remarked. A grin spread across my lips, "You sneaky little brat!"

She let out a soft chuckle, "Well this brat just won against the all mighty Son Goku." she playfully mocked.

I waved a brow, "All mighty?"

She smirked, "That's how you act. You think you can just push me around don't you... .." she glared playfully in my face. "You know you could have ruined my hair you goof."

"Yep." she rolled her eyes releasing the grip from one of my hands. Flinching lightly when her small hand grab a hold of my collar. I wait for her to tug on the neck of the white collar but she never does. She was just looking intently into my expression quietly. Her face is clamming yet serious.

I want to express the confusion in mind but decide against it joining in the starring contest with Ava. _She's getting closer_ i silently note. She hates it when i getting her personal space. The voice cheers for me to close the distance between us, I agree to it. Curious to what it might lead to.

A loud set of bangs on the door interrupts them, "Goku its time! We need you at the alter now." The Ox king calls out.

We pull away from each other, Ava quickly climbing from off of me fixing her dress. "I'm coming." I yell back out to the Ox king as I pull myself from off the bed. I fix my bow tie that had gotten off center in the interaction between me and Ava. She pulls her head away from my direction, an oblivious blush glowing from off her cheeks. I had forgotten that i was cutting it close to the time.

"Come on Goku we have to go." I hear Ava whisper hurriedly, pushing me to the door. "A-Alright." I say awkwardly, unsure what had just happened. I look at her once more only to her bright red face laced with a serious one. I shake my head grabbing the door to face the wedding I was apart off.

* * *

In the one of many clearings in Mt Paozu sat a teen starring up into the now night fall. Ava had left the wedding reception after everyone began to eat and go on their own ways. The teen felt horrible for leaving Goku without short notice, but standing there watching the newly wedded couple was awkward.

Everything between Goku and Chi Chi had gone down as she had instructed Goku beforehand. Goku fidgeted a little waiting for Chi Chi but acted accordingly. Her assumption of the lack there of vows was correct thankfully. Chi Chi held her love addicting gaze on Goku all through the ceremony; she had it bad for the oblivious teen. Ava felt temped to tell her to stop starring at Goku with such a look but knew it would be completely useless and childish. It was mental torture standing behind your best friend / crush get married off. Being Goku best-man...ur girl was a position she was honored yet regretting to have.

Though whenever Chi Chi and Goku kissed after bring officially announced husband and wife made her heart break a bit. After watching the little exchange is when the awkwardness had hit its limit, Ava waited until the couple got lost in the ceremony to leave. She felt guilty for doing such a thing to Goku after getting her a dress on his own wedding day but was none the less glad she did. Goku had already made it a bit uncomfortable even before the wedding had begun.

Ava rubbed her wrist thinking back to the incident in the room. Goku's sudden aggressiveness caught her completely off guard, he acting so calm and peaceful before. Though it wasn't the first time Goku had random outbursts of aggressive rough housing, over the course of the years Goku would have his 'moments'. There was nothing she could do to prepare for his odd behavior; it would just show up with no signs of it approaching. It was very uncharacteristically for Goku to act that way just only so he could get a reaction out of the girl. Did it scare her? No actually. It was of course annoying when he acted cocky and when he got in her personal space just to make her uncomfortable. But unknown to him, Ava was uncomfortable for a different reason. She liked it whenever Goku got in her personal space, she would almost greet it with open arms if she could. The way his breath would tickle her skin was just a turn on, and that she could not let him know what he was doing to her in reality. Being hot and bothered around the oblivion of the teen was uncontrollable and very, very awkward.

Especially where ever he wanted to play 'dominance pounce', it was game they played as kids pretty often but the game meant something different as an upcoming adult. She was sure if Ox king hadn't knocked on the door at the right time, she was sure dominance pounce would led have led to more 'intimate' things.

A red blush flushed her cheeks just thing about it, her lips purred into light frown. If it weren't for the situation Goku had caught himself into, she could have used that moment to her benefit. Finally tell Goku the pent up emotions that she was hording within herself. There was something between them that was more than just friends, it was deeper than that. She just knew it; all she had to do was just make Goku open his eyes to it. He would see it. Wouldn't he?

She bit her lip, pausing over the thought. She shook her head letting go of the idea of him and her. Even if Goku were to realized or have any feeling towards her, what would be the point?

She was invisible to the naked eye. Sure he would be able to see, hear and touch her but everybody else wouldn't. She would be damned if Goku got treated differently like they were as children because he was in love with an imaginary person that was made of from thin air. He didn't need that and sure hell doesn't deserve that.

She gripped the dress lightly, starring into dark sky. She begged slightly for the Stars to have answers to her birth-ridden curse of hers.

What was her purpose? To sit back and be the observer as life went on. Why was this happening to her? Punishment? Was she the only one?

The answers had been somewhere; she just had to find a place to start looking. If there was one. She buried her head into her knees as she hugged them close in her chest.

"It's never fair..." she murmured dreadfully to herself.

"What's not fair Ava?" a voice behind her asked.

The teen tensed hearing Goku's voice from behind her. Speak of the devil. Ava buried her head deeper into her knees, a blush growing on her features.

Goku starred at his friend silently, he had gotten rid of his tie and coat but his white long sleeve shirt and pants still remained. He sighed as his friend chose not to answer him; she was in one of her moods.

He sat beside the burgundy hair girl whom had her face hidden away, he pursed his lips in a frown. " I searched all over the Ox kingdom looking for you." he told her, "When i realized that you weren't there i thought that you had gotten lost." he let out a light chuckle, " I panicked a little realizing that i would have to leave without finding you but it turns out you where here."

Ava bit her lips feeling the guilt start to grown in her chest, "Goku I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I-"

"It's alright Ava I understand. I know crowds aren't your forte and truth be told neither are they for Me." he said sheepishly. The shorter teen didn't believe the excuse he had made for her own defense.

Ava shook her head with a sigh, "Goku don't. What i did was wrong of me, I was supposed to be there for you and i ran off instead." she pulled her head from her knees to look at Goku whom was starring. She pulled her attention to the stars above, "I'm a terrible friend for doing what i did."

Goku starred down at his friend, his facial expression telling her he didn't agree. He twirled his thumb in the soft grass, letting it tickle his skin. He had a rather calm look, "Why did you leave?" He asked the blue grey eyed teen.

 _Because you were supposed to be mine before Chi Chi_ She wanted to tell him. Ava closed her eyes tightly, "Because i didn't belong there with everyone, I'm different." she half way lied. Laying her head against her knee she could hear Goku sigh, "Ava it doesn't matter if your different, I don't care about that stuff, as long as I'm considered you deserved to be there with me or any other place. You are the only person that really knows me...I don't care if it's because of some dumb curse that keeps you separated from this world , cause nothing will keep me from you. Nothing is more important that than seeing you happy no matter where you go or what is happening around you. "He told her softly, a soft blush touching her cheeks.

She smiled a bit know how important She was to Goku.

"Thank you Goofball..." she said leaning against the taller teens side, "That means a lot to me..." Goku nodded letting Ava lean against him in silence. The both of them stared into the night sky, reading the constellations.

The two sat there on the soft grass of listening to the soft chirping sound of crickets and loud croaks of the frogs nearby. Being out in the open field brought back memories to Ava to when they we're young. When the two would stay up together counting the stars. She swears they could fall asleep sitting down the way they were.

Until Goku shifted away from Ava abruptly, forcing the girl to catch herself by leaning up with her own arm. Ava growled a bit at the teen, but right as she turned to say something a pair lips came crashing in her own.

* * *

Whew , if you made it to the end, plz don't forget to tell me how you felt about the new chapter down in the reviews.

until see you next time

-K47 out.


	4. Chapter 4: one kiss can't hurt can it?

Alright you guys I got this one out pretty quickly and I love it. Considering I have to update Walking Monographs (another story of mine) in the same week I think I'm doing a great job D

Shutout to:

Jazzmo03- Super happy that you're enjoying the story, Glad the cliffhanger got you; D I made this chapter a little faster just for you. Thanks for the first of many to review. Must warn you, gets a tad bit lemony.

A/N : Goku is not who you think he is ;D

Enough from me, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit but a Oc

Warning: little tad bit of lemon

-K47

* * *

A surge of energy went through both of the teen once Goku's lips crashed onto Ava's. The burgundy haired teen pause slowly realizing that Goku was actually kissing her, without a second thought she reacted, kissing the boy back. It seemed to take the taller teen by surprise but the boy didn't seem to complain. That spark of energy that they felt between them awoke something new from the both of them. Hunger. It was subtle but was quickly making the feeling of their lips caught together addicting. Goku could feel the voice lead him on to continue, which he fully complied without question. Ava's lips were soft and addicting to his, he didn't need the voice to tell him that this was amazing.

Ava could feel Goku egging for her to let him move further into her mouth with the kiss. A soft moan left her mouth when his tongue met hers. A heated blush showing on her cheeks as the kiss slowly started to become intensified.

She didn't know what had gotten into Goku, but she sure as hell wasn't questioning it. For a person that didn't know anything about kissing, he sure was skilled at it. Ava felt Goku begin to push her against the grass as she hungry explored his mouth.

Taking the dominant role he softly had Ava pint to the ground in an intense tongue battle. He removes his lips from her to allow them to catch their breaths before reuniting them back together. He purred her name feeling the younger teen nip at his lip hungrily. They both could the heat rising from each other as they battle for dominance in the kiss. His eyes slowly open upon hearing Ava moan his name, the look on her face gave the older teen a spin tinging chill. The desire in her blue gray eyes was very apparent.

Goku deepen the kiss against her soft lips, loving the way Ava sounded when he did. Ava back arched pushing her stomach against Goku who let out a soft grunt. The pressure between his legs growing as the heat continues to rise between the two was starting to affect Goku.

Ava arched her body against Goku's again, this time feeling something near Goku's pelvis touch her. Goku visibly stiffen whenever Ava's body reacted again, causing his breath to pick up as the ache between his legs grew. Her petite hands snaked their way to his scalpel, freely running her fingers through his wild yet soft hair. His own hands slowly began to wonder onto Ava's thigh. The teen yelped lightly at his warm palm against her skin, he was very warm. Slowly gripping her thigh he moved her leg to where he could press his body closer to her removing any space between them that was left.

Ava's lips reluctantly pulled away from his, looking over Goku's face with light concern. His labored breaths were only becoming louder as they continued to make out under the stars.

"Goku..." she tried to whisper but only made it sound like a faint whine. The taller teen grunted as he continued to kiss around her mouth and down her jawline. The burgundy hair teen moaned softly at the soft kisses, her hips arching up against Goku's. This caused Goku to let out another moan of his own.

"S-Stop for a second Goku. Look at me." she said finding the strength back in her voice. He hesitantly left the crook of her neck, to face Ava. Looks of his own awaken desire staring at hers.

"I-I'm sorry..." he breathed catching his breath.

She breathed softly, her breath ticking his face, "It's alright..." she said reading Goku's heated facial features. Biting her lip as Goku licked his.

The stared at each other intensely, both smelling the weird arousal coming from their body's, yet neither of them took action. Goku breathed in the smell like an addicting drug until his body couldn't do it any longer.

"I-I have to go. Chi Chi she's waiting from me..." he barely breathed out. The female teen eye's soften a bit but nodded in understanding. He turned he gave away from Ava as he quickly raised up from on top of her, feeling the ache grow more and more as he inhaled her sent.

He had to get to the house, which wasn't too far from where they were now. Before taking off, the teen stopped to look at Ava, a blush grow on his cheeks. "T-Tomorrow ... meet me here at noon." whispered to her awkwardly before blasting off.

Ava lay on the ground, starring off at the direction her best friend had flown off to. Her eyes flicker over tot eh moon that shined in the sky, pretty soon in a week or two it be full moon. The realization of what had just occurred with her lips and Goku slowly sinking in. Her heart pounding against her chest, the blood rushing to her face. She touched her lips fervidly, remembering the soft pair of flesh that was there a second ago.

The teen pinched her arm, checking to see if she was just having a wet dream. Feeling the ting of pain, she started to hyperventilate. I kissed him..."No he kissed me..." she said correcting herself.

She gripped the sides of her head sitting up, "We made out!" she squealed conflict at herself. Ava gritted her teeth together, "Ava you made out with a married man, on his wedding day." she barked at herself. _And i loved every second of it..._

The way he looked at her, it was hungry and demanding. She licked her lips remembering the way Goku acted with her. Ava took a deep breath trying to organize her excitement, pleasure and guilt that was starting to bubble up. _Take off the dress_ she instructed herself, still feeling the effect of the heat coming from her body.

Slowly and surely she did manage to take the dress off, which she had worn for the day. Once she done this she realize she needed to clean herself off, the arousal between her legs coming very apparent, making her feel uncomfortable. She had to clean herself off; a running river had to be nearby. The burgundy hair teen folded the silk dress, scampering over to her bag. "Thank god I have another pair of clothes ..." she murmured, awkwardly picking up her bag.

Ava turned her head back in the direction Goku had left off to. He had gone home back to Chi Chi , his wife. A question lingering in her mind, what had driven the man to kiss her?

* * *

Breathing heavily I make my way to the door to the house, my newly built home. My hands fumble with door, the heat boiling the insides of my body. As soon as I manage to grab the door open I fumble inside the house. "Shit..." i cursed, forcing myself to close the door behind me. The blood had rush down in between my leg's was making it difficult to walk.

A frustrated growl left my lips, looking down at the large and visible boner in my pants. An obvious problem which needed to be fixed.

"Get to the bathroom." i order myself.

Awkwardly i find my way to the bathroom, which is attached to my new bedroom that I share with Chi Chi.

After the wedding and what seemed to be a fruitless his search for Ava, he and his newly wedded wife flew off to Mt. Paozu. The ride there was peaceful, though Chi Chi clung him, he rather enjoyed her closeness.

He and Chi Chi did a tour of their newly built home in the woods, it was perfect. Though the house was small, it fit for the newly wedded couple. He had to hand it to the Ox king, being able to build a house in such short notice. Knowing that House took time and consternation, learning this when he trained under Roshi as a child.

The house had all the little essentials that it required, thanks to the Ox King of course. Never really having a home since he met Bulma, this felt right calling it home.

I began shedding off the clothing that still remained on my body, having enough with the heat that had surfaced with the kiss with Ava. Stripping down to nothing but my boxers, which would mostly like be gone not too soon.

I ran over to the sink, splashing the cool water on my face once I turned the sink handle. I cupped more water to my flushed face again enjoying the cool feel liquid my face. My breathing returned to its normal breathing pattern. I starred at myself in the mirror, my cheeks were flushed pink, pupil dilated from the adrenaline that was already running through my body.

 _The kiss..._ I thought, thinking back to Ava.

He didn't expect that to lead to what it leads to. He only kissed the girl to give her something that she never had before, and would probably never have the chance to do. The conversation he had with Ava earlier that day, sparked the Idea and the fact that she was in a down mood. It was filled with Innocent intentions. Remembering whenever Yamcha would kiss Bulma whenever they would make up. Maybe giving Ava a kiss would make her feel better. Thinking Kisses were equivalent giving hugs. It made Chi Chi happy when I did it at the reception. So it should work on Ava just as well.

The kiss between me and Ava was on whole another level. The spark that we shared when my lips touched hers was definitely different from kissing Chi Chi. It had awoken a new feeling, which my head quickly recognized as lust and desire, I'm sure Ava felt it too. Ava's reaction was all too telling, which i craved at the moment.

I can feel the voice in my head feeling anxious and upset that i had stopped, begging that i had continued. I agreed with it, slightly angry that i couldn't control myself. But that look she had given me... A chill ran down my spine thing back to it. Never before have i seen her reacted in such a way towards me, and i wouldn't mind getting her to act that way again.

 ** _What if she gives some else that look?_** The voice asks teasingly. A frown takes over my lips, "The hell she will..." I mummer to myself, sounding a bit possessive. I know the voice is angry at me, and wants a rise out of me. The voice mocks me with a laugh. "It belongs to me, she belongs to me..." i hear my self-growling. The voice was pissing me off.

 ** _Don't get cocky..._** The voice laughed.

I raise a brow at the at that. _What do you mean? Ava is cursed; the only person that is aware of her existence is me._

 ** _...She won't stay in her cage forever.._**

 _What are you getting at?_ I growled.

The voice chuckled at Goku's naiveté, **_how long do you think she's going to stay like that Goku. One way or another Ava is going to find a way to undo what ever has been done to her. She's cling to you for how long now? You know Ava for as long as you could remember, and even I know what's going to happen pretty soon..._**

The shirtless teen gripped his head, "What?"

 ** _She's gonna leave..._**

I let out a confused grunt, "Ava wouldn't do that..."

 ** _What do you think is going to happen when she is free exactly? Sure there will be laughs and smiles. Finally can prove to Bulma and the others that you weren't crazy. Yeah. Then she can live her life without you. Ava wouldn't have to cling to you for attention anymore, find some else that can do what you won't..._**

"All she needs is me. Ava been with me since the beginning, she might wonder off but she always come back..."

The voice growled **_don't be so closed minded, your Naivety to pretend is only going to drive her to fall for someone who knows how she feel's._** **_You leave and she waits, fearing the worst while you enjoy your life. Some type of friendship. Pretending not to care when she only loves you._** The voice throws in my face, a tang of guilt hitting my chest.

A bush touched my cheeks daringly, "I don't pretend, I know how she feels it j-just..."

It scoffs at my failure to create a lie. ** _Even you don't believe your lie, pussyfooting around the subject, around her is only going to be your down fall Son Goku. Just be prepared for her to be stolen away from you..._** It warns before I break the connection.

I grip the waists of my boxers with a frown. The voice was never as insulting as it was before; the act I could have followed through with Ava was too difficult when I didn't know exactly what I had to do. I shrug my head, pushing back the ill conversation I had with the voice.

I had business i had to attend to within my boxers which couldn't be ignored any longer then i had already.

The door to the bathroom that I had supposedly locked opened. I turned around to see Chi Chi standing in the door way.

Her hair was loose, brushing against her shoulders. She had replaced her dress for a short black laced night gown, revealing most of her bare skin. She stares at me curiously, " Goku what's wrong, I've been calling for you for a while now." she say before a pink hue starts to coat her face. She smiles awkwardly as she sees the elephant in the room. "O-Oh I see..."

My hands quick cover the very noticeable bulge, a full blown blush covering my face. "I'm s-so sorry Chi Chi... I-I can fix it." I say out embarrassed that Chi Chi had seen me. I avoid her gushing gaze, looking shamelessly to the ground. I wait for her to walk away but i only receive a sigh. A really careless one at that.

"Oh Goku you don't have to be so shy." she giggles I try my hardest not to gawk only to receive another chuckle from Chi Chi. The raven hair princess slowly makes her way to me. The hairs on my neck nervously rising wondering why Chi Chi was approaching me.

I carefully eyed the way she swayed her hips, "It's alright Goku, you don't have to be embarrassed. If anything this helps us gets to the fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?" I asked her clueless.

Her hand finds her way to my face, lightly cupping it with care. "Yeah, it's something newlyweds do after the wedding. It's called Sex Goku." she whispers gushing a bit.

I can tell she feels lightly embarrassed saying it so blunt, but her smile say's otherwise. I blink blankly at her, "Can it fix it?" i ask innocently. Slowly uncovering myself, she takes notice and can't help but gush even more. She nods pecking me on the lips, a seductive grin taking over her features.

"That and more~" she purrs, taking a hold of my hand. The hunger lightly guilds me to follow my wife to see what she exactly had in stored for me.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of a yummy aroma hitting my nose; I sniff groggily, sitting up as i start to recognize the smell. Breakfast. I yawn, stretching out of the bed tangled of sheets.

Rubbing my eyes I notice that it is morning, through one of the open windows of the bedroom. Yet another beautiful day i think before remembering all the spiraling events that happened last night in the bedroom.

A smile brushes his lips, sex was fun indeed.

The voice is somewhat contempt with me, but still is bitter towards me. I shake my head at the annoyed voice, dealing with voice this early in the morning was something I rather not deal with at the moment.

Grinning as a whiff of another delouse smell of breakfast hit me, I start to get dressed in my newly made bedroom. Walk down to the Kitchen, where the smells originate from. Making it to the kitchen, I'm greeted with Chi Chi placing two plates on the table.

My stomach growls at the sight of the food, hearing my stomach growl the ox princess notice my presence and offers a smile. "Oh Goku your up finally." she greets kissing my face.

I give her a sheepish laugh, "Good morning Chi Chi, Breakfast looks amazing."

Chi Chi smiles as at the complement, "Why thank you Goku, you can go right ahead and dig in if you want." At that, I quickly start to dig in the plate of food. The food was amazing; the food on the plate is quickly disappearing as i shovel the food into my mouth. From the distance I can see Chi Chi starring at the monstrous consumption that was happening in front of her. Trying her best not to gape. "I-I know how much you ate at Daddy's, so I have some more food ready for you alright." she say pointing to the already made plates on the counter.

I grunt in response continuing to eat the delicious food that she had made. Chi Chi herself sits down across from me at the table and eats her small breakfast.

I tune out as we eat in silence, apart from the sounds of me eating loudly. When Chi Chi finishes her small meal she heads up stairs to finish freshening up, before coming back down stairs holding a bag in her. She looks as if she were going off somewhere; I can't help but look at her from my food I ask her where she was off to.

"The market places remember, I think will need more groceries then Papa had originally stock us up with. With the way you eat, we'll be out of food by the end of the week or less." she explained to me as she kissed me goodbye.

Must have told me when I zoned out I realized. "Isn't it a bit early?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, it nearly noon at the moment. We sorta slept in later than i anticipated, after what happen from last night." she says with a giggle.

"Noon? I didn't realize it was that late."

"Well anyway, I hate to spend our first day honeymooning shopping but it is what has to be done. If you can Goku while I'm away, can you grab a few pieces of firewood for the fire place will ya." she say's walking out of the house.

"Uh sure..." i say to the chore. She smile as me charmingly, "Alright Goku. Love you buy." she says before exiting the house.

I turn back to my food but the voice rudely interrupts me.

 ** _...up... Now._**

I sigh, _what for now? I'm in the middle of eating at the moment._ I growl waiting for the voice's presence to back way but said it doesn't.

 **Did you forget already...? You told Ava...to meet you at the...clearing...at noon.** It reminds me, i let out a tire gout whine, _Can i at least eat the rest of my food first._

The voice growls, **_giving me all the more reasons why she'll abandon you Son. Is food that more endearing than her to you?_**

I roll my eyes at its dramatic reasoning, "Of course not... I'm going now alright.

 ** _It's sad you still insist on being naive about this. Ava will be with someone else in no time with your hospitality._**

I break off the connection at the remark. Bearing a growl within the back of my throat. I grab the plate I'm eating and place it on the counter. I sigh with anger near the edge of my control; the voice was a teaser and a good one at that. True enough I did needed to be heading in that direction, I could find food there along the way. I run my hand through my hair, walking out of the house.

This time, I will keep the voice in check. I didn't need the voice nagging me in the back of my head.

"I'm coming Ava..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

"140...141...142...143..." The burgundy hair teen chanted between breaths as she did her pushups. Sweat threaded lightly down her forehead as she exercised, the sun had decided to shine extra bright today. Which was good, the feeling of heat beating down her body was a little reminder that she was still alive.

She grunted lightly, placing one arm behind her back,"144...145...146..." Ava had awoken early this morning, previous thoughts of last night giving her insomnia. Finding no point in forcing sleep she deiced to train a bit, knowing she would zone out and forces on her physical will being. She had dress herself in a red spaghetti strap T-shirt, and a pair of black leggings that gripped on her body tightly but comfortably.

"147...148...149...150...151..." After a few laps around the mountain range, re-exploring the home she had left years ago with Goku and Bulma. Though it was great reminiscing the good times of being out with nature, she really did miss the comfort of a bed.

Speaking of beds, Ava did not know how or where she was staying at, she had thought about fixing Goku's grandfathers house up and staying there but then she'll be too close to Goku. As much as she loved Goku, she need to break out the lost puppy faze and be independent.

She thought of traveling the world for a while, experience some new-things, by herself of course. It would be a big step on her part but she was willing to do what needed to happen, it would be hard good bye to Goku. Especially after last night's make out session. A chill ran down her back as she counted. "155...156...157...158..." Last night's event was another reason she needed to distance herself from Goku for a short period of time. She realized how wrong it was, knowing it could have leaded to more, she need to disappear for a while to figure some stuff out about herself for a first and let Goku focus on staying with Chi Chi. It could even give her the chance to find answers about the cures.

Ava stopped in mid-push up hearing someone land behind her, she looked back to see you know who starring back at her. A light blushed in fused with her already flushed face she obtained from training. Silently she sat up in the grass clearing to looking up at the taller teen. She can tell his coral eyes are unsure on how to greet her

Her blue grey orbs travel to the open space in front of her and back to Goku, the orange dressed Martial artist nodded getting the gesture. He sits in front of me, his legs crossed just as mine are. He takes first intuitive to speak, "...Are you mad at me?" he asks in a whisper, but it reaches my ears clear as day.

She shook her head, letting Goku let out a slight breath of relief. He scoots a little closer as a warning eye stays on the teen. She drums her fingers along the earthy surface, as the awkwardness beings to settle in. She takes a short breath before taking her turn to talk.

"Why...Why did you kiss me?" She asks him looking him in the face.

"Well i did because I thought it would make you happy," he tells her truthfully. "When i thought about it, Yamcha and Bulma they kissed all time when they're happy and when I kiss Chi Chi she's happy too. And when you told me that you never and would probably never ever kiss someone, I believed it would be alright if I gave you your first kiss so you'll be happy too." he explained innocently. "I just didn't think it would get that hot." he said referencing to the unusual rise in temperature that occurred between the two as he scratched his cheek.

Ava repressed the gushing on her face, she knew what he meant but her mind was thinking otherwise, sheepishly looking at her thumbs, "Yeah it did get a little intense."

"Did you like it?" Goku asked sudden, an unusual eager grin aligned on his lips.

Catching her off a little off guard Ava backs up from Goku whom had lean into the space between them, "Did you?" he repeats, his grin growing. His unusual eagerness made the girl a little weary.

"...Y-Yes. I liked it a lot Goku." she admitted to Goku, "But we can't do that again." she quickly dismissed. His grin falters to a disappointed frown, "Why not?"

"You're not supposed to kiss me, kissing me is kind of bad Goku." not being convinced he waved a confused brow, "How is that? You like, I liked so it should be okay if we do it again."

Ava sighed, "No, kissing is supposed to be done with some you like." she explained.

"But i like you."

The teen sighed frustrated at Goku. "Urg...no i mean like someone you love Goku." she ran her hand through her loose burgundy hair.

"But I do Love you." _but not like how I do_ she whispered to Goku mentally.

"Goku, I know you love me," she sighs, " Your only supposed to kiss be you love that are like Chi. She's your wife now so kissing her is alright, kissing me is wrong. You don't love me like that. "

Again a frown surfaced on Goku's lips, "Ava i don't know why you think I don't love you, you said yourself that 'Kissing is a gesture of love'. It doesn't matter if you're not my wife or not. I'm still gonna love you." He admitted starring at her intently. He slowly starts to wonder if the voice's predictions were true.

Ava smiled meekly, it was very sweet of him to say that, but she knew he didn't understand the full concept of the situation quite yet. "I know Goku... but it's really unfair to Chi Chi. I know I said Kissing is a gesture of love but it is also an intimate and personal thing people do. Its personal pleasure that couples do that can lead up to s-"

"Sex?" Goku interrupted her. Now that he realized it, there was a lot of kissing last night.

"Um yeah...Sex. Kissing leads to Sex. And that you can do with Chi Chi but if you kiss me that will be really bad because Chi Chi is your wife. Kissing feels good, I know that but how would you feel if that someone you love and cared for just went and kissed someone else, knowing that you Kissing is only meant for the two of you, cause its deep and endearing? Sharing what's meant to be special with someone else, like Yamcha or Tien for example." she tried to explain watching his facial expression and of the looks of it, gears were turning his head finally. His expression turning into hurt yet serious one.

"I would feel betrayed, and hurt." he said slowly, his ebony eyes transfixed on Ava. Ava nodded, "Exactly. Do you finally understand what i mean now?" she asked carefully, at times she would think she got through the man but it would be a complete 180 with him.

"Cristal clear, I understand what you mean now." he stated a little too calmly, it went unaware by Ava. He gave her a deceiving goofy smile to hide the possessive anger. She gave him a warming smile in return; glad he understood the gravity of the situation.

.Playfully she gripped his broad shoulders, "Good. Now with that out the way, I sorta have an announcement/ news that i have to tell you." He tilts his head cutely to the side, "About what?"

Ava gave him a grimacing grin sucking her teeth a bit, "Um depends do you want the good or bad news?"

Goku pursed his lips at his options, his eyes narrowing skeptically at Ava. "...bad news."

"I'm leaving!" she announced with a nervous smiled spread across her lips reading Goku's reaction.

 ** _I fucking told you!_** _No! No! No!_ The voice and Goku panicked mentally, his face sadly portraying his thoughts, "What's the good news!?" He yelled grabbing her hands tightly to his palms.

"Um I ...might be able to find out what's wrong with me..." slowly feeling a little worried at his dangerously distraught tone, she tries to pulls her hand away. He pulls her closer his face laced in fear.

 _Fuck_ he mentally cursed, "Why do you wanna leave? Are you mad at me!?"

"No! Calm down Goku, it's only for a year. I just want to get the chance to explore a bit."

"But you a-"

"Look. Goku .I want to do it by myself Goku. I know we explored a bit as kids but it was only to places that you liked to go or a place we need to go to fight some baddies. It hasn't bothered me as much until now because I'm always on the side lines just watching. All we ever do is what You want to do Son. Sure I've made some choices but i sometimes feel that it's always been about you. Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, and even Oolong, their all of your Friends not mine." she admitted softly to Goku. "I know it's not your fault, it just... "She says looking at the woods that are nearby, remembering how they would play by the forest side. "I don't care how selfish i may look or sound but I need a little space from everything ...e-especially from you." Her blue grey orbs catch Goku's face fall into lost and hurt state but she pushes on, " I don't want to be the lost puppy anymore...I want to be strong, heard and seen. I want to make sure that when i come back that i can hug you and let everybody know that it's me tackling you to the ground or me beating the shit out of you in arm wrestling." she says softly leaning against him. As much as Ava wants to look up at him, she doesn't dare herself.

She knows secretively he can't stand it whenever Ava tried to distance herself from him, wanting to know where and what she doing at all times. She was putting him in a position where he would have to sit put and just wait until her return. Letting him get a taste of his own medicine. She can feel him let out a tense breath from his silence before pulling her completely into his chest. Securing her tightly, with his muscly arms in his own quiet demanding way. People would be surprised how crazy possessive the man could actually be at times. At least she gave him a heads up to give him manageable countdown until her return.

Cautiously she relaxes in his hold, resisting the urge to start snuggling into chest. "When do you plan to leave?" he forces himself to whisper.

"Tomorrow, considering that I don't have a place or home. With no place to lay my head I see no other reason why I should delay my departure any longer." she explains to him. She feels his heart beat starts to pound against his chest. _He doesn't like that_

"You can stay with me and Chi Chi, we have a couple of guest rooms that you can stay in." he tells her calmly. Ava bits her lip at his persistence to get her to stay, and she caves in. "in that case I'll stay just for a little bit... no longer than a month Goku."

There is a silent pause from Goku before he looks down at her with a meek grin, "Alright then...a month is okay with me. Gives us enough time to show you the house and spend a little time together before you go." he says with a lighter tone. The younger teen gives him genuine smile glad he was taking it better than suspected. "That's sound like cool beans to me too." she jokes snuggling into his chest. _That wasn't so hard_ she thinks before closing her eyes.

Once her eyes flutter close, he lets the distraught scowl that he had repressed. The voice was screaming cursing words violently in the back of his head, not please at how this little 'talk' went about. It wanted him to do something, us his power to demanding her to stay put. Goku disliked that strongly repressing those ill thoughts as he let her snuggle. He petted the Burgundy locks on her head. Different intentions ran through his head. A month was all he needed.

* * *

Alright I hope you guys like it, I hope Goku isn't well to Oc'ish.

if you made it this far then don't be afraid to tell me how ya felt and comment your review of this chapter. ;D

see you guys until next time.

-Ka47


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Yay, Another chapter before Christmas. I'm glad I got this one out when I did.

Shout out to –

Jazzmo03 : Q -Do you think piccolo would be able to see her anyway cuz Kami can?

Answer- I got some upcoming chapters that will explain or hint off to what is going on with Ava, and there will a Piccolo introduction as well.

Crazystargirl 11 – I'm glad you love the story, hope you stay along as the story continues

That's all for now, Happy Holidays.

Disclaimer – Don't own jank, but the Oc's

-K47

* * *

 **Last time On Transparent Panorama-**

 _ **Once her eyes flutter close, he lets the distraught scowl that he had repressed. The voice was screaming cursing words violently in the back of his head, not please at how this little 'talk' went about. It wanted him to do something, us his power to demanding her to stay put. Goku disliked that strongly repressing those ill thoughts as he let her snuggle. He petted the Burgundy hair locks on her head. Different intentions ran through his head. A month was all he needed.**_

* * *

"Wow! Goku your house looks so cute!"

Goku chuckled as Ava ran up to the front of his newly built house with excitement. Her burgundy hair swayed as she skipped into the house, fazing through the front door as she did. Ava smiled openly as she walked around the front part of the house entering the living room.

She whistled as she observed the furniture inside the living room, "This is nice Goku, I have to hand it to you." she complemented the taller teen as he walked inside the living room.

Goku smiled scratching his head, "It's all thanks to the Ox honestly, If it wasn't for him, I'm don't know where me and Chi Chi would be staying at." Ava glances over to the pictures on the shelf of the window in the room, looking at the pictures that were placed there. Her eyes admittedly attached to the wedding photo of Goku and Chi Chi on their big day, it was seemly small but still was beautiful picture of the couple. Both dressed in innocence white, it suited them both. The dress Chi Chi wore yesterday was beautiful, making the princess elegant and sweet. Ava sighed shaking her head.

"It was really nice of him to this Goku...ooh you guys even have a fire place!" she squealed enthusiastically before sticking her head up through the mouth of the marble thistle fire place.

"Hehe I knew you would like. It reminds me of the fireplace that grandpa had at the old house." Goku laughed leaning in the fireplace as well beside the excited teen. The fire place was clean and in its prime shape, only yet to be used.

"I need to get some fire wood soon so we can use this bad boy." A grin found its way on her features hearing the sound of that, she loved to sit in front of the fire place as a child. The smell of amber wood burning against the tamed flames. The warmth she felt on her skin was just relaxing and reassuring, oh how she missed how her and Goku would just cat nap beside the warm flames when they were small.

The invisible tailed girl smiled as she pulled away from marbled top fire place, glazing at is beauty before walking around a bit. She was still amazed how Goku had quickly gained a family in short amount of time, granted she didn't know when the next threat would be coming, she was sure Goku would live nicely in his home.

"Your living room is quite nice Goku, how about the rest of the house?" she asked in a way of asking if they could explore more to the other parts of the house. Goku stood up from looking at the fire place nodding, "Sure, most of the bedrooms are upstairs any way." He said lead the way to the stairs.

More pictures followed throughout the house, many pictures of Chi Chi. They varied from her being a small child to her teen years and until now, Ava had to admit that Chi Chi was beautiful. She had yet to get to know the girl, only having the impression of her from the tournament. This wasn't a good one per say, but Goku seemed to have no problems with her.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Goku stopped at the first door that appeared on the right. He opened the door motioning for the smaller teen to enter, stepping inside the room; she was quite impressed by the size of the room. It was larger than she had expected, the room had full size bed room set with black and navy blue accents all over the room. A window that set across from the room was cracked open just smidgen for enough of the cool breeze from outside to move the curtains.

"Ooh I like this Goku, its a little dark but it's defiantly got some taste. A really good napping room I say for myself." she ran her hands through the soft material of the black and navy blue curtains as Goku watched her from the door way. "Chi Chi picks the colors to the room?"

"Yeah, although I had some input too in designing some of the guest rooms, we both chose to pick one each to decorate." Ava gave Goku a look, "Since when were you a decorative person?" making Goku laugh. "Never." Ava chucked.

"But Chi Chi encouraged I to have some taste if could say, and i tried it out. Surprisingly it's kinda fun."

"Heh, Well she did a very good job in this room, though i assume she's not finished yet, gonna add some more accessorizes?" Goku nodded as Ava walked out the room. "Yeah, sometime this week we're supposed to gather house warming gifts that we didn't grab from the Ox king and their people."

"That's cool, um Goku how many room do you all have exactly? Three?" The raven haired teen shook his head as he place his palms on the back of his head, "About five." he said turning a corner.

"What! Are you serious, this house seems way bigger than it actually looks then huh?"

"Yeah that's why i laughed when you said it was 'cute'." he said pinching Ava's cheek teasingly. A playful whine left her lips, "But it is."

"You call everything cute, If a stop sign had a smiley face, you'd call cute." he joked before Ava elbowed him. "You're just a meanie Goku. Your house is cute." she argued sticking her nose at him. He stared at Ava childishly before a smirk twitched at his lips

"Well i think your cuter." he said suddenly.

"W-What?" she stuttered, Goku broke out into a grin knowing that he had caught her off guard. The usually blush reaching her cheeks.

"I said you're cute Ava." he repeated calmly, opening another door to a following guest room. Ava hesitated to enter the room but proceed to anyway. She could hear him let out a smooth chuckle from behind her, a sense of uneasiness.

"Umm Goku I don't think that's really appropriate to say." She said glancing at him.

Goku titled his head as if he didn't understand, "You are cute though, and I don't see why it would be wrong for me to compliment your looks." Ava let out a sigh walking over the window; "Well calling me pretty kind of goes with same thing with Kissing." she tried to explain to him, looking at the sky start to dim down. From behind her Goku eyed her with a light frown," Is that so?" he said a bit sarcastically.

She caught the irritated tone in his voice but deiced to ignore it, she knew he wasn't completely over the conversation from a while ago but he'll just have to deal with it. She was going to keep her word in staying for month or less. Pulling away from window she threw him a smile to throw him off. He quickly gave her his own smile.

"Hey Goku, do you think you can show me the room you decorated? I'm really interested in the room you decorated." she quickly changed the subject.

"Um alright, but don't you wanna finish the rest of the tour of the house?" **_Its annoying how she changes the subjects don't you think..._**

 _Not now..._

Ava shook her head grabbing a hold of Goku's hand pulling him out the room, "Maybe later, but i want to see what room you decorated. I bet it has all types of colors on the walls, the bed and curtains. Everything you do is sorta random so I'm ready to see what you Picked." She said pulling him through the hallway, "Is this the right way?" Ava asked the palm haired teen she was pulling.

He scratched his head giggling genuinely , "No Ava hehe. It actually down stairs, it's the furthest room in the house." he said pulling the girl into the other direction. Ava gave him a blank look as Goku picked the shorter teen up by the grasp of his arm. "Follow me red head."

"Goku what i tell you about calling me red hea-hey!" Ava yelped as Goku walked down stairs with no so smooth movements. "Be careful P-Please!" she wailed as Goku speed walked through the house.

"Stay still will ya, or you might fall." he warned lightly, as he walked through the kitchen. The Burgundy haired teen poked Goku's rib, "You better not drop me Son."

He yelp feeling her finger poke him again, "Well stop poking me...hey oow! Will you stop!" he groaned. Ava sneaker, knowing the teen would have to suffer until he deiced to drop her which she doubted he would. "I will d-do something!" he warned her, although in secret he was having a hard time controlling the voice, still just as - no even more upset about the talk.

"Pssh your soo scary." she said poking his ribs again, this time causing him to wheeze a bit. She quickly retracted her hand seeing him frown down at her, "Oops hehe." His arm around her waist tensed, his coal black eyes hardening bit. Her playful grin faded from her lips as he stops walking all together. His brows furrowed together giving Ava another sense of unease, a look of annoyance becoming strongly visible on his face. She sworn his eyes turned a shade darker than they already were, before he closed them tightly. "Goku are you al-" she started but was interrupted by Goku when he quickly pulled them into a room.

With the sudden scenery change, realizing that she was not in Goku's arm but pressed up against the wall her eyes widen in panic. "You know Ava we have yet to finish our game of Dominance pounce." Goku finally spoke, his hands that gripped the sides of her arms tightly.

"Um Goku can you let go of me ..." she gulped. He chuckled a dopey smile replaced his predator like grin but never changing the darken haze in his eyes. "... Now Ava trying to avoid the game never ends well..." Ava frowned deeply; she knew what he was doing. He was trying to intimate her into caving in. She was going to have to put her foot down for once, all she wanted to was chill with Goku , yet he intended to throw his passive aggressive temper tantrum where he gets to man handle her.

"That's because you don't play fair and besides we're not kids anymore, some stuff is just inappropriate." she explained the amusement leaving her face. His onyx eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

Ava sighed under his grip, wishing he would let go," because it is Goku. It makes me uncomfortable and it's all around a bad game in general. I wish you would stop trying to play it, you know i don't like It." she softly vented to the man as he continued to give her an intimidating stare.

"Ava you don't have to be so uptight about it gee, i was only pl-

"No you're still upset. Aren't you?" she asked him outright, watching his eye flicker to the ground shamelessly, "You keep being rough, with this passive aggressive shit has to stop." she scolded her tail lashing out behind her. "You never complained about it before."

"You were playful before, but now you're just trying to take out your anger on me. Just because i can fight back with as much power doesn't mean I want to all the time. That's just being unfair and mean." she said argued back in a whisper, wanting to see Goku's reaction, or simple do something. All he did was just staring at her with those same hazed looks, which were getting to close to her face for comfort. He stopped just enough to where their nose were on the brink of touching. He waited for her face to flush into red but it never came, the light glare stayed on her soft features. A grin adding on to his hazed eyes, "Would you be angry, if I told you wasn't listening?"

"I would be a bit livid." she mummer trying to focus on the situation at hand but Goku's wandering hand kept her. She wanted to avert her gaze but knew if she did Goku would have won. She was slightly disappointed that her friend was not taking her serious at all, completely throwing their conversion in the field out of the window. The look in his eyes were all to telling, the desire to kiss him from before was bugging her instincts.

Maturely she bit it back, pushing the hand that dared to grip her thigh like before away, she wanted to stay with her friend for a month to relax but instead he wanted to keep her around for more pleasurable moments. If it weren't for the fact he was married she would have enjoyed it but that was not what she stayed for. "I shouldn't have stayed here...it was a mistake..." she mumbled reaching for the door.

Not even a second later after finishing the sentence, panic ran through Goku's mind. He acted quickly shutting the door, "No." he yelled sternly. Unfortunately he caught the loose brown appendage in the door, sending a paralyzing shock through Ava. An audible crack was heard when the door shut.

She crumbled in Goku's arms, losing the power in her body, leaving her weak with a breathless cry wanting to escape. The taller teens began to panic when Ava eyes rolled in the back of her head becoming unresponsive.

"Ava? Ava! What's wrong?" The taller teen panicked as he lightly shakes her.

 ** _You damn idiot stop shaking her; you closed the door on her tail!_** The voice cursed at him, his eyes finally revealing the score of the problem. He opened door to release the trapped tail. A gasp of pain erupted from Ava along with a hiss. "Ava, are you okay!? I-I didn't-"

"Lay me down." she hissed, her tail bone and spine felt as if it were on fire at the moment. The pain left her unable to move on her own at the moment. Goku complied silent laying the girl on her stomach on the guest bed.

Goku carefully examined the tail, and frowned looking at it. The brown apprehend now was abruptly crooked, meaning the tail was obviously broken out of place. Ava furrowed her brows, twitching at the pain in her back. "H-Hn...I-I already know it's broken..." she whimpered out.

"It's is...Ava I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I just didn't w-want you to go..." he stammered, feeling guilty about Ava's current state. The broken tail was nullifying her power and her will to move.

Ava grunted, trying to block out the pain, "J-Just. Pop it back...into place. I don't want it to heal wrong..." she barely managed. Goku nodded, taking the crooked tail into his hands, the fur tickled his skin as he ran his thumb against it. He could hear Ava whimpered in result, he steadies his hands on the base of the broken bone, the airs on the tail standing up.

"Ava brace yourself." he warned before snapping the tail into place, straight the incorrectness. "HN!" she screamed into the soft covers she was lying on; her back was indefinably scorching with pain, everything in her body screamed pain. Tears prickled at her eyelashes as the pain surfaced through her spine.

Goku cradled her into his arms apologizing for the incident. She wanted to push Goku away but lacked the right strength to do it. All she could do was focused on the pain, "G-Go away..." she breathed.

"But Av-"

"Just get away from me." she whimpered, pulling away from the teen's hand off of her. His touch burned, she couldn't stand it. She wrenched away from him violently her eyes shutting tightly, pulling herself into fetal position with her tail tucked.

Still Goku continued to coddle her, apologizing for his behavior, she knew he meant well, but then again it was his fault for not listening in the first place. He openly told her, he was deliberately not listing to her, Ava was about to growl at Goku to leave her alone but somebody beat her to it.

"Goku! I'm home with groceries! Could you give me a hand would ya!" Chi Chi announced herself at the front door. Goku snapped his direction at the door, glancing back to Ava unsure on either to stay or not. "Leave me be. She needs you right now." she snapped at him, sounding cold.

He hesitated but eventually his weight left the other side of the bed, slowly walking to the door. "Ava, I'll be right back. Please don't leave alright..." he told her before walking out the room closing the door behind him.

Ava groaned and cursed as she her spine throbbed painfully. _Shit Goku..._ With her tail now broken, she was sure that she would not be able to walk properly. She would have to wait for her tail to heal on its own, for now her tail bone all the way through her spine would have to suffer.

Never had she ever broken her tail before, Goku on the other hand had broken his tail and severed. And she cringed every time, knowing it was very sensitive. The most Ava could do would probably hobble, which she did not want.

If Goku wanted her to stay badly before, he got his wish come true, even if it wasn't intentional.

Ava sighed lying on her side, biting down the pain as looked around her surroundings. The room was covered in beautiful maroon with gold and black accents. It was simple but classic setup from the way the room was made. A small table set on both sides of the bedside with lamps. _I wonder who designed this one._.. she thought looking around; the bed was covered in soft plush dark Maroon comforters.

She breathed softly looking at her ruffled tail; she was going to have to talk to Goku whenever he came back. She groaned closing her eyes, "I'm so gonna beat his ass..." she murmured.

* * *

She lay in that position for two odd hours cradling her tail taking small naps in between. The tailed female managed to get herself in the bathroom and take a shower to ease the heated pain she was enduring. It was pretty late whenever she had awaken, she was sure the wedded couple had fallen asleep, since Goku never came back.

She had her tail wrapped around her waist loosely, not wanting to brushing against anything. She turned off the shower squeezing the water off her hair stepping out the shower, water trickling down her body. A towel was quickly wrapped around her body as she went to grab her clothes that were folded neatly on the counter.

Slowly she dried herself off and got dressed into some clothes to sleep in for the night. "I think I'll just stick with panties and T- shirt tonight, I really don't need my pants to add tension." she said to herself.

She stumbled a bit as the teen phased through the door, "...guh...I have no balance..." Tediously she crawled on to the bed, unaware of the two curious eyes that sat on the dark end of the bed. She had to keep walking to a minim for now, oh how she hated the words 'bed ridden'. Such an inactive word.

She unwound her tail from her waist hissing softly, carefully she examined where her tail had gotten trapped in between the door. A whine escaped her lips, her tail was beyond swollen. "It looks so ugly now..." she said sadden by the appearance of her swollen tail, the fur looking matted as the apparent discoloring was showing.

" ..Ava..." Goku finally spoke behind her.

The teen's body tensed but didn't turn around to face the man behind her. Ava continued to examine her tail, pretending to ignore him.

"...I brought some stuff to put around your tail, i know how a broken tail feels..." he trailed off, waiting if Ava would respond. Her blue grey eyes casting a side glace as she drag out the silence but not for too long. The weight of the bed shifted behind her, Goku's hands gently grabbing a hold of her sides. "... Ava please..."he begged.

Her tail slithered out of her hands and onto Goku's lap, she let out a soft hiss as it flopped down, "Be careful, it's really sensitive..." she warned him.

Nodding Goku carefully took the part of broken tail into his hands, taking out some ointment and covering it over the bruised area. Goku massage the unaffected part of her tail to release some tension. Her shoulders eased down as Goku fingers tended to her swollen limb.

"Thank you..." she whispered, winching as Goku began wrapping her tail in bandages.

"Don't... I owe you ..." he told her whiling finishing tending to the appendage. Still he continued to massage it, knowing it would ease the pain of her spine. Ava relaxed bit, letting Goku lean closer to her. She could hear the man behind her fidgeting, he wanted to say something. "Are you still going to leave?"

Ava glanced calmly at the teen before closing her eyes, "Yes...But I'm keeping my word and staying for a month like I said."

"Are you leaving because of me..?"

"No." she half way lied,"Why would you think that?"

"Cause I hurt you...and I can see that you do feel uncomfortable around me... alot." He whispered to her.

She shook her burgundy head, "I'm not uncomfortable around you Goku...it's just inappropriate." she told him once again, she missed the frown touching his lips. She had been saying that a lot lately, without giving much context other than it was related to Kissing, which he still didn't agree with.

"Will you please stop saying that, you make as if being around you is wrong. Like how earlier when I called you pretty and you called it inappropriate. How is calling you pretty wrong? You are beautiful, and I love telling you that." he argued with her, "because Goku it's just is." It was beginning to become off topic again, but she had to explain it to the stubborn man.

"How." he said raising his voice bit. He wanted answer to this the nonsense she was feeding him, first Dominance pounce, and complementing her, what's next? Hugging was not comfortable to her.

"Goku. I don't care about how I look, or how it makes me feel. Being pretty and beautiful is for someone that can be seen, hear, touched, and I am neither of those nor will i ever be. But you know who is, Chi Chi. She's nice, pretty, and your wife that loves you very much. If... if i was cute, It would be a waste to tell me that I am, when there is some one who deserves it more than I do." her throat began to feel dry as she continued, " There are special things you do with a special person that you love. You kiss a person you love. That is not me." she murmured, pulling her tail away from Goku, "That is why it's inappropriate it and it's my fault." she admitted with her voice breaking. She brought this upon herself she realized, the flashbacks of her being closed mouthed when Goku turned to her for aid about the situation. She let it happen, let him walk down the aisle with guilt bottled at her chest. That was perfect moment to tell him, no she feared like she had been for years and let Goku give away part of his life to random girl from the past. Here, she sat pushing him away again.

She cursed herself for mentioning it out loud, the conversation she had with him in the room at the Ox kingdom was replaying in her mind. Her stomach curling at the guilt ridden pressure, which made it hard to breathe. She promised to not say a word, but to let Goku be clueless about the vow he unknowing made, she felt shameful of being fearful. She had opportunities around opportunities to open her mouth, and fail continuously. Her failure of being Goku's friend was now the unwinding of the truth with in her.

Goku stared at her back in silence, digesting the words slowly. She was confusing him, how was it her fault? All this time he was the one pulling the advances. "Ava look at me." he silently pleaded with her. He reached over her shoulder and gently grabbed her chin to face him. Her blue gray orbs started to water. **_Do something..._**

"Hey look at me." he told her gently," Why is it your fault?"

"I-I...I-m sorry...I should have..." she struggled as the tightness in her throat grew. "Yesterday when you married Chi Chi, you obligated your love, attention, and detonation to her. To spend the rest of your life... loving her. When you marry someone, you marry them cause you love them...and you don't want to be apart no matter the sickness, or though health, till death do you part... not because you promised them. You would be giving your life away...and that you did." she hiccuped, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

The palm tree haired man's face paled significantly, hearing her confession. "I...I did what!?...No one said I was doing all of that!? Why... Why didn't you tell me!? "He yelled in disbelief and shock that Ava would let him do such a thing without giving him a heads up. He felt slightly betrayed that she didn't tell him sooner and saved the heart break later. **_See what your pretending has gotten us!_** The voice started to accuse, **_but...No you wanted to keep a damn promise to some damn stranger! I told you! I told you!_**

 _Shut up! Not now!_ Goku growled, _that's still doesn't explain why she didn't tell me this!_

"I-I tried Goku...I wanted to tell you so badly. I just couldn't...I was afraid." she breathed closing her eyes tightly.

"Afraid of what?" he urged, wishing she would open her eyes. He sighed wiping the tear that trailed to her chin. He had meant to come and apologize for his behavior, not make her cry. He watched as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, fighting internally to sputter out her reasoning.

There was click in his head, matching some of the pieces that were aloof. _She's finally going to tell me isn't she...?_

 ** _I think so let's watch.._**.

"I'm afraid to tell you how I felt...I-I don't want you love her...when I love you." she confessed in a whisper. Her anxiety and guilt were turning her olive skin into a cheery, and the soft chuckle that left Goku's lips made her feel foolish. "I know it's stupid..." she said quickly diminishing her confession.

She was taking by surprise when her lips felt Goku's, it was short kiss but surprising none the less. "No it's not." he whispered. All he needed was her confession to break the hesitant barrier he was struggling to hold. He to held guilty, knowing the way the girl looked at him in reality, acting oblivious to it for quite a while.

Ava growled feeling her eyes water, she didn't want him to forgive her. "Yes it is..." she whimpered, "I should have told you..." he kissed her again. He wanted her to be quiet and fall into the kiss like before but she resisted with a hiccup.

"I should have told you, so i wouldn't have to say no..." her palms tried to push him away but his firmer grip won against her unstable strength. "Then stop saying no..."He pushed his lips onto her's again, this time getting Ava to react. Her soft lips slowly moving against his. She wanted to yell him for being so persistent and for her being so weak against his kisses. Oh were they heavenly

Holding her still, securing her in his arm, being careful to not harm her back. Ava knew after this, it would cause trouble, no doubt in her mind will Goku stop obeying her request, to not to be kissed . She didn't know how she let her self fall so quickly after being so determine into talking some sense into him. Now he knew her secret and he couldn't stop himself.

"Goku... we have to stop.." she breathed between the kiss, "It's wrong and you know it.." she whispered gently pulling away refusing to look up at his hazed over eyes. A meek grin met his lips knowing he had won, despite what Ava said, she herself knew too. Goku placed her head on his broad chest, not saying anything to the girl. "but you love me...so it's ok." kissing her forehead as if everything was going to be alright.

The burgundy hair teen closed her eyes tightly in sweet defeat, _you suck at conversations Ava_. She thought to herself.

* * *

Alright Guys another chapter is out woot woot!

The last chapter for 2017 sadly, but worry not 2018 is only a couple...days..weeks away :D

I'm off to post out another chapter for my other story 'Walking Monographs' doing a bit of a Christmas special if you say, might even update for 'Looking Glass' before the year is out. Plz check em out, you won't be disappointed.

Anyway, it's been a good year of Fan-fiction and I'm glad I got to write as much as I did this year, I managed to to conjuncture 5 stories in the span of Three months ;D. I'm very grateful, to say the least.

Don't forget to comment how you felt about today's Chapter, I felt that i rushed it a bit but then again i wanna get to the juicy and meaty parts ;D

I'll see you guys next year, Merry Christmas and Happy new years.


	6. Chapter 6: In to the woods

Hey guys, it been a good minuet but here I am for the new year. Woot 2018

Shout outs:

 **Jazzmo03** \- Thanks, and glad you like my other stories as well. ;D

A/N- I wanted to give you guys a little insight on how I intend to write Goku, in the original Manga/anime he is slightly portrayed as a very naive and if you watch super they overplay this trait to the fullest, which is kind of nerve racking but hey what can you do about it. Buttt in my lil fanfiction my dear Goku isn't a complete idiot, just a bit naive and Innocent minded, only a tad bit though. If you hadn't notice Goku seems to have a bit of Yandere in him, which I'm having fun writing, a Yandere Goku just sounds so interesting. ;} My favorite Tsundre Prince won't be entering the story for quite a long time but I can't wait for his arrival hehe.

Disclaimer- don't own DB/Z/GT/Super, wish I did though. ;D

-K47

* * *

It was cold. Her back was pressed against some cool, and hard like metal. A table maybe? Everything around her was dark, a flash of light flickered over her. She grimaced at the sudden brightness of light, trying to squint her already closed eyes. Realizing that they were closed she tried blink to open them but fail to do so. Her eye lids felt heavy and weak. She tried to move her body but that too resisted to her commands. This was odd. She wasn't sure if she dreaming or not. Sounds of constant beeps of a heart monitor filled the room she was in.

There was a distinct smell that lingered in the air, a rustic aroma mixed with the scent of flowers? Whatever the smell was it was heavily emitted in the air, ticking her nose as she took slow shallow breaths. She listened to the calm and relaxed rhythm of her heart beat for a while, something was very off.

Ava felt the sudden feeling of someone pressing their hand against her side, if her body wasn't still like a Vegetable she would have flinched. Their hands were gentile as they began to poke around her bare stomach. She didn't have any clothes on.

 _Where am i?_

She mentally growled, wanting her lips to snarl at whom was touching her with those wondering hands. "Alright Coi, patient seems to be stable." said a soft feminine voice. She was the one that was studying her at the moment. The woman continued to poke her abdominal sides testing to see if her body would respond. "Sedatives are working."

"Good, prepare for another shot of the Toixne. Subject seems low on Iron and white blood cells." another voice peeped in; this person had a deep and rougher tone. Definitely a male.

"Affirmative." Ava heard the woman mummer, Ava felt another set of hands gently pry open her mouth, it was the man. His hands were larger and much warmer. Feeling the heat from his hands was unnatural, she never felt anyone's touch like this before.

"Here I go." She heard woman whispered, and then out of nowhere Ava felt the sharp pain of a needle piercing her throat. Ava felt the dire need to gag but still remained in her vegetable like state. Her comatose state didn't block any of the pain that she was enduring, she mentally began screaming.

Ava's eye lids snapped open as she shot up from the bed covers, desperately gasping for air. She cautiously touched her neck, remembering the needle that was shoved down her throat. Ava blinked around her surroundings and relieved that she was in the dark maroon guest room. "J-Just a dream..." She breathed, wiping the sweat that covered her forehead.

The teen fell back onto the bed catching her breath, hesitantly closing her eyes. _That's one way to wake up..._ she thought dryly. That dream was so realistic; Ava had dreams that seemed to real but not ones such as vividly pain full as that one. Never had she dreamt about unfamiliar touches and pain before, they felt too real. She shutter thinking back to her vegetable sate she was in. _I see why Goku hates hospitals now..._

She and Goku shared the same dislike for hospital but on different levels, for example Goku had an irrational fear while she got an uncomfortable vibe. She could tolerate it to a certain extent. Lazily she laid her forearm over her forehead, "What time is it?" she groaned.

"It's about nine'ish." Goku answered coming through the bathroom door. The taller teen was already dressed in a pair of orange pants and a white t-shirt, clearly been awake longer than she had been.

Ava visually tensed seeing Goku walk through the doorway, last nights earlier conversation still fresh in her mind. Her face flushed red at her poor behavior; she had let her self fall into Goku's persistence. "Oh." she said in a hush.

Ava pursed her lips into a line when he made his way towards the girl. She hissed loudly as she attempted to turn around, had forgotten about her sensitive spine. Quickly Goku came to her aid, "Don't move too fast, your tail is still healing." He reminded her.

"Noted." she breathed as she sat back up. He smiled softly rubbing her back to ease the pain. She took deep relaxed breaths as the pain faded, "Think you'll be alright?"

"Mhm." she grunted, Ava took a full look at other teen, and he had a cheeky smile on his face as normal. Ava turned away from his gaze, looking at his goofy face as if everything was alright just made her uncomfortable. Goku looked her questionably, frowning a bit at her sudden shyness. "Thank you." She whispered.

Gently he grasps her chin and made her face him, "Hey what's wrong? Is your back still hurt?" "No I'm alright... "The older teen brushed a random hair from her face, gently cupping her face, "Are you sure?" he persisted. She smiled lightly at the random act of sweetness, _Why is he so sweet?_ "Yeah Goof ball." she yawned to cover up her lie.

He narrowed his eyes at Ava; he could see though her lie. Usually he wouldn't be able to tell wither Ava would be telling the truth, one of her mischievous talents that she rarely used. Today he didn't need any help to know she was lying to his face, her gushing within her yawn was a dead giveaway. "You don't have to lie, i can see it..."

Goku sighed when the teen avoid his gaze, he thought he had solved the awkward conversations last night. Sure there was a bit of crying, but the both of them had come to terms right? No, it had somewhat backfired. He would have to fix that. He had a feeling Ava would be this way in the morning, everything was moving a bit faster than he had planned for this month but what was done was done. The voice had already conversed with him and ranted about their predicament, coming together for talk of their own with burgundy hair teen.

Goku gripped her hand gently into his making the younger teen jump at his touch. Her olive skin was a bit warm, he was aware that she woke up to nightmare she was having. It would explain her jumpy attitude, but Goku was no fool, she was nervous to be around the other teen because she was embarrassed. Blurting out her feelings as a blubbering mess must gave her all sorts of embarrassment not to mention the overwhelming guilt she already had. "I know yesterday wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, and I know I played a part in it. I hurt you yesterday and we had a complicated argument." he said with is voice lowered to a soft tone. He still was angry with himself about losing control and accidentally harming Ava. Human contact was very limited and precious for Ava, the young martial artist didn't want Ava to resent and in fear of the only person she was able to socialize with.

A blush crept on her cheeks, "Yeah we did..."

"I wanted to talk yesterday so you could hear what i had to say. So far all I've done is listen to you without fully voicing out my opinion about it, and truth be told i hate it when you do that." he said rubbing his neck. "W-What I'm trying to say is that i want you hear me out, I have a lot of stuff on my chest that you need to hear, I think that it will ease some stuff over."

Ava raked her hand through her scalp releasing a soft sigh. _I have been unfair..._

Goku gently bought his thumb over her palm; her skin had cooled a bit to a normal temperature, the teen silently nodded, before a yawn could escape. Goku held her hand a little longer; her petite and olive smooth hands looked vastly different to his pale muscular palms. He knew in little over a months' time her hand would be slipping out of his to embark on journey by herself. Goku tighten the grip on her hand a bit still caressing it with his thumb.

Ava was his and his alone. She needed to understand that, his marriage with Chi Chi was minor setback that faulted on his and Ava's part. The situation would be handling with accordingly, his main priority sat right in front of him on the bed. He frowned to himself upon her timorous attitude; he suppressed it with smile, knowing it would only ruin the mood "Do you think that you can walk?"

Avoiding his gaze she pursed her lips together at her lap, "A little yes." she whispered.

"Go ahead and take a shower alright, I'll come back after breakfast." Ava watched as Goku grabbed Ava's bag from up under the bed, he had placed it there after she whimpered to sleep last night. "Here." he placed her traveling bag on the bed.

"After breakfast I want to take you somewhere." he stated pulling away from the bed, "I shouldn't be gone for long alright." Ava nodded listening Goku give her instructions, her gray blue orbs still having a drowsy haze of sleep over them.

Smirking at her drowsy form, he gave her good morning kiss to wake her up, which it did. She blinked at Goku's unsuspected surprised kiss, "Good, I'll be right back." he grinned, ruffling her hair as he left.

Ava touched her lips, blinking blankly before looking at the door. The teen growled into her palm, "Bad Ava." she scolded herself.

* * *

Bulma was running around the clock in office as she tried to finish the loose ends to her projects. The blue haired scientist tapped her chin with her pin as she read over the formula that was on her chalk board. The key components of the cooper substance was ultimately useless at this point, the substance was over canceling the components that remained.

"Kashio do you have anything?" she asked her assistant. Bulma had gotten along pretty well with her assistant, she skeptical at first when her father had suggested it. She had been an independent worker all of her life, with co-workers of the company just worked on Major to minor projects that didn't acquire her personal touch. Kashio was a nervous teen when she started, and still sort of was, but the young assistant was learning the ropes pretty quick.

Her assistant pulled her head up away from the microscope, "It's nothing that I can say that works for sure Ms. Briefs but I do have a suggestion. I theorize that if we enlarge the shape of the battery by about three centimeters it should release the tension that battery is enduring."

Bulma pointed at Kashio's suggestion, "That's not a bad Idea actually." Bulma swerved into her chair swooshing to her computer, the heiress began typing away to into one of her Blueprints that was on a tap. "Three centimeters." she repeated as she typed in a different size for to the blueprints. Her blue eyes lit up as the she put the older version of the battery and the alternate version models beside each other. The bit models played a test run animation, the model to left representing the present model and the one on the right being the altering models. The present model began to disrupt as the time began, the model animation exploding into little 8-bits.

"Looks like your theory was proven correct Kashio." Bulma whistled with relief, Kashio looked over shoulder glancing over to the computer Bulma was typing on. "Really?" she peeked.

"Correct, it's still a bit unstable of course, I believe we may have to replace the Copper with something else." Kashio pushed her glass up with smile, "At least it's a step in the right direction, our blue prints for the exterior body parts for the bots is completed. I know the deadline was due last week but that our computers were offline." she excused.

Bulma waved it off as she made some changes to the formula on the black board. "Oh I understand, every now and then the lab has some sort of dis-meta with our severs. It happened pretty frequently a few years ago."

"I assume its fix now?" Kashio asked look back into the microscope.

"Uhh... it's a working progress sadly. I and my father have never been able to pinpoint what exactly is causing the dis-meta. Usually viruses and multiple failed attempts to hack into our severs. On record there is no evidence of a hacker or random virus." their diagnosed would always come up blank. A real frustrating ordeal that she and her father were dealing with, the dis-meta case was a rather odd one.

What Bulma didn't tell Kashio is that the dis-meta wasn't just a technical problem; just calling it a dis-meta was really false. Discussing the truth about the 'dis-meta' was heavily incorporated to be disclosed behind closed doors. The actual source of Capsule corps problems was a from an unknown magnetic vibrancy. The fields that the vibrancy released was heavily condense, because of this density its energy reacted to their servers as most like a virus. The vibrancy was made up of components that were not identified on the periodic table, something completely new and off of this world.

As much as her father wanted to study and learn about the extraterrestrial vibrancy the scientists had to get rid of it as it was interfering with his and his company files and tech.

Bulma looked at her phone as it vibrated; it was a message from her father. Speak of the devil.

 _Dad-_ _Bulma head up to my office, I have some news about the dis-meta problem_

"That sounds a bit concerning." Bulma furrowed her brow agreeing. "Yeah, speaking about the dis-meta I need to follow up with my father with that. Apparently my father has come up with something." the heiress mumbled, typing up a short update before signing off , " I'm sorry to be leaving so soon Kashio, but my father needs me at the moment."

"Oh it's fine Ms. Briefs; I know how important a dis-meta can be. In god speed." Kashio saluted, earning a giggle from heiress as she exited out from the office.

 **... TP...**

Bulma knocked on her father's office door before cracking it open to peek through. "Ya in here Daddy?" The smell of a burning cigarette strongly within the atmosphere of the room, no doubt her father was smoking. "Yes darling." Dr. Briefs replied, Bulma stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

As expected her father sat at his desk, a freshly lit cigarette in one hand with the other petting the black kitten the slept in his lap. The scientist to a long drag before greeting his daughter, "How has the day been treating you sweet heart?" he smiled before puffing out smoke.

"Well I'm still currently working on those battle droids which has been just peachy..." she laughed sarcastically, earning a chuckle from her father, "Hasn't Ms. Soha been helping you with that Bulma?"

"Tremendously, I and Kashio are just one step closer to solving the battery's energy problem. The girl has some tepidness tendencies but she's been improve more and more as she works by my side. I'm very glad I listened to your advice, paper work has been posthaste with her around." The younger scientist pulled out a cigarette of her own from her lab coat; the lavender hair scientist lifted his lighter to light the small stick.

"Thanks." she said before taking a drag.

"You know those are quite bad for your health Bulma." her father teased. Bulma laughed at her father's little joke, " Bad habits from my father sadly." A grin tugged on the corner of her lips as she took a drag at the cigarette.

He shrugged his shoulders chuckling at his daughters retort, flicking the small cigarette with his index finger, burning ash falling into the ash tray. "Anyway, I called you here so I could discuss about the issue."

"You found something?"

The Doctor simply nodded his hands with drawling from the kitten, the small feline meowed a whine. The small kitten crawled onto the owners shoulder, curling in between the scientist neck. He ran his hands onto the smooth sliver cased Laptop that been placed on the desk. "Yes. It's something I came across while looking at some footage. Since the beginning the Vibrancy attacks have all been random. No warning signs for when the attack would start or how long that attack would sojourn. I believe I've found a connection to why Vibrancy attacks when it does." Bulma walked over to her father's side as Dr. Briefs opened up the slivered cased laptop with the Capsule Corp logo embedded in it. "I've kept flies on the date and times whenever we suffered attacks from the Vibrancy." he mummer as he began typing up the dates of the 'dis-meta' attacks.

The heiress pursed her lips as she skimmed over the dates on her father screen. The first dates were flied when back when she was still a teenager, she didn't realize that the vibrancy had been affecting Capsule Corp so early on. One particular date, age 753, she remembered vividly it was around the same time King Piccolo attacked. The vibrancy made it difficult to contact her father and warning him of the attack of the demon king. There was a large time jump to where the dated attack was from last week.

"I didn't know the vibrancy attacks were going on this long...I barely remember those days. I must have been traveling with Goku at the time..." she muttered, pointing to the earlier dates." I still don't see where the connection is, the dates still seem random."

"Indeed you were Bulma; Theses dates are the exact times whenever you embarked on any of your journeys with Son." Bulma raised a brow at her father.

"How do my adventures with Goku have any connection with the Vibrancy?" The scientist shook his head, "It's not the adventures, its Goku himself. The vibrancy is somehow connected with Goku."

"Goku?! Dad how do you implicate that Goku has something to do with an overall technical parasitical issue?" Scratch crawled off the doctor's shoulder as Bulma began to speak loudly in the quite room.

"I know it sounds a bit absurd Bulma but the coincidences are too... Coincidental. The first attacked was the same date Son came to Capsule Corp looking for you so he could use the dragon radar. You my dear may have not noticed because of your business with Son, the disruptive were short but very troublesome for Company. There is a pattern; it's not that hard to put together Bulma." The founder of Capsule Corp clicked to on to some footage that was linked to the dates. Bulma was silent as she watched videos revealing a younger version of Son in each of the clips. The naive child wasn't doing anything in particular in footage that followed him around the halls, and the short clips of him in conversation with Bulma and Yamcha. "The vibrancy duration time is equally measured to the time period that Goku arrives and leaves the premises." he said to further support his evidence.

Bulma began to consider her father's claim; she skimmed over the date's another time trying to place them in her memory. Dr. Briefs took drag at his cigarette as he watched his daughter place some the puzzles together.

"What about the recent attack? Goku didn't visit last week." she pointed out to her father. The doctor let out a puff of smoke as he silently went back to the laptop. "That I must say I'm not too sure about." he admitted as he continued to type. The vibrancy had lasted longer than it had ever has over the years of experiencing them. The typical time stamp of an attack was up to a few hours, the latest attacked lasted a whole week. His theory fell short to explain the lasted attack; it was true that Goku hadn't stayed on the premises for a week.

"Your slightly false Bulma Son Goku did visit Capsule Corp, a few days ago. He just didn't tell you or me in that matter that he was here." The scientist pushed play on another clip for Bulma to watch.

Bulma narrowed her eyes recognizing where the camera feed was being recorded. It was located the hallway right out beside her persona lab. The camera continued to pan over the selected area; she noted that noting seemed out of placed, just as she had left it as normal. Suddenly Goku's form came into view; he was walking frantically around the hallway, cautiously looking over his shoulder from time to time.

"What the hell is Goku doing down there? ...Is he wearing a suit?" She studied her friend's dressed up attire, it was very unlike Goku to be dressed in a suit, and an all-white one in fact. _I can't believe sneaked into one of the most Important parts of Capsule Corp and didn't even get caught...well dad did catch him._

"When I first seen this I wasn't quite sure what to make of this and I still don't know what to think of it now. His behavior seem very off, it looks as if the boy is looking for something." he added, he fast forwarded the feed to where Goku began walk past a couple of window monitors.

"Watch as he walks passes these monitors." The young teen was hastily walking past the screen monitor's, his attitude less frantic but still in a rush. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she watches the monitors, the screens circuits were starting to mess up. As if a magnetic was interfiling with the monitor. It was the Vibrancy "How is that?"

"It looks as if Goku is causing the Vibrancy but if you look closely, you can see how the dis-meta is effecting the monitors behind Son and not ones in front of him. I believe the Vibrancy is following Goku."

"You think so?"

"Mhm. The vibrancy lasted a whole week before Son came that day. At the moment Son is walking off the premise, the Vibrancy levels decreased magnificently at the same time he leaves." Bulma tapped her chin watching the video, the evidence felt a little vague to go off on, but considering that they had no major leagues to go off of, this seemed the most rather practicable theory.

"This is an odd connection that you found dad i got to say, as I am dubious that Goku is somehow connected. I will be willing to go behind this, Goku's behavior is bit concerning. I will have to run some test on him to detected what type of connection Son has with the vibrancy." the blue haired scientist flickered the ash off her cigarette.

"I'll call over to the new Son residence, and make an appointment for Son. Getting him over here might be tricky if he finds out needles are involved." She ran her fingers through her straight aquamarine locks.

Dr. Briefs looked up at his daughter as he closed the laptop, "I trust that you can word around it. Until then I'm going to need your assistance in build a vibrancy suppressor, I want to be prepared for Son's visit." Bulma nodded, a drag of smoke leaving her lips.

"Yeah, those battle droids can wait. This is much direr."

* * *

In far forest of, Mt. Paozu, two figures flew above the untamed wilderness. Siting on the nimbus, Ava sneaked glances at the teen flying beside her. As true to his word Goku came straight back from his well-made breakfast and collected the temporarily immobilize girl.

Being over caring, Goku had offer to carry her simply not wanting the younger teen to walk in possible pain , but she politely declined to be held, requesting the nimbus cloud as her transportation. Ava knew that Goku would be like an over bearing mother, clingy and even more protective, in his eyes she was a dependent crippled puppy who was lovey dovey over him. Despite her hush mood she was in, she didn't mind how delicate he was being with her. It was cute. Just earlier Goku had 'serious' prep talk with nimbus, instructing the cloud to be extra cautious with the blue eyed teen; Ava found the interaction very adorable scene.

"How far are we going into the woods?"

Goku turned to her, flashing her light smile, "Not too far I promise, just sit tight Ava."

"You know that's what you said five minutes ago." Goku chuckled, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yes, I am aware little Miss. impatient." Goku flipped over to his backside as he flew beside the magical cloud, "Don't get mad at me alright, we can't fly too fast, you might fall off nimbus."

Ava pursed her lips into a light frown, "You act as if I wouldn't survive the fall."

"In normal standers I wouldn't doubt it," Goku glanced away knowing he was about to earn a glare,"... but since you don't have control over your balance I think certain precautions should be in place." Ava rolled her eyes. Son Goku wasn't even flying in the speed of double digits; it was like flying beside a grandma who had a walker, with the mobility of a Tortuous.

"Ya know, I wouldn't be handicapped if it weren't for a certain someone." Slyly she reminded him.

"I know...and I said I was sorry."

"I know it was just accident, but you don't have to treat me like broken puppy. I can literally faze through objects and people, whom already aren't aware of my existence in the first place. Just so ya know as well." She told Goku off flicking his nose.

Goku jerked his head back, scrunching his stinging nose. "Ow! Why so mean?" whined Goku.

"You move too slowly for one. Two; your face is punch-able... it just has something about it ..." _That says kiss me..._ She wanted to say out loud, mentally she growled at herself pushing those thoughts aside. "And third your mocking my strength by saying I'm unable of protecting myself."

"...Well you're not," he said matter a factually, "but if you want to be so Independent as you say you are , whom am I to keep you from killing yourself." he said dryly, assuring Ava that he would no longer be 'handicapping her' as she would say. Secretly he was happy that Ava began talking more openly again, even if she was being a little bratty.

A grin surfaced over her features, "Really?" She doubted Goku was telling the truth and must have been bluffing. He replied with a simple "Yep." pretending to ignore her he began looking over his shoulder down below the forest. Ava rubbed her hands together in a sinister like gesture. _Finally! Grandma Goku seemed a bit too boring_.

"If you say so... Nimbus! Fly faster in maximum speed!" she ordered the mythical cloud. The older teen's eyes widen, before Goku could even stop the command the Cloud launched its self out of sight. Leaving Goku behind with the wind rustling in his face.

"Damn it Ava." he cursed under his breath before following the direction of the cloud.

On the Nimbus Ava was holding onto the yellow cloud bright eyed? The cloud was faster than she had remembered; she had nearly left Goku in the dust. Ava threw her head back laughing, "Whew! Nimbus go faster boy!" The cloud wispy complied with her demand, boosting up to faster speed than before. Her deep burgundy hair flowing widely behind her.

The cloud began with wild spirals in the air, the usual daredevil like aerial tricks the mythical creature would perform. Ava couldn't help but laugh, for a short moment she felt like a kid. It had been almost four years since Ava and Goku used the nimbus, it had rendered useless after they started their training with Kami. Reminiscing the nostalgic thrill that ran through the invisible girl, she began to rise off nimbus with arms out to keep her balanced. She doubted this attempt would be very smart for her to do.

She muster a smug grin as she steadily stood up tall, her hands propped up at her hips." See i don't need help." And at that very moment she ironically slipped off Nimbus.

 _Dammit I jinks myself!_

Ava yelled for Nimbus but to no avail the Nimbus cloud went to a complete different direction than where she was heading. Did the cloud not hear her command? Again Ava yelled for Nimbus cupping her hands over mouth, still there was no response. "NIMBUS I'M OVER HERE!" she yelled irately. The figure of the cloud began to disappear from eyesight as it continued to go farther and farther away. "NIMBUS!" she screamed a final time before giving up on Nimbus coming to her aid.

The wind behind her was strongly picking up as she pummeled to the ground, the girl gained Goosebumps from the falling sensation. Goku was right about the possibility of her not being able to survive the fall with the weakened state she was in; her Ki was somewhat numb to the waist down. A nervous whine escaped her lips, finally looking behind her shoulder; she realized how close she was from crashing into the forest. _Okay I gotta try to fly._ Ava began flapping her arms and legs aimlessly trying to summon some of her own Ki. "Work! Work! Work! WORK!"

Ava nearly wanted to cry when a tiny Ki blast launched from her feet, "That's not what I'm trying to do!" She could feel her fee falling trip would come to a stop pretty soon, the sounds of the forest below becoming more distinct as well as the fear of dying. Never in her life did she think she would end up killing herself because of a silly mistake. Fazing through the ground would be utterly useless, it would be a fair chance she would end up falling all the way through the planet that is if a cave would come to her rescue, either way she would be fucked.

Ava covered her hands over face as she braced herself for the painful impact that may or may not kill her. "I should have listened to Goku." she whimpered.

"Yeah, you should have." a husky voice suddenly spoke.

Ava removed her hands from her face she wasn't falling anymore, instead she was safety secured in a pair of bare muscular arms, and she blinked blankly recognizing her rescuer. Goku stared down at Ava with a stern look, clearly not pleased with Ava. Ignoring the look she was receiving Ava grasped her arms around Goku desperately. "Thank god it's you!" she gasped, burying her head into nape of his shoulder. "I thought i was going to die for a second." she shakily chuckled.

"I bet you did, Ava do you know how dangerous that was?" he whispered hoarsely, pulling Ava closely to his beating chest. "When i said i wasn't going to stop you from killing yourself, I didn't mean for you to take it literally."

"Believe me I didn't either." She said with her voice muffled between Goku's shoulders, the vibration of her voice tickling the flying teen. Goku examined the Ava to see if she was alright, noting this Ava peeked from his shoulder, "I'm alright Son. It was just a fall, the only thing I have an issue with is Nimbus." she a frown replaced the smile on her lips, "I called Him, and he didn't even come to my rescue."

Smoothing down the random burgundy locks that waved in the air, he smiled. He couldn't stay mad at her even if he wanted too, the way she puffed up her bottom lip in a pout was adorable. He was glad he saved her from her doltish stunt. He hosted her chin up from under his shoulder to get a look at her face; he could tell by her eyes that she was bit shook from the fall but overall she fine. "I had called him back after you took off like you did, he must have responded to me first instead of you. I didn't realize you fell off." he apologized.

"So nimbus left me to die just to see what you wanted? ...I knew he had favorites." she deadpanned. The burgundy haired teen looked over above her head as they passed the large forest trees, the colorful leaves blocking out the sunlight creating a cooler and shadowy atmosphere.

"I doubt that Ava, technically Master Roshi gave Nimbus to me, meaning that I own him." he corrected her with a chuckled. Hearing Ava scoff he shrugged his shoulders, "and besides you don't have to be jealous."

Ava scoffed even louder, "Me? Jealous? Never." _Oh the nerve of this man, he gets irritated if i stare at Yamcha for too long._ "I don't have Favorites so I see no point in getting jealous about anything or ANYONE for that matter." Stressing the word 'anyone' for Goku as they descended to forest floor. The area Goku had choose to land was pretty, a great change of view for Ava herself, having yet to really tour around the forest by herself.

She turned to Goku to comment how beautiful the place was but the stopped she because of the bemused look Goku was giving her.

"What?" returning the perplexed look back at him.

 ** _Did she seriously say she didn't have favorites?_** The voice asked Goku sarcastically.

"It's nothing. "Goku shook his head letting out a smug chuckle as he let Ava down, her feet wobbled when it came in contact with solid ground. She yelped holding her hands out in front of herself. The young martial artist took one step and tumbled down to the ground like a toddler walking for the first time. "G-Goku just carries me I can't...I can't walk right now." She grunted.

Goku gathered her into his arms again, "Are you alright?" he said worriedly, checking her for any random bruises. She gave a curt nod, a blush creeping on her face. "I'll manage, I think you might have to carry me throughout this whole trip, I might make the walk there long than need be..." she muttered to herself.

"It's alright, I don't mind carrying ya. If anything it'll make the trip a bit easier, I owe you big time for your tail anyways." he said as he started to walk with Ava in his arms. "Speaking about your tail, how is it feeling?"

"It's still a bit numb, it aches from here and there but it feels vastly better compared to yesterday." Her tail flopped into her lap, the bandages still wrapped around the broken area.

"The swelling went down." Goku noted.

"Yeah but It still looks ugly, the fur is all matted." she said frowning. Ava was still sore eyed about her broken tail that left her unable to walk, but she kept in mind that it was an accident that occurred in a heated conversation.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologized looking at the bandaged appendage. He resented how his behavior had gotten, he was just glad that Ava had forgiven him. He didn't know how many apologies Ava would accept until she would didn't want anything to deal with him.

"You don't have to keep apologizing goofball." She leaned her head against his broad shoulder, pressing her cheek to his warm skin.

"Your too forgiving sometimes." he whispered to her, the tang of guilt laced under his voice. Ava flickered her gaze to the moving ground, Goku was right about that. He was just too hard to stay mad at; not forgiving him just felt plain sick on her part.

 _I know_ she wanted to admit. Like right now, she wanted to distance herself from Goku after revealing her feelings about him, yet there she was cuddle up in his arms. It was so easily to get lost in the warmth that radiate off of him. Placing a smile on her lips, she poked his cheek affectionately, "Let's change the subject."

He chuckled as a smile contagiously graces his features," Alright, you choose then."

"Hm K." pursing her pink lips together as she thought of a convention to spark up while they walked. "Oh, I know what I wanna talk about."

"Well what is it?"

"It's more of question but I'm gonna ask anyway, what was the deal when you gave me that odd look earlier?"

"What look?" Turning his attention down to her, a dark brow rose from his puzzled look.

"The one you gave me right as we landed, I said 'I didn't have any favorites' and you gave that look." The gears in his suddenly clicked, a smirk brimming the corners of his handsome smile, "You mean that... oh it was nothing."

She narrowed her eyes," Well your smirking says different Son Goku." The smirk on his lips only grew wider and wider as Ava drilled holes into his head. "Let's just talk about something else Ava."

 ** _I believe you've made her suspicious;_** the voice snickered from the back of his head.

"Come on tell me, you have something to say it's all over your face." she said in challenged playfully. Her hazel eyes staring intensely at his poor excuse of a poker face.

"Well if you must know, I thought the stuff you said about having no favorites was kind of Bullshit." Ava scowled, "What are you trying to say Goku?" grabbing a hold on of his spiked locks.

"H-Hey I'm just saying that you were laying when you said you doesn't have favorites." he said to his defense as the teen in his arms pulled at his hair. "Owe! Ava you were!"

"I was not."

Goku scoffed, "Um yeah you did, you totally have favorite."

"I do repeat NOT. HAVE FAVORITES. Why would I lie about having a favorite in the first place?" she placed a hand on her hip, huffing at the taller teen. The palm haired teen rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders; "I don't know Ava, why you would lie?" he shot back at her.

"Goku you might have a favorite but unlike you I love my friends equally."

"Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious Goku" a confident smirk stood proudly on his features as Ava denied having a favorite friend," Who do you think my favorite it is since you know so much?"

"I will tell you, but not after you tell me who is your favorite, if you had one 'hypothetically'." he challenged back."

"Hypothetically?" the burgundy haired teen repeated.

"Yes, if you had to choose hypothetically, who would you pick?"

"Hypothetically." Ava mused, tapping her chin. "Ok, I say if I have to choose, it would definitely be between Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin but then again Bulma and Krillin are much more reliable than Yamcha. Not saying that Yamcha isn't a good friend, he just falls short in somethings. Bulma has her smarts, she's quick witted, and very kind, not as generous as Krillin or Yamcha though. She can be a spoiled brat at times. Krillin is very sweet, the most generous out of everyone in the group, he always has your back and is very supportive. When we were Kids, he was sneaky and crafty with his pranks, though he's really grown into a respectable person. He has tremendous bravery even when the odds are stacked upon him. Plus I find his jokes funny. So I guess I would pick Krillin, Mhm him definitely. He is my favorite." Ava nodded with her answered; she had to admit Krillin was the best candidate personally. Unknown to her Goku was staring down at her with appalled look on his face. Jealously coating his sparking ebony eyes.

Ava raised a brow finally looking up at Goku, "What? You said choose."

 ** _Yeah, we meant us not Krillin!_**

"Y-You choose Krillin. Why!?" he exclaimed.

"Because he's my favorite, I literally just explained why Krillin is my favorite out of everyone." she explained to him slowly, not to sure why he was upset. "Was that not the person you pictured me choosing?" Ava could feel the jealously rising off of him.

"Um No. Hell no, it's the complete opposite of m- Ugh just never mind." he cut himself off; he voice was rising to loud. **_She didn't even put us in her top three... the hell._**

"Well who did you think I would choose?" she asked oblivious to the conversation in Goku head.

"Someone that wasn't Krillin obviously." He said under his breath, but Ava heard him clearly rolling her eyes. "Isn't Krillin your best friend?"

"Yeah he his, but he's not yours." he replied almost snarky.

"Well obviously Goofball, I just think he's cool and very dependable. Wouldn't you say the same?" she said in a softer tone, "I don't want you to be mad at me because I choose wrong in your eyes." She wasn't particularly upset more curious than anything. Finding secretly amusing to wipe that smirk off his face. If she sound as if she were offends, he would more than likely soften his tone with her, which it did. Goku sighed, "No it's alright, and whoever you choose is your opinions not mine. I shouldn't be so hostile." he apologized.

"Tell me who you think my favorite is." she asked hiding the eagerness in her voice.

"I don't want to tell you now," he muttered as a blush crept on her cheeks. "Your probably gonna laugh at me. Even though it's pretty obvious."

 _Oh don't back out now_.

"Well give me a hint then." she persisted, it wouldn't be too hard to guess, "I promise I won't laugh." she cutely tilted her head, her hands clasped neatly under her chin. "Please." The taller teen gave Ava a meek smile.

 _How should I go about this?_ Goku asked the voice. _I don't want to come off as narcissistic._

 ** _You mean jealous..._**

 _Same difference, she needs to know that I'm her's without sounding obsessive._

 ** _I believe it's too late for that, but I think I can aid some assistance..._** The inner voice began whispering to Goku. The raven haired teen grinned mentally hearing the other end of the conversation of his darker half.

"Ok here's one: You don't love this person like everyone else." That shouldn't be too hard to answer Ava.

"What do you mean, I love everyone equally." she said blankly.

Goku shook his head as the confident smirk returned, "No you don't, and you told me yourself that you love this person different especially." He watched Ava out the side of his eye as he flew over a couple of thorn and poison Ivy bushes. The sound of running water could be heard nearby, becoming more defined as Goku continued forward. "No let me take that back, I've seen you treat this person differently, you try to act all incognito about it most of the time but they've seen through it for a long time." Goku landed on dark smooth rocks, moss growing beneath them trying to escape the ground beneath it. The rocks surrounded near the base of a waterfall, where the sound of running water originated from.

"This person is really good at hiding their emotions, so well that it's to the point that it's hard to be them around you without hating their self for not being completely honest. They care for you just as much as you if not more." he admitted, holding back the need to look at Ava's hazel blue orbs.

"You make it as if this person can see me." Ava muttered whist looking over the waterfalls beauty, the bushes and tall trees surrounded the outside of the area, making it impossible to find, hidden and untouched just as everything in the forest. The sunlight poured over the area making the water glisten as it would at Kame's house. Captivated by the scenery she didn't notice Goku sitting her down on one of the smooth rocks.

"They can..." She heard him whisper in her ear. She blinked rapidly, looking up at Goku with a perplexed look. What did he just say? Someone could see her? No that was Impossible, she cursed. She didn't live in the same parallel as everyone else; her physical form was transparent to the things and people around her. She was deaf to the world.

She scrunched up her nose trying to figure out who exactly Goku was talking about. _This person cares deeply about me?_ There was only one person that knew her that well, and he was sitting beside her. Slowly placing the pieces together she turned to look at that exact person. Goku was already a breath away when she went to look at him, a meek smile on his lips. Ava gulped dryly as her heart beat started to pick up.

"You were talking about yourself." she breathed, licking her lips nervously.

"Yes." Her face began to turn a bit red, making teen across from her grin handsomely. Her heart hammered in her chest, her gaze averting Goku's watchful eyes. "You knew even before I told you... that I had feelings for you?"

"Yeah," he confirmed rubbing his neck," I know for quite a while and I feel like an idiot for not telling you about mine either or at least acknowledging them." It still gnawed at the back of his heart that he averted those concerns far back on his agenda. Granted the young Martial artist couldn't comprehend most emotions that everyone had to deal with daily, Anger, happiness, sadness where pretty simple to grasp, but the more complex the emotions became the more puzzled and frustrated he would become with himself.

If it weren't for Ava he would have been terribly more socially awkward and immoderately naive than he already was before he met Bulma and so forth. Even with Ava by his side, he still failed to comprehend or how to exactly react to these feelings.

When the voice first came around that was when links started to connect, the voice was a teacher per say. Lending its guidance... well more of his standpoint in a very aggressive manner. The lessons he had to under be treacherous and frightening in beginning, the voice opened doors and uncovered the foggy parts of his memory that he didn't know existed until it came along. The emotions could be overwhelming. Silently Goku's grew stronger mentally, even as of now he was still adapting, the voice told him the process would be tedious work and understandably Goku agreed, the results were worth waiting for.

Ava feels her heart skip a beat; he had his own feelings for her? She must have heard him wrong. "G-Goku you must be confused, I told you before in the field what you feel for me is not wh-"

"No! I know what I feel for you is different Ava, it's always has been." he stopped Ava from finishing her sentence, his ebony eyes harden with lips pressing into a thin line," I know I have a _fabulous_ record of my extreme nativity that proceeds me." he acknowledge bitterly. Her eyes locked with his as the soft tone left his voice turning into a serious one.

"I have the worst timing in the world I know, admitting this to you after everything that has happened over the past two days it appears disbelieving and not to mention my recent behavior..." Goku's stoic expression saddens a bit. "I'm not great at understanding feelings and stuff, but I promise you that there's no doubt in my mind that I know how I feel about you is different."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

Alright if you made it this far, don't be afraid to tell me how you felt about today's chapter in the reviews. ;D

Also Happy New years. (I know I'm late XD )

See you guys next time


	7. Chapter 7: I see you

Hello everybody, it's been too damn long. Um nothing new to add so let's get to it.

Shout outs to-

Jazzmo03- Love see you in my reviews, and don't worry your neediest makes me feel special. ;)

Guest- Um would like to thank for your review and I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Goku, it's so much fun.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't' own shit

Warning; hints of lemon

-K47

* * *

The realization hit her like a wave of vertigo. She was staring blankly at Goku's face, his lips were moving but whatever Goku was saying was deaf to her ears.

There was silence between the two as Goku waited for Ava to say something, the words were caught up in her throat and her mouth had gone dry. Though her eyes were locked onto Goku's sparkling ebony ones, Ava sat there frozen, panicking inwardly as everything started slow down.

She didn't know what to say to Goku or even know how to respond emotionally, in theory how one does responded to this type of situation? She should be ecstatic and relieved that Goku did like her back and probably more than he let on.

Ava blinked out of her trance feeling Goku grasp her chin to look up at him, "Ava?" he whispered.

A nice shade of pink traced over cheeks in embarrassment, she had spaced out on the young man, "Sorry." He raised a brow over the girl, gently caressing her check with his thumb making the girls' face burn even hotter. Any other time she assumes nothing of gesture but just Goku being sweet out of his nature, now it was much more than that.

"You weren't saying anything...you spaced out didn't you?" he guessed cracking a handsome grin. Only Goku could make her tension fade away with his smile, _Kami Ava! Just breathe_ she scolded herself.

"Yeah." she breathed awkwardly with her eyes traveling away from his handsome features, focusing on the running waterfall that was not too far away, he was making her blush uncontrollably right now she needed a little distraction.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at her flushed features, she looked so adorable right now. "I'm sorry I make you nervous." He said trying to coax the girl, he grinned again when the girl bit her lip nervously.

"It alright...it's just really...i-i wasn't expecting this ...from you."

Goku pursed his lips into a sad smile, "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience of my timing and for not telling you. I planned on telling you for some time now; i just needed a little more time to figure myself out. I have a really hard time deciphering emotions and feelings...I have for a very long time, it's really frustrating being lost like this." He confessed to Ava. " I try to laugh it off or ignore it whenever i don't understand a concept or situation at hand, which often doesn't put me in the best of light ...and i love Bulma and the gang , but Kami do i hate their damn remarks on how 'stupid' i am ... despite how i play it off it gets to me. I can't help it sometimes you know..." he trailed off before his voice cracked, he stopped taking a heavy sigh with his eyes closed, just talking about his little disorder was nerve racking. _Now was not the time to be upset, staying calm and focused was the goal._ He reassured himself.

Opening his eyes he was greeted with Ava now looking back at him with frown expressed strongly on her soft pink lips. Her eyes were narrowed watching his face quietly with her fist clenched, she was angry.

 ** _Did you say something wrong?_** The voiced asked Goku anxiously, he didn't like the look he and Goku were receiving. ** _The whole point of the talk was to get her to understand not get her mad._**

 _I-I don't know?!_ He exclaimed inwardly. "Uhh...Ava?"

He let her raise her hands up to his face, her smooth palms gently cupping his face in the same manner he would often do to her. "You're not stupid. Don't you ever believe that bullshit either, you hear Son Goku. Everyone has their internal struggles, even I do, but you encourage me every day to overcome my shortcomings being a selfless person that you are. Goku I don't want you feeling any different just because certain stuff isn't as clear at times, you are many things but one of them is not stupid a bit naive but never stupid. I may not be able to touch Bulma physically but don't think i won't go all Paranormal activity in her damn lab if she ever calls you anything demeaning again." Goku knew Ava was trying to reassure him but her tone was slightly petrifying.

"But... B-Bulma doesn't believe in Ghost's."

"Not yet." she added hotly, all this time she didn't think anything of the comments and it was tearing her Goku apart. He had the same look back on the hotel balcony that night. "Next time we see Bulma or anyone else for that matter, their gonna have to deal with consequences. An Avocai fucking special. You shouldn't have to pretend like mean things don't hurt you." Ava's timid behavior was erased with a bitter feeling in her chest. Goku nodded looking at her livid orbs.

 ** _Oh god, I think i have a boner._** The voice moaned inside Goku's ear.

Goku gritted his teeth together to force his face from setting a blaze, it didn't help that the moan echoed throughout his head. _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._ He growled back.

 ** _You know that she's hot when she gets like this. You're lucky I'm not in control._**

 _Not helping, and you call me immature._

Ava gently let go of his face inhaling a deep breath, shaking away the firecracker look in her eyes. "Sorry for interrupting you... you can continue." She apologized.

The older teen played it off scratching his cheek with meek smile, "Ahh it's alright, it just really shows that you care, which isn't a bad thing per say Ava." The younger teen was silent before shifting her head towards the water fall again; her cheek's flushing a bit.

"...Yeah I guess it isn't." Ava agreed silently. Goku followed her gaze to the waterfall above them, the sound of running water filling in the audible silence around them, honestly the teen's favorite part of the forest. One of the reasons he brought Ava here was to ease and comfort the current tension between them as he talked to her. The subject between them was very touchy for the both of them. The nostalgic feeling of home would be better for the both of them.

Goku took a deep breath into the musical silence catching the attention of a pair of hazel blue eyes.

"Love. Out of all of them I knew what love was, I loved Grandpa Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi and Krillin, all of friends i accumulated over these years I care for, but you. Your love was different. I always cared for you ya know but it was after my fight with King Piccolo when we started training on the lookout with Kami, when the changes were subtle and new to me. Just something about you was suddenly being reveled to me, and I'm not gonna lie it scared the shit out of me. I developed what you call a crush. Heh i can't count how many times you've knocked me out because i was too busy staring at you." Ava chuckled a bit, so that what was his problem was.

"And here i thought you were slipping." she laughed.

Goku chuckled bashfully, "As if." Ava silently snorted looking back into the water in front of them, silence again overcoming them. The red haired teen sighed with her lightly thumping against her lap, she wish it didn't have to be so awkward. She knew the silence and tension was killing guy.

I can't stand this anymore. Were too close of friends for us not to find a way to fix this. Ava pursed her lips, I should probably talk back, to make this conversation flow better, Kami knows its nerve racking admitting my own feelings.

"Goku."

"Yes?" He said studying her.

"Why now? I mean why did you deiced now was the time to tell me this?" she asked inquisitive with his timing, what really egged the young martial to proclaim his love for her. Granted she was glad that he cared, it explained his recent behavior somewhat, still didn't excuse it though. We'll have to work on that. By the expression on his face he seemed to be in think about what to say. He did admit that he wasn't particularly good with his words as he outta be, Ava turned to face him seeing as he was struggling to find the right words to say.

His struggle was much more obvious to the young teen now, she frowned at not seeing this beforehand, and she knew he was naive but not to the extent that it bothered him, he was sure as hell good at playing it off.

Ava held Goku's hand as he began to speak, seeing that he had chosen the right words to say, "I felt that it was the right time, I recognized how important our current relationship is a long time ago. Ava you're the only one whom i can truly talk to with my personal problems with our type of bond, you make me feel...i do i say...um normal. I feel like i belong. I didn't want to ruin it by telling you how I felt, when i still don't fully comprehend it. I was afraid that you would deject what i had to say like an idiot like everyone does, and that i would be lost again but i wouldn't have you to help me." he said partly, him and the voice may never admit it but they were very territorial over the Ava, the voice more aggressive than him that is, but both essentially had to take what was theirs, and that was Ava.

Her hazel eyes soften for son, he was just afraid as she was to invite these new things to their relationship, afraid they would break the precious connection that was between them. It broke her heart to hear him say it out loud, "Goku...I-I ... I would never do that to you..." She surprised him by pulling him into a hug but quickly returned the gesture by holding her close.

"I know, i kept telling myself that for a long time, but my doubts kept me from admitting them to you. I'm telling you this now cause of the tension between us and I just needed to get it off my chest in case you left without say goodbye." he muttered, he pulled back from her to look up at her, his lips curling into a smile. "I love you."

He felt her body stiffen in his arms after he muttered the three letter statement, he became nervous when she didn't react. She had frozen up again.

 ** _You broke her again._** The voice groaned

 _W-What no i didn't she just froze up..._ Goku corrected, laughing unsure on what to do next.

"Av-" Goku's lips were enclosed by Ava's soft ones, she had completely taken the palmed hair teen by surprise, hell she had even surprised herself with the kiss. She had griped and groan to Goku about them kissing and here she was kissing the married man, thoughts about Chi Chi faded away as the kiss continued. It was usually Goku whom urged the gesture, but Goku didn't complain instead melting into the kiss.

He held back a whine when he felt her wet lips move away from his, she left them just barely grazing above his lips, only hair away. "I-I love you too." She breathed, her cheeks turning a blaze, her lips acted before she could muster the words out of her mouth.

Goku could only smile down at her flushed cheeks, his hearted fluttered in his chest as her breath tickled his face. Her eyes said it all that everything had come to plan nicely...

The older teen closed the distance between them, rejoining their lips into the perfect sync. This time Ava wasn't resistant but relaxed in Goku's embrace eager to enjoy it. Flashes of the night under the stars we're they shared their first and intense kiss went through his head, he thanked his naiveté of that night, he learned such new things he couldn't wait to share, a ghost smile forming through the kiss. The red haired girl smile back unbeknownst to real reason behind his.

Goku caressed her face with his thumb with one single thought _mine._

* * *

In the far depths of a wasteland located across the earth, one lone warrior stood brooding in the mist of the empty desert. His arms crossed with his head dipped low, he said nothing matching the musical silence around him.

Despite the warrior's cool and stoic nature, he was angry and embarrassed with himself and most certainly despised the being, Son Goku.

A growl escaped from his pursed lips, there were no amount of words that could describe the pure hatred he held for the man. Not once but twice that he was defeated by same person, defiled his plans to rule the world he was reincarnated to rule.

Then to add to the humiliation, he spared him from death like a hopeless bastard who couldn't bare the end, for what reason he wasn't clear on. Piccolo would make sure the fool would regret his decision to let him live, it would only be a matter of time before the both of them would have a rematch, and Piccolo will make sure of it himself that the battle would end in death.

For now the reincarnated demon king would wait and train for the impending rematch between Son Goku and himself. He would not repeat the same mistakes as before, he would learn from his mistakes from his formal self and his defeat at the 23rd Tenkaiechi Budokai.

The only good thing from his overall defeat was the opportunity to grow stronger and humble him a bit, underestimating Son's potential was one of his mistakes as well as being cocky, and he had not thought that Goku too would have been training for the three years, a really idiotic mistake on his part for sure.

Beside that over all miscalculation, there was something that disturbed his attention during his battle with Son Goku; a subtle but odd aura would flare around near the arena in his peripheral. It was hard to ignore during his battle, the subtle aura continued to become more like a disoriented energy signature.

Piccolo wasn't sure if son had noticed the odd inference at all, considering the aura appeared to be following him. He had sense the signature beforehand at the Tenkaiechi following closely to Goku during the primaries, he only assumed the energy signature belonged to one of Son's allies and just couldn't find the owner of the face between the crowds but during their fight the signature was far from the group of Goku's friends, there was no owner to look for in the first place.

Had son used this peculiar energy against him? He shook head disregarding that possibility; Son was too much of an estimable fighter to pull dirty tricks against his opponents. The energy signature didn't affect his inability to fight nor did it seem to aid Goku in the fight between themselves, the match was pretty equal through and through until the end.

Still the random disfigured energy signature peeved his brain, he was curious to say the least why it was there. He doubted if he would run into the inexplicable ki again, going on a hunt for it would be too much of a hassle and pointless, it would be impossible to bisect the signature from everyone else on the planet.

There was a still a possibility he could confront the odd energy signature again, by seeking out his current rival. The signature was connected to Son some way or another.

* * *

Chi Chi hummed to herself as she made lunch for her and her husband, everything would be just perfect. She let out a breath at her hard work; the young wife had always heard how important it was to show your cooking skills to your husband to show how much you appreciated them. Goku and his abnormal eating habits he had made cooking a much harder task than thought before she married him. But the saying went 'Food is the quickest way to a man's heart' and oh how it was, she knew no food would ever go waste with Goku around but Kami were the grocery bills going to be high.

Chi Chi could say so far the marriage life was going quite normal; two week's had passed since the day of their marriage began and nothing special had yet to happen. They were technically still honeymooning but yet Goku hadn't made any attempts to make any romantic moves with her beside the night of their wedding.

Chi Chi blushed with a smirk curling her lips, that night had been the best night of her life, Goku had turn into a whole another person once she told him basics, he just took over during sex and man was it crazy. If it weren't for oblivious looks he gave her moments before it happened, she would have doubt it that it was his first time because how natural it seemed to come to him. Chi Chi could say for certain that she didn't get lucked out in the sex department, no if's or and's about it.

But other than night Son Goku had yet to make any moves with her again or just doing something sweet or being simply romantic which disappointed her. Maybe he nervous or simply didn't know how to go about it in the first place? From what Goku had told her beforehand he wasn't social interactive, until Bulma found him roaming around searching for the dragon balls. Or maybe he just didn't have an interest in her anymore?

Chi Chi swiped her hand over her apron, "All done..." She grabbed the final dish more their lunch with a grin, the Okonomiyaki was apparently Goku's favorite, something his late grandfather used to cook for him when he was younger. She could just see the smile on his face whenever he decided to walk in here, which wouldn't be too long; he really appreciated her cooking which made her adore him. She sighed, "It's only been two weeks Chi , he'll come around he just needs a little time to adjust to the new life style." she told herself, she would happily be patient for her Goku and help him learn to his new surroundings. She knew great things were not rushed, in due time things will show themselves for better or worse but Chi Chi believed that they were destined to have a wonderful future, and maybe who knows a few kids as well.

Chi Chi attention was pulled away from her thought hearing the home phone ringing in the background, "Oh shoot!" She dashed to the far counter wiping her palms before grabbing the telephone, "Um H-Hello Son residence, how may i help you?" She wonders who would be calling their home this hour.

"Oh... hello Chi Chi." A feminine voice greeted rather friendly on the other side of the phone, Chi Chi raised a brow at the caller, she recognized the voice but couldn't pinpoint whom it was. They apparently knew her by the tone of their voice.

"Um excuse me but may i ask who is calling?"

"This is Bulma, Bulma briefs, I'm one of Goku's friends, and we meet briefly at the Tenkaiechi." The image of the young blue haired heiresses suddenly popped up in her head. Ah that Bulma.

"Oh Bulma! I'm sorry i didn't recognize your voice." The young brunette apologized with a chuckle.

"Oh it's alright Chi Chi there's no harm done hehe. I know it a bit random for someone you only met once to be calling your home all the sudden."

"Oh no need to apologize Bulma, there no burden in calling, your Goku's friend after all, if it weren't for you, me and Goku would have never met and gotten married." Chi Chi waved off, she was a little curious herself of Goku's friends so she actually didn't mind.

"Oh i almost forgot, Congratulations on being newlyweds!" Bulma congratulated the younger female.

"Thank you Bulma, I wish I've could have invited you to our wedding, I was so in rush hehe."

"No need to apologize, I understand... Chi Chi I'm actually calling in regards of Goku, I need to talk to him about an important situation." Bulma said getting to the point of her call.

"Goku um, well he's actually out training at the moment, I can relay a message if you want."

"Erm ...well you know what this is actually good, Goku would wind up freaking out if i were to tell him what i actually need him for, telling you would be the more plausible way to go about this. Chi Chi you probably didn't know this but your husband has a phobia of needles."

"O-Okay...?" That was a really random fact to tell her about her husband, but okay.

"I know it sounds kind of random, but I'm telling you this because i need Goku to come over from some test i need ...um for his medical health."

"His health? Why may i ask are you running test for his health, Goku's is as health as an ox. Is there some sort of condition that I'm unaware of that he has?" she asked in a concerned tone. _That might have been a reason why he was acting weird lately._

"Erm it's nothing like that, Goku he just never been to the doctors to get a checkup since he grown up in the woods and stuff and as a friend who has the tech and research i feel that Goku would need a proper checkup." Bulma lied to reassure the girl. If Bulma was honest with herself she was sure Goku had had gotten infected by some alien vibrancy, but she kept that to self of course.

"So he's not ill then?"

"Uh hn, I just want to do a little checkup on him and maybe does a background check on his DNA. To find some of Goku's origins, he's always been vague about his grandpa and nowhere mentions anything about his parents, i just want to give him something about his own family history, but with Goku being afraid of needles and all it'll be a little difficult getting him here. Once he's here everything will run by smoothly i just need to get him her is all." Bulma lied smoothly, convincing the younger girl, she sounded genuine about her request. She didn't want to feed the newly wed a lie but she didn't need her to feel suspicious about anything, if the vibrancy was actually connected to Goku.

"Well how do you suppose that I help?" she asked a bit hesitantly, she wasn't too sure how she would get Goku to go to Capsule corp.

"Well i hate feeding Goku little white lies, but i need you to convince him that was just running a simple a physical for some training bot that I made. He should think nothing less or more about it."

Chi Chi bit her lip at this, "Alright, it's just a simple checkup anyway, no harm is coming from a little white lie. He defiantly needs one so he can stay top notch."

The other woman on the phone sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Chi Chi, i really couldn't as for more. I promise your husband is in good hands." she reassured her. Chi Chi hoped so, her and Goku were going to get a family doctor later on but if Bulma insisted with a free of charge than Chi Chi seen no problem wit second opinion.

"Hehe alright, um what date and time is the appointment?" The ox princess began searching through the kitchen dresser for a pen and paper.

"Um this upcoming Friday, I know Goku is an early bird so around 8:30, is that date good?"

Chi Chi leaned over reading the calendar on the frig, her finger skimming over the upcoming week, "Yes, it works perfectly." _I have a doctor's appointment that day; I know Goku will be bored out of his mind if he had to come with me._

"Well awesome, it was a pleasure talking to you Chi Chi. I will mail you anything about Goku that pops up alright, oh and tell him i said hi. Hope we get the chance to talk again, bye."

"You too Bulma, bye." Chi Chi said before hanging up the phone. She stared at the telephone pondering over the conversation she just had with Bulma, she seemed so-so. She sounded just as polite and carefree as Goku described her to be, though she was instructing her to lie to Goku it was for is his sake and health. _She's okay in my book_.

"Whelp looks like the both us will be busy Friday, I'll leave a snack here just in case for Goku. Speaking of my husband, I need to call him in for lunch, he should have walked in by now." she said merrily walking to the door.

As soon as Chi Chi opened the door she was greeted with the sweaty warriors face, with his classic grin, "Well speak of the devil, I was just about to call you Goku." she greeted as Goku gave her a peck on the cheek, something she had taught him to do.

"Hehe, I would have been here sooner but I got a little side tracked." The Ox princess just chuckled playfully sighed, "It's all Goku as long as you come back home to have lunch with me there's no harm." He nodded with a smile walking into the house.

Goku took a sniffed the aroma that was lingering from the dining room and grinned, "Is that Okonomiyak's I smell?" His lips curled into the biggest boyish grin when Chi Chi smiled in confirmation. Goku ran to the dining room table and loomed over the plate of Okonomiyak's that were made just for him, he looked backed to Chi Chi and to the dish his smile overwhelming his features.

"These are my favorite...you made them for me?" His overwhelming look of happiness was melting her from the inside, he looked so happy.

"Y-Yeah, you sounded like you really missed them when you were talking about your grandpa, so i looked through some of old stuff you brought back from your old home and found a recipe. I did as much as I could to go by the original ingredients. You can taste one to see if you like them."

For the first time Chi Chi watched a s Goku took a hesitant approach to eating the savory Okonomiyak's, his mouth exploded with flavor as he lapped up the rest of dish, Chi Chi's cooking wound never disappoint, her culinary skills were fucking amazing. "T-These are amazing!" Goku exclaimed as he another into his mouth this time with a savoring approach.

 _By the looks of it looks like I nailed it! Hehe he looks so happy!_ "So you like them?"

"Ofbv Cousk!" he praised with a mouthful of food, normal she would have been disgusted by his current table manner and would have scolded him, but the look on Son's face just melted her heart.

"Great, I need to go grab myself a plate from the kitchen so I can join you for lunch." She skipped to the kitchen to grab herself some silverware she had mistakenly forgot to pull out when Bulma called, leaving Goku alone in the dining room. Chi Chi was really starting to enjoy the marriage life though Goku was hard to deal with sometimes; it was naive to believe that all marriages didn't have its little bumps down the road.

 _In due time he'll will get used to it_. She repeated to herself, everything was going to be alright.

Making her way back to the dining room she could her Goku talking to him.

"Yeah, it tastes great..." she heard her husband say out loud, Chi Chi paused in mid step. _Was that Goku?_

"Well yeah...i mean she is nice...i wont I promise." _Yeah it was defiantly him, but who was he speaking to?_ The phone? No, the only telephone there was in the house was the home phone and that's in the kitchen. She turned to look at the phone she had not use not too long ago that sat on the counter, yeah it was still there. Chi Chi leaned against a wall listening to the conversation he was having by himself.

"Later...I don't know what's taking her so long...oh please." she heard him chuckle in a cocky tone while the rest of whatever Goku was mumbling went less than audible to her ears, until it went silent altogether. _It stopped... maybe he went back to eating_ she thought, but the silence didn't sound like he was eating anything.

Chi Chi cautiously picked herself up from her hiding spot walking back into the Dining room as slow and quietly as possible to catch whatever her husband was doing with his weird behavior. The young princess slowly peeked her head just over the door entrance to spy on her husband; Goku was sitting back in his chair with his arms in the air, positioned just above his waist, his palms and fingers curled as if he were holding something tightly against himself. His eyes half lidded with his head just tilted back to the side.

 _What is he doing?_ Watching him in that position weird her out, and the longer she watched him the more it began to rub her off the wrong way. The raven haired teen pulled her self-way from the door entrance, her back facing the wall. She paused to herself mulling over what the hell Goku was doing, Chi Chi shook her head stepping out into the dining room clearing her throat to catch her husband's attention.

Goku's head snapped in her direction, his raven eyes widening as if he had been caught doing something bad, she masked her face with a falsehood smile, "Sorry it took me so long I just need to wash a couple of plates that i left dirty in the sink." she lied, pecking his cheek. She slide into the chair next to him ignoring whatever Goku was doing just a moment ago, only falsely focusing on the self-made dishes before her. Goku regained his posture, fidgeting in his chair as he did. She could defiantly tell out of the corner of her eyes that Goku had flush tint over his cheeks, clearly embarrassed that he had been caught doing whatever he was doing. His ebony eyes flickered over between Chi Chi and empty seat right to him the, staring at the seat more than her.

Chi Chi noticed lately that her husband tend to stare at an empty space for an odd amount of time. She wrote it off as him just spacing out, but looking at it now his face was too expressive to be staring into nothing. _Is this why Bulma wanted him to get checkup up?_ She thought to herself.

Goku's face slowly subsided down to its natural skin tone, a smile curling at the corner of his lips. _Maybe he does need to see Bulma?_

* * *

 **Later that night**

It was closing in near midnight when Goku slipped out of bed; Chi Chi had long ago fallen asleep unaware of her husband sneaking off to see another. Ava waited like Goku had asked her to; by the open window seal in her 'room'. Goku insisted that they look into the stars tonight, she begrudgingly agreed, the full moon would be closing in soon. Though he didn't have his tail to transform, she did and once again unlike Goku she was in control of her beastly form, but she didn't want to Goku know that.

"Goku be careful will ya." Ava groaned when Goku hosted her up into his arms, his hand accidentally placing pressure on her spine. Goku quickly replace his hand apologizing as he made his way out of to the roof of the small house.

"I'm sorry Ava, I'll be careful next time." Ava let a faint smile over take her lips to his sincere apology. Goku gathered the unable teen into his lap securing he smaller frame in his muscular but gentle arms. The smaller teen gushed wildly when Goku nuzzled his chin into the nape of her neck, his lips just barley nipping at her skin.

Her neck tickled against Goku's deep and guttural chuckle, he noticed her uneasiness finding it slightly amusing, "You're nervous..." he said amused.

"A little maybe, yes." she admitted in a whisper.

"Relax Ava." he told her in his deep smooth sexy voice, and that she did melting into his warm body, something she could do now without feeling at fault for enjoying it...sorta. She couldn't say the weight was completely lifted off her shoulders, Goku was still married to Chi Chi and to top it off Chi Chi truly did care for Goku, damn right dedicated to making sure Goku was happy. Ava herself didn't know how to resolve this situation without something bad resulting of it, as much Ava envied Chi Chi for snatching Goku away from he,r she didn't deserve to be hurt. Cheating wasn't teaching Goku's character for the better for sure. Until she could think of something, they would remain here unfortunately.

It had been two weeks since that day of his confession in the woods, most wonderful two weeks of her life she could personally say. After finally opening up to Ava, Goku was slowly starting to reveal more and more about him, becoming more of an expressionist with his more deep thought out opinions. Ava really couldn't pin point how she felt about Goku's recent development, she was genuinely happy and proud that Goku didn't feel need to hold himself back because of the fear of being reject, to being depraved about something he wasn't aware of, she was happy for Goku for the both of them. But on the other hand it upset her deep down, why didn't she realize Goku was struggling in first place, she should have notice his internal peril straight way. The fact that Goku would believe she would leave him for thinking he was 'stupid' just made her bit angry at herself. Where the hell would he get that impression of her anyway?

"You're thinking too hard again." Goku said to break Ava to relax her pursed lips. She let out an audible sigh, "Yeah i know." she whispered back with her eyes closed.

Goku took this opportunity to catch her lips into a kiss; Ava let out a confused muffle but quickly fell into sync with Goku's steady lips. That was another thing about Goku, he couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore, he had already didn't know was persona space was before this. Practically violating her with his hand every chance he got, with that smoldering, sexy grin on his face as his other weapon of choice. It didn't help that Ava was much too inviting his feverish touches, just made him bolder. Ava parted her lips open to allow Goku to explore her mouth, their tongues darting each other for dominance, Goku's hand ran down her thighs causing the girl to shudder. Slowly the simple kiss was turning intense, she preposition herself to straddling Goku's lap face forward, her previous position made her feel awkward.

Ava could feel his smirk form on his lips, grasping her waist closer to his pelvis. Goku liked this position when they often kissed, every make out session always ended with her in his lap and out breath. Like earlier today at lunch, for once in her life she was glad she was stuck in another plane of existence when Chi Chi caught Goku and her. She never had seen Goku's face so damn red.

Ava's chuckling began to mess up her and Goku's synced rhythm, Goku part his lips away to look at her, "What's so funny?" he whispered.

"Hehe it's nothing." He could see through the red head's little lie, "Liar." he purred with a grin on his lips. "Your still thinking about lunch isn't you?"

"...maybe..."

"...was it that funny Ava?"

Ava held back the grin within her, " Mhm, I've never seen you blush so hard, if it weren't for that fact Chi Chi caught you, I would have called you adorable. You're not so 'modest' per say than ordinary people are so it was a bit cute to see you flustered." Goku chuckled, "So you find it cute when I'm flustered huh?" he found it very ironic, because he too thought the same with her.

"Very." smiling against the man's bare chest, his choice of night wear was always some loosely fitted pare of sweats. Even with lack of clothing he still manages to radiate heat from his body.

"Well so do I." he said will giving Ava's butt a tight squeeze, the younger teen yelped in surprise feeling the pair of large palms grope her. Ava blushed hearing Goku's chest rumble, her icy blue gray eyes sent him an half lidded glare, "Your very bold." she barley mustered, something within Goku's thin pair of pants was poking against her inner thigh, awaking the craving she had been holding back for quite a while.

Goku just pulled her closer onto his waist, his eyes half lidded as well, his keen sense of smell could pick up the arousal emitting from Ava, and oh how he craved for it. The voice urged him advance forward, Ava needed attention from him.

As the two weeks had passed since their new found relationship started, it was also two weeks edge off of Ava's stay. Ava hadn't muttered anything about separating since their confession, her silence about the topic was reassuring him and voice, but Goku was still on the back his heals, he needed to get a confirmation that Ava wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. As much Goku hated to admit it, he didn't want Ava to accomplish her goal.

He did piety Ava for her isolation the cursed in, but she was his, if Ava were too been released from her curse it would sure overwhelm her. Everyone eyes would roam on her, roam on what was his.

"Ava." Goku breathed, his eye's hazing over as he continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"Yes Goku." Ava replied with the same half lidded expression.

"Do you wanna trying something new?" His ebony eyes sparkled back at Ava with anticipation. Ava could feel the heat of his excitement make her own hunger grow, without hesitation Ava agreed, "Yes."

With the confirmation Goku met Ava's lips again starting off into the passionate dancing with their mouths, Ava bring her palms on to Goku's bare chest, her finger tracing ripped muscles the older teen had trained all his life to have, her touches travel upward to his shoulder, neck and into the thick lush scalp of his, her finger tips lost in his hair. Goku's grasp on Ava's ass only tighten more while letting Ava explored his body. He held back his own urges to let her memorize his body, he whined when her lips parted away but then shudder when her wet swollen lips touched his neck. The light butterfly kisses she planted on his collar bone made a moan escape his lips.

For once she invaded Goku's privacy. Leading the pursue with her tongue slowly slithered down his chest to memorize the ripped muscles like road map, everywhere her mouth moved it set ablaze inside of Goku. She had only fantasized of getting hold of Goku like this, the sound of his moan and coo's that escaped his lips were music to her rising hunger, she could feel his own hands travel forward from to her hips.

His ebony eyes watched in a trance as what was his crave all over him with unlatch lust that matched his to a tee. Goku slowly fiddled with the buttons on her loose Pajama shirt that was barely on by her shoulders, one by one they came undone before entire shirt fell off her shoulders, finally exposing her curvy frame of an Goddess, only leaving Ava in her black bra that kept her from being topless like her partner, but not for long. Their eyes locked with each other for a brief second he was asking with a silent permission to continue, not smidgen of hesitation was in her eyes, just desire, panting softly from exploring Goku's hot skin. A vixen smirk that graced upon her pink lips, "What are you waiting for Son Goku?" she said in a taunting manner, biting her bottom lip flirtatiously before going back to plating heated butterfly kisses on his neck. Goku nearly purred feeling the soft breaths tickling his skin.

Goku's slithered his hands around Ava's curvy waist and to back where the straps of her bra was. He cursed under his breath trying to undo the tricky contraption, Ava chuckled at his difficulty.

Ava sat up looking down at Goku whom lips were pursed lightly with a blushed touching his cheeks. "Defeated by a bra humph." she chuckled, swaying her tail just once behind her to unhook her bra, "I'll never understand how you where this..." he muttered under her breath.

Ava chuckled letting the garment fall down between them, "Neither do I sometimes..."

* * *

Piccolo stare down at the small house with a curious frown prompted on his lips. After mulling over the situation that occurred at the Tenkaiechi he came to decision to go ahead and seek out the Martial artist. He found it best to search for his ki signature during night fall when Son would mostly be asleep and unsuspecting about his arrival.

Isolated in the dead neck of woods, beautiful forest and fields surrounding the area, Piccolo would have thought that the warrior would be in a more local area since Son was more of a sociable person but none the less it was nice place to build a home.

The son of the infamous Demon King was hidden by the edge of the woods scoping out the perimeter in a tree, like he suspected the weird aura was in area coming from the house particularly and as unplanned Son then appeared out from behind the house to sit on the roof of the house with a silhouette of black in his arms.

The turban wearing warrior squinted his eyes at Son then to the dark silhouette; it was defiantly the aura from before. From the looks of it Goku was friendly with whatever the silhouette was, he watched as Goku pulled the silhouette in his lap, doing odd motions with his mouth.

"What the hell...?" he cursed steeping forward on a weak branch and it accidentally breaks.

Piccolo cursed again knowing the noise caught Goku's attention, he looked up to see Goku up on his feet and alert. The young teen had and harden glare facing the woods, slowly levitating off the house he knew he was here. Piccolo coached down bracing himself for an oncoming attack, but instead the fighter just flew in the other direction. Piccolo stared at the direction son had flew off to with a clueless expression. _He went the wrong way?_

"Must have heard something else in that direction..." It either by the skim of luck or the bastard was just stupid. He left the silhouette by itself on the roof; it started off to the direction where Son had flown off to for a couple of seconds. Then it snapped its head his direction in the woods, he couldn't read its face but he knew it was searching. Piccolo waited for the silhouette to make its move, the dark figure made cautious steps forward looking back and forth as if it were scared.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the odd aura that was approaching him, it seemed like forever as the silhouette got closer and closer, pausing right before the edge of the woods, there was decent space in between them but they could see each other as clear as day.

Seeing the figure up close made him loss of words, the silhouette's body had a slim frame with a static effect. Like as if it didn't belong in this plane, and there were wide blank white orbs for eyes and a make out of a nose and lips just barely, but there was a face for the figure.

 _What is that?_

He was so confused at what he was seeing he failed to notice the figure getting closer. It was now standing in front of him on the same branch he was perched on; its wide white eye's inspecting him with its own curiosity.

Piccolo let the figure walk around him, silently observing the odd silhouette himself. The whole thing was giving the formal demon King odd vibes, it felt not of earth. Those eyes, the white Brights that they were, it was like starting into the luminescence of the moon on a starry night.

"What are you?" he whispered.

Its eyes widen baffled by the direct question, it pointed to itself.

"Yes you. What are you?" he said a little more firmly.

The silhouette fell back on the branch terrified, scamming further and further away from him before taking off back to the house.

Piccolo blinked a couple of times to himself, what was that? All he asked was 'What it was?' He was sure that was the less menacing thing he had has ever said to anyone ever. _What the hell was that 'thing'?_ He was for certain that 'thing' was defiantly not of earth.

Was it a weapon? If it was it was a very ineffective one, it was more curious of him than worried about the intent to kill.

The demon King growled, something was a mist here; he feared that whatever Son was keeping in his home could be a problem for the future.

Piccolo breached back into the shadows as the palm haired warrior returned to the home, oblivious to the interaction between Piccolo and that 'thing'. He was done observing for tonight; he had more questions than answers than he intended to gather tonight. He would lay low and stay in the shadows for now.

* * *

Woot was gonna make it longer but hey i think this is a good stop. If you enjoyed today chapter please don't forget to express your thoughts and opinions in the reviews.

See guys until next time.

this K47 and im out- ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Cry me a river love

Hey guys im back...plz dont hate me i understand if yah do, buuut i got a long one for ya

i dont have much to stay other than i have to thank Jazzmo03 for keeping me in check, she will never let me live it down if i stopped writing this storie in particular.-

(p.s. jazz, theres a plot twist u may or may not hate me for..;)

disclaimer: i dont own shit :)

warning there is lemon ahead, please read with caution, its mild nothing too crazy like i would like, i would like you guys to rate this 1-5 on how it was, and if you would like to see more in the reviews...cause there will be more..._

 **TP**

Bulma sat in her office writing down algorithms that would help for an experiment, it was an last minute thing to do but it had to be done as soon as possible Goku would be coming over pretty soon. She and her father had went over all their notes for the vibrancy test, for the most part the machine was complete it just needed a re-run to make sure things went according to plan.

The blue haired woman began tapping the end of her pencil against her nose, "Okay that algorithms fits my theory better rather than Dads." Her and her father had broken out into a joking discussion about what else could be attached to Goku, they both shamelessly made a bet on who's theory would be correct.

Both of their theories were just silly nonsense for the most part, just for fun, they done this in the past when they've worked on projects together, a father and daughter quirk if you may. The scientists never went to believe their own theories thoroughly, but this recent approach with their theories seemed to be real and close to the predicament at hand, well hers did anyway.

The scientist had her lab to her self thankfully, Bulma requested that her assistant take a week off so she wouldn't be uninterrupted while tending to a serious problem and the girl had been working her tail off, she had practically finished the battle bots by herself. She had a good feeling that her assistant was going to be a amazing scientist one day, and give her a run for money.

Bulma smiled faintly, she would have to give the girl a raise.

A light knock took Bulma out her concentration she took her glasses off," Come in."

Kashio's brunette head popped through the lab door, "Hey B-Bulma, your father said your guest was here."

"Oh well thanks Kashio, and hello" Bulma jumped up from her seat gathering her paper's into a folder.

The younger scientists dropped of some papers in her desk drawers on her side of the lab, "I know I'm was supposed to be off this week. But I couldn't keep my hands of the Battle bots,...I just came by to drop off some blueprints." Bulma walked over seaming over the paper work and was impressed.

" Well I'll be damn, you made finished blueprints to the bots." Kashio smiled bashfully, twirling a dark lock of hair, "it's still a prototype."

Bulma read over the notes that were written in Kashio's neat hand writing, their was obvious evidence that she had rewritten her notes multiple times, the paper had faded out eraser marks.

Bulma gave the girl a cheeky grin grabbing her by the shoulder, " Aww don't be so humble, this is great Kashio, I guess you got a little antsy and couldn't keep you mind of the bots, the work of a true scientist. "

The young girl smile brightly, "Why thanks, well I should be going , I know your dad is waiting on you so I won't hold you up any longer."

" leaving so early?" Bulma asked as Kashio went for her leave, " Well you have something to do with your father don't you?"

The bluenett shrugged her shoulders, " Yeah but, I kinda need some secondary hands." Bulma lied. " We're running a test of a 'sort'," she put emphasis on the last part to make Kashio excited," it's really a secretive experiment and it's secluded between certain ears, me , my father and now you. Do you think it wouldn't be to much of a hassle to lend a hand?" Bulma said hushed volume. The scientist knew her father would not approve of a pair of secondary eyes especially getting involved in the vibrancy case but Kashio would be excellent. It would be great experience for the newbie and save Bulma the trouble from doing the less desirable work that had to the done.

Her eyes light up, "oh no not really! I would love to help."

Bulma grinned, " Great, just grab a lab coat, and a recorder." She instructed the girl as grabbed a pair of keys off of her desk.

The dark haired girl followed Bulma in tow while putting on her lab coat, "Bulma what exactly am I doing?"

TP

Ava sat on the Nimbus as it tore through the clouds of the mid morning air, she was feeling content at the moment as her thick hair was weightless against the wind.

The unaware alien had her tongue poked out as she concentrated on the struggling appendage in her palms, her tail flicked momentarily in her grasp. The teen was very determined to getting back on her feet again, being immobile was starting to become rather bothersome than it already was, it was great and all being catered to by Goku but she was ready to be up on her own. Her tail had healed surprisingly faster than she thought, she was able to fly with minor pain for a period of time but still was struggling to be mobile by foot.

 _But not for long , as long as I practice my tail exercises then I should be as good as new_

She had kept her tail progress to herself, she had not planned on mentioning anything to Goku, even though they were embracing their new found love for each other she still felt that she would have to leave, the urge to understand why she was born secluded from life was getting stronger by the day. She had to start somewhere if she ever wanted to undo what had happen to her, like her original plan but she was afraid what type of reaction he would have ...like last time.

Ava felt a fringe of saltiness but she had already put it behind herself. She doubted he would resort to breaking her tail again ,but she still was cautious.

A part of her was angry, she loved this man but she also needed to help herself. It would seem selfish to up and leave when he had confessed that he needed her.

The red haired girl still wanted to explore the world and learn about herself, and despite how she loved Goku

 _Kami bless his soul_

He was going to hinder her because of that love, and of course of that same love made her determined to not come back until she was fixed. She just didn't know how to tell Goku that, he would be upset.

She felt someone from behind her caress her hair, Ava felt a smile met her lips

 _Speak of the devil_ (thought)

Goku was leading the way towards Bulmas while she hanged back. He floated above her with his hands behind his head, "Hey you've been quiet the whole ride, what's on your mind?"

Ava turns her hands over tail before answering him, " I'm just thinking about what Bulma would want from you?" She said half honest.

The married teen blinked, "To test out the battle bots remember?" He said obviously.

The younger teen shook her head, " I know, but why you though, she has Yamcha doesn't she?" When Chi Chi told the news to Goku about Bulmas battle bots she didn't think twice about the request, it was a chance for Goku to test his strength against a machine. Something, she from the shadows helped build, Ava was glad to hear that her project was progressing, it was already ready for a physical test too, the only off putting thing about it was that the first test was supposed to against Yamcha, not Goku.

Its nothing major really, but it just gave Ava a little itch.

"Well Yamcha isn't that strong anyways, she must have figured I'd be a better choice." Though he was being honest about the situation Ava couldn't help but just roll her eyes and snicker at the comment, " Wow Goku."

Goku shrugged his shoulders, " I'm just being honest."

 _Poor Yamcha_ (thought)

"I guess your right, I shouldn't be so concerned about it," she mainly said to herself in quiet volume. 'It's not like she would endanger him on purpose .' She flinched slightly when Goku moved in for a kiss on her neck, he let the kiss linger against her skin, the red head shivered against his soft lips," Son Goku y-you better not give me hickey ..." The Saiyans eyes flicker to her face they were glossed over and half lidded, he grunted something into her neck before moving up to her cheek, "Its not like anyone can see my work anyway..." he whined huskily.

Ava smiled at the random butterfly kisses he would give her," That's true buuutt," Ava used her index finger to push him back," I'm not your walking canvas."

Her tailless companion let a low whine vibrate from his throat but to no avail as she gave him a knowing look.

Ava scoffed lightly at the needy behavior, " Don't whine pretty boy, you need to stay focus for the test, " she patted the spot in front of her on the Nimbus for him to sit, "here."

He listened to his girlfriend begrudgingly and took a seat across from her, his lips were pursed into a line as he stared at her. He was pouting.

The teen crossed her arms with a slight smirk, she knew a time before she would be begging for Goku to be all over her, purring to the gentle gestures of his lips and the large adventurous hands, she would have kill to have this affection in earlier years. It was hard to imagine that Goku kept his hands to himself with all the close moments they had before, it must have been the reason why he lack personal space in the first place.

She would have been a fool to say she and Goku been hadn't been all over each other since they've been together, and yet there was still a step further to go according to Goku, she was curious at what he meant by that for while now. Ava knew it involved no clothing for sure from what Goku had began to show her one night but was shortly interrupted by Piccolo.

Something she had also hadn't told Goku about.

"Ugh don't do that." Ava laughed when Goku pulled out his puppy dog eyes, her weakness. Ava shook her head at the sulking teen, it was like every waking moment he just needed to inhale her scent.

"Please Ava, I just wanna kiss you." , she reached over and gave then saiyan a quick peck on the lips.

"There."

Goku gave a displeased sigh, Ava turned the man's head to the side, where the sight of the enormous and famous home of Bulma briefs. " I'll make out with you later, we're coming up on Capsule Corp."

Goku looked downward at the premises, a smile instantly reappearing on his face, " You think the bots are strong Ava?"

His counterpart nodded with a grin of her own, knowing that their friend was excellent at engineering, " Yeah I believe so, they probably are programmed with a set of skills knowing Bulma." Ava wasn't quite sure how the bots would fair against Goku in a fight as she simply didn't think about the actual fighting itself. The issues previously was the battery input for the device, it had been almost a month since she seen Bulma so maybe she got around to that part in that time gap.

The orange dressed martial artist commanded the magical cloud to go down for a landing at the Briefs residence.

 _Here we go_

TP

The heiress of capsule corp stood outside the room of the lab dressing room, a tablet in one hand watching for the vitals to appear on screen, Bulma knocked on the door to check on her test subject, " Goku are you almost done getting dressed?" She said a bit irritable.

Goku grunted uncomfortably from the room," Yeah, here I come..." Slowly Goku walked through the door tugging at the black spandex collar.

Bulma began to circle around the young warriors new outfit she had custom made just for Goku for the vibrancy diagnostics test. The suit was made of black spandex with advanced sensors built into the suit. Bulma ran her fingers against the texture that was embedded on the sleeves from top to bottom just for style. Goku could feel every movement of her fingers against the suit as the it was made to fit like a comfortable second skin.

Bulma grinned with excitement she was worried that the suit would not fit Goku because of his monstrous physique, thankfully that wasn't the case at all, if anything the suit dangerously exposed defined muscles.

Curiously Bulma poked the eight pack, Goku twitched, "Um why do I have to wear this again?"

Bulma gestured to friend to follower her, "Its so I can keep up with your vitals." The girl turned her attention back to the tablets in her hand, it had the image of Goku's full body scan and vitals on the screen, every thing seemed normal for the most part. Goku peered down over her shoulder curiously, " What's the beeping sound coming off the screen?"

"Oh its basically like a tacker on your heart beat, the suit lets me see how your body is acting."

"Ask her if the suit will affect the way you fight against the bots?" Ava whispered into Goku's ear, she had been concern shadow watching and waiting for Bulma to bring out the bots. Having Goku ask Bulma questions was very important, Goku was always willing to do things without asking questions first.

Goku nodded before peering down again, " Will the suit change how I fight?" The scientists shook her head,"Nope, its just for me to record your body's performance while fighting."

Ava nodded that it was a good answers, " That's all for now, I'll just watch from the sidelines."

The duo plus Ava walked into the designated room, the room was new. The walls were all white not a single aspect of any color that wasn't white, it was almost a bright as the void within the room of spirt and time.

With the black suit on Goku was a sore thumb in the white room. Ava took notice of the walls. They were padded in.

 _Far as I know padded in walls are usually to keep invisible frequencies/waves compacted...I guess that would help._

On the walls were two separate windows that were tinted so anyone inside the room couldn't see within the windows.

 _I guess their going to watch from behind those_

Ava floated away from Goku to look at the details of the room, leaving Bulma and Goku to talk to themselves.

The blue haired woman continued to talk with Goku as he had asked about the battle bots he had original came here for," They will be sent out after we run a few trials, your body has a unique build and I would like to see what it acts like before we begin and after. Does that answers any questions you have?"

Goku pursed his lips at thought, his eyes flickering over to the invisible girl, Ava was caught up in her own studying," Yeah that's all for now."

Bulma gave her friend a smile, she ruffled his wild mane, "So before we start the show, how has the married life been?"

He smiled at her, one of his oldest friend beside Ava, she always meant well , despite her undesirable comments about a certain some one, he would be able to count on her, "Its been alright I guess, we get along pretty great."

Bulma nodded, she still was surprised that her goofy friend had gotten married before she did. She was a little worried considering how fast and sudden it was." That's good, you guys plan on going on a honeymoon?"

Goku tilted his head to the side, "Ya know I haven't even asked her about that..."

Bulma had a frown," Really Goku, I would suggest that you go and ask her where she like to go ya know, coming from a woman's perspective. " He was still really clueless when it came to certain gestures but he was still learning.

Bulma just her head and playfully smacked the martial artist, Goku grabbed his forehead in a dramatic way, "Ow that really hurt ya know."

She scoffed playfully, " Sure, hehe. Alright lets get this test started, my dad is beeping in my intercom to hurry up as we speak." Bulma clicked on the intercom on left side of her ear, " I know I'm coming."

There was incoherent mumbling coming from the headset, Bulma sighed with the roll of her blue eyes, "No I didn't forget Daddy, " she stuffed her hand into her lab coat pocket she pulled out a set of black head gear. She glanced up to Goku whom was curious, Bulma had been pulling out a lot of crazy device's since he got here.

"Yeah I'm about to explain it to him then I'll be on my way." Bulma clicked off on the intercom as she handed Goku the sleek headset, "What's this?" He asked as he examined the device.

"This bad boy goes along with the suit, a head set that will go over your ears and eyes obviously. Its for the first test, you should feel little to nothing , for the most part, but you never know with these things so just speak up and let us know ok."

Goku slowly slid the head set over his head, the device glass wear was blacked out leaving him blind to his surroundings.

Bulma waved a hand around in front of his face, he had little to no reaction towards her. She then clicked on the intercom to connecting to his headset, "Can you hear me?"

"Yep, it's coming from the headset thingy?" He wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"Yeah, you'll only hear whatever comes through the intercom , it's part of the test don't worry, you can take it off when it's over k." Goku nodded as he took a set in a chair that he had been standing in front of.

Ava listened loosely as she examined the rooms structure, it was dome like as all of her inventions were. The red haired teen was really curious as to why it was built, there were no mentions of this in the works with the battle bots.

Unless it was previously a topic of matter.

She narrowed her eyes at the windows that were parallel to each other, someone was behind each one.

She already had an educated guess that Bulma and her father were sharing one of the rooms examining Goku from above. Ava decide to look through one of the window just she if she was right.

She fazed her head through the darken windows and to her surprise she found neither Bulma or Dr.Briefs. It was Kashio, Bulma's assistant, she was sitting in a chair and stirring down something vigorously.

She had her dark hair tucked back into a bun and goggles just set an over her eyebrows, the young upcoming scientist would glance up towards the window, unknowingly she was look directly at Ava.

"I'm sure if you could see me you'd be losing your shit." Ava laughed behind her hand. Fazing completely into Kashio's secluded room, encircling the girl where she stood. The red haired teen took a seat next to the girl to rest her energy.

"This seems more than just a Battle bot test, don't you think?" It was unlikely that Kashio would answer.

She sighed to herself , she would hear her, Ava glanced over to the notes Kashio was writing down she had very neat and delicate handwriting still consistent with speedily pace she was currently going, the pencil was roughly embedded into the paper, she was deadly concentrated.

"I wonder what Bulma has you working on? Notes? For this experiment and testing of an ...dis-meta?" That word was new.

Dis-meta was written in all large capital letters on the top of her notes, the letters were written heavily and much more rigged then the notes down below.

 _So this is a dis-meta test or experiment? Either way it wasn't what Bulma told chi chi to tell Goku_. Ava continued to read along the notes, the hair on her skin rising as she read more and more about what was actually going on.

 _I Fucking knew it_

"She running a physical not for the battle bots but for a infection." There was a question mark in her notes but Ava could break it down into what it was, there was something amidst that even Kashio was not fully aware of. Her notes were just here say with all of the question marks at the end of her statements, they were theories not facts.

Bulma told her something that wasn't exact or maybe she was just confused.

Kashio abruptly moved to the left pressing against the intercom," I hear you Bulma, we're about to start trials, okay I'll observe the subject and record how he reacts."

Ava stumbled as she rose from where she was sitting repressing a hiss, Goku was going to be tested on and she wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

"What type of test are they about to perform!?" She asked getting in front of the girl, but to no avail the young scientist walk right through her. Kashio smiled as she excitedly cupped the glass to peek through closely, Ava cursed silently as she looked down at Goku, he was a sitting duck to some unsuspecting events.

 _Ugh why is Bulma so sneaky, its just be something serious for her to go behind his back and run test on him._

"Fucking shit..." Ava fazed through the glass window back into the room Goku was in.

"This is gonna be interesting." The raven haired scientist slowly put on her goggles, "a high pitch screening, then a magnetic one, gotcha."

Ava began to descend towards Goku with rushing sense of urgency, "Goku! " The palm haired man just stood there doing nothing, "Goku take the Head set off!!"

Still nothing.

Suddenly the lights in the room went dark leaving the room visibly unavailable for Ava, just great. Ava floated around in darkness aimlessly trying to reach Goku, she couldn't sense his energy because of her curse leaving to just bump and go.

"Go-GUHHHH!!" Ava's body went frigid suddenly paralyzed in mid action, it felt like a trundle of electricity tearing her limbs apart.

A dehumanized roar tore throughout her throat as she thought what might have been her soul ripping in and out her physical body, her body's molecules fazing at an unnatural speed than it has ever done before. Her body was fazing faster and faster to the point where her body was barely visible, the electricity was increasing into a painful build up, she was going to explode she thought, and that she did. Energy burst throughout her body sending a manifesto of a frequency throughout the premises.

Ava began ricocheting around the room, her body was like a literal loose cannon.

The feeling was worse than the feeling of a broken tail, any fight or battle, she could feel everything tearing and twisting form the tip of a stray of hair to her toes.

Her body had fazed thorough the tinted window, the other one contains Bulma and Dr.Briefs, chaos was underway when that happened papers and controls went haywire, the frequency of Ava's body made all the lights exploded, Bulma and her father stood in the corner in confusion and fright,mainly Bulma, her father gathered his panicking daughter as he laughed in strange delight.

"Daddy stop laughing! The Vibrancy is going to kill us!!" Bulma cried from behind his lab coat. Ava continued to crash against the walls, cracking the supposedly unbreakable glass Bulma personally made and installed.

The glass shook loudly at the powerful hits it was undergoing, the cracks spreading like a spiderweb, the glass wanted oh so desperately to stay to the hinge of it reinforcements but the force against it was relentless.

With a final boom the glass was shattered, releasing the contained victim to helplessly terrorize into the open room.

Goku still sat where he was, oblivious to the chaos.

Speaking of chaos, the unstable Ava came crashing back into Kashio's secluded room, the backlash of exploding glass sent Kashio tumbling back. She scrambled back into the wall after she gathered herself from the floor, there was an invisible force wreaking the place her eyes couldn't locate its movement's terrifying Kashio even more. Kashio shrieked when the wall next to her simultaneously had a crater in caved into it, the whole room's walls were covered in those pattern of craters , she moved to the center of the room trying to avoid being hit, what ever it was had the speed and velocity to do some serious maybe fatal damage.

She held herself into a protective fetal position whispering prayers of kami to keep her safe, she had so much to live for she just began the works of her career.

She held her breath until the madness stopped.

Kashio inhaled deeply, shuttering as she ruckus and broken glass that surrounded her.

 _Was it over?_

Her feet were hesitant to rise, the girl enforced her bravery into her body once she did she inhaled deeply for another time chuckling dryly. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline, Kashio ran her hands through her scalp, " That was so coo-"

Kashio's words were caught on her throat as she was hit the by invisible force that was Ava.

Kashio and Ava both screamed in unison, the out of body roar vibrated with electricity. The rift between planes and two bodies intertwined, Kashio's physical body rose off the ground in a dead weight position. Her eyes where rapidly flickering in different directions whilst lips whispered a language unknown to this world.

Her body feel back as the world around her darken.

TP

Bulma and her father crawled out from their corner when the lights came back on, Bulma released a sigh as she brushed off the broken glass, "That was not according to plan."

"Tell me about it dear, this surely puts my theory way farther." He said with slight disappointment, over all he was amazed at the result, though is daughter didn't find that joke amusing. Bulma gave her father a disapproving look, "Dad its really not the time to talk about bets, our Vibrancy suppressor just got FUCKING WRECKED!!" Bulma burrowed her head into her hands she had spent weeks building this room and configuring algorithms to keep it repressed, but it only blew up in their face when the first test had barely begun.

Dr. Briefs smiled despite the result, there was still more things that could come from this, he handed the tossed aside tablet and handed to his distraught daughter, "Well we still have recordings."

His blue haired daughter looked at the vitals," Okay we still do have that, I doubt the outside cameras are working as well, the suppressor took most of the damage. But the suit gathered the Intel we need withstanding no damage , so I guess we got something, I'll have to analyze all of the data later in my lab."

So there was something she could go off of, if the circuits didn't get fried she could have conducted the other scheduled test but high frequency plus the magnetism made the vibrancy go haywire. _Noted_

Bulma went and grabbed her intercom to contact Goku through his headset," Hey Goku are you alright?"

Goku's head popped up in front of the broken window, "Yep, but your room looks trashed." He said startling Bulma.

She held her hand against her heart ,"Kami Goku! " Goku held his hands up defensively, "Sorry I just came to check on you. Your power levels went up so I went to check on you and Dr.Briefs, you guys ok?"

The doctor nodded with smile," We are my boy, and you?"

" I'm fine, but the room..." he grimaced looking around the demolished room, "not so much."

Bulma poked her head out to the damage done, it was horrific but not unfixable. The foundation was still strong against the attack but it would need some redefining, it just barely kept the vibrancy indoors.

Bulma blew a tuff of hair away from her face, " Goku did the Head set take any hits?" The warrior shook his head as he handed her the unscathed head set. Bulma pursed her lips into a thine line, she still had DNA to collect from Goku, she planed on taking it whist during another test that would have had him unconscious.

"Thank you, oh and Goku could you do me a favor and turn your head side ways."

Goku turned his neck at a angle for Bulma, leaving his neck all the way exposed, not shortly after he let out a hiss, there was something going into his neck, "B-Bulma what is that? " he asked fearing the worst.

Bulma pulled the needle backs putting a cap over it then into her pocket.

"Just a needle." His skin instantly turned a shade paler, he shifted away from Bulma in fear, " Where?!"

Bulma shook her head at her friends irrational fear, it was just a needle. Man had trained with god and defeated demons, yet a needle would bring him down to his knees.

" Its gone now, but we gonna have to make this bot test cut short Goku."

Goku's face fell, his lips lowering into a pout, " Are you serious ...why? I didn't get injured i feel fine."

" I know Goku, I know, but after this I don't even think we can proceed with anything I had planned. I need to make sure everything is alright with room and make sure whatever that was didn't spread out to the rest of the premises,..."

"You don't have any extra bots?" He whined, she shook her head again making the man drop his head. Bulma and Dr.Briefs were just as disappointed as he was, they really looked forward to getting a better understanding on the vibrancy and why it had attached itself to Goku the way it did, there was much work that would needed to be down , in repairs along and to rethink how to contain the vibrancy.

Bulma sighed, " I'm sorry about this Goku, I know you looked forward to beating up something. How about this, you go and get changed, I'll make a call to one of my persona chef's to make you lunch and I'll get your wedding present ready to take home.

He perked up slightly, "Well that would make my day a little better, you think you can show me the way back."

Bulma looked to her who just gave her a thumbs up while his attention was stuck on controls," Yep, just follow me through this door I guess since your already floating by the window."

Bulma walked Goku through the control rooms door to the lab dressing room where his clothes remained. The wall there was silent between the two, she half way suspected Goku to pop up a conversation, he had been the most talkative in since he got here, but now he was uncharacteristically quiet. He seemed to be looking around for thing or someone, Bulma refrained from asking what wrong assuming that he was just tired, besides she was caught up in her own thoughts.

Her mind was intrigued yet terrified at the results, her and her father thought it was an magnet effect that would maybe give the vibrancy a visual appearance.

 _Well that wasn't the case_ (thought)

Bulma lead Goku to his designated area and said their goodbyes quickly as her father was beeping in through her intercom to come to his personal lab.

When she made it to her father's lab she could see her fathers azure blue eye peeking through the blinds, once he caught glimpse of his daughter he disappeared from the window dashing to the door, her blue brow rose at her fathers sudden behavior.

"Um what's going on dad?" She asked as he closed the door behind him locking it as well.

Her father opens his mouth to speak but stopped to dig into his lab pocket, he pulled out a thick fold of money then handing it to Bulma, "Here's your betting money."

Bulma gave her father a look, again with the theory joke, any other time she would be excited but woman was still a bit frazzled over the destruction on the vibrancy suppressor.

Her father cut her off before she could have a input, "Dear your not going to believe what has happen, I know we put our little joke into our past projects, but I believe your theory might be actually true."

"That the vibrancy is an parasite." Her father nodded, he hastily grabbed his daughters arm pulling her into secondary lab within the room, it's main purpose it to hold biological projects.

She followed her father while trying to comprehend what he was getting at, "How do you guess that, you, yourself argued that it's traits didn't match to of an parasite, that it physically gains nothing from a biological host."

Her father shook his head, " Yes I do recall that, but believe I was wrong about that point exactly, I just haven't found out what it benefits from, but it is a parasite I'm afraid we have new data to prove it so."

Bulma gasped as they entered the secondary lab, in the middle of her fathers lab was a large metal table with Kashio laying across it.

TP

Later that day at son residence, the mistress of household was coming to the end of cleaning the dishes, it was just after dinner with her husband. Chi Chi kicked off her shoes as up she was putting up the last dish, her feet were staring to feel a little swollen from standing up all day, she didn't know how Goku could stay in his weighted boots for that long.

Speaking of which , Goku seemed a bit off today, he barely touched his dinner when he got home, she tried asking him if anything was wrong with but he just brushed it off as being tired, but it was lie. He didn't even try to replace the frown he had on his face when he spoke, he looked bit stressed. She supposed it had something to do with physical at Bulma's , she did say he was afraid of needles. That must have been the reason why he came home earlier than she expected, he must have found out it was physical. Chi Chi had a brush of guilt weighing down on her shoulders, that could possibly be the reason for his current mood.

Maybe she'll bring it up when their going to bed, she needed to talk to Goku about something anyway about the recent mood around the house.

Her ears picked up the sound of Goku walking up the stairs now, good. Chi Chi picked up a red cloth to dry her hands before heading up stairs with bare feet on the ground. Chi Chi ran her hand against the railing of the stairway as she walked up to her and her husbands bedroom.

She hissed when her foot missed a step painfully hitting her toes against the wood. Chi Chi stopped and took a seat on the steps to cradle her swollen and now throbbing foot.

Goku must have heard the commotion when he came to the steps, "Are you alright Chi?"

The Ox princess bit her lip as she shook her head,"Yeah I just hit my foot."

Goku perched beside her examining her foot, Chi Chi watched her husband silently, "Your foot is very swollen... and so is the other one..." he muttered quietly.

Without saying a word he gently scooped up Chi Chi from the steps and carried her to bed, a blush rushed to her face as Goku carried her saying nothing.

He sat her on the bed grabbing a few pillows to keep her feet levitated, Chi Chi just continued to watch while he began to rub the foot that she had hit on the steps.

A smile formed on her lips at how gentle and warm his hands where being, she didn't even ask him to rub her feet but she wasn't going to complain about the sweet intimate moment between them. She moaned in relief as the tightness in her feet began to go away, her closed eyes opened she could hear her husband chuckle, " I guess I'm doing a good job hehe." He was beginning to lighten up as he continued to massage her smooth legs, enjoying how pleased she was as he took care of her.

The raven haired princess nodded, "Your hands are wonderful Goku..." she purred when he popped her ankle, releasing the tension.

"Your welcome, it's the least I can do. You seemed kinda antsy while making dinner , I'm guessing it was because the swelling in your feet." She titled her head, "Partly, the doctor told me it might be recurring thing unless i stay way from certain foods...and other stuff." She wanted to elaborate on what else she learned today but refrained from doing so knowing Goku's displeasure of hospitals.

Goku mouth twitched a bit but continued to listen to Chi Chi. " How was your day?" He heard her ask suddenly.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Its was kind of weird actually."

"Really, what happened at Capsule Corp?" She asked watching him closely, his attitude was still calm but she could tell something was eating at him.

"Well first Bulma had me put on a some battle suit, she said it was for recording my body while I fight the bot, oh and it came with a headset too."

"Well have you ever put on a suite on before?" Goku shook his head," Never, I hadn't had armor or any weapon beside my power pole , to a fight, but because Bulma is the scientists I just followed her lead as she explained the process to me. We tried to do a test of some type before I could actually fight the battle bots, but that's when things went down hill." He went on to explain the ruckus that went down in the room that withheld Goku, shocking Chi Chi.

She got up from the bed and crawled over to check his body for any bruises.

"Chi Chi I didn't get hit by anything, I'm completely fine honest." Chi Chi ignored him as she continued to check out his chest, she slid his white t over his head, despite his protests.

His skin was untouched and unharmed as she hoped.

Her hands began to trace over his bare chest and the godly define muscles of body. Slowly becoming memorized by his body forgetting why she took his shirt off in the first place. Memories of the passionate night of her wedding appeared in her mind, she bit her lip just thinking about it. It had almost been a month since that night. Suddenly she realized her legs were wrapped around Goku's lap, a blush overwhelmed her face at how close she was.

She felt her chin be lifted by Goku's finger to look up at him, a look of concern studying her, "Are you alright Chi Chi?"

She was trying her best not to beg, she would never bring herself down to begging for sex, no matter how horny she was.

 _Ugh I shouldn't have to be this sexually frustrated!_

Looking back at his clueless face, she whined inwardly.

 _Fuck it I'm just gonna have to coax him into it._ Chi Chi pursed her lips as she up comfortably in his lap, putting emphasis on how she sat right on top of his groin.

"Honey... do remember the day of our wedding?" She asked as her hand slowly trailed downward.

Goku nodded as he watched her undo the sash around his waist, "Yeah it was a great day, why do yo-"

He stopped talking when her hands went into his boxers grabbing his manhood, her tiny hands slowly stroked until he began to harden. His breathing started be heavy as Chi Chi kissed along his neck, " Goku could you please,... would you like to repeat what happened that night?" Chi Chi asked softly in her best seductive voice, it had worked wonders their wedding night despite it being her first time courting any man. Chi Chi rhythmically moved her hips and hands against to his manhood. Multitasking she managed to get rid of his undergarments as well as hers while stay on top.

A soft moan escaped his lips as her touch became more firm but still he didn't react, Chi Chi looked up from the soft kissing she was trailing down his neck to see that his eyes were closed. Inwardly she growled, she wanted to get that crazed yet intoxicated look he had when they first made love.

 _I'm getting laid Slowly but surely_

Chi Chi took the intuitive to closing in for a kiss, hopefully to coax Goku to play his part, in which he did but not as much as he could. He was holding back?

Unknown to Chi Chi ,Goku was deciding whether or not to proceed, he had been holding off on his personal primal urge's for Ava. Yet slowly but surely he began to react to his own needs, they screamed for attention.

Ava had been forcing him to ignore his wants, and he couldn't take it any longer, especially when Chichi was so happily to provide.

Finally his eyes opened glossed over with a half lidded expression, taking control he switch the rolls pushing Chi Chi's back against the bed.

Goku's hands caressed Chi Chi thighs bringing a moan out of her lips. His lips parted away to nibble against the soft skin on her neck. Her toes curled when his hands returned the same gesture to her womanhood.

Ox princess cheered inwardly as she knew it was going to be a long night.

TP

 _A little girl's soft humming could be heard, the little girl sat on her bed brushing the hair of a doll that sat her lap, the doll was nothing special its material was cloth and fragile to the touch. The little girl knew this as she gently placed the doll on her pillow._

 _She whispered a nights prayer to doll in a language native in her tongue. She jumped up from her bed when she glanced up to the time, it was almost time for her testing, she had to be ready or her doctor would be angry at her for being unprepared._

 _The small child walked to wall that had a door cubby, every day she would receive new pair of white scrubs for her to put on, it was the only color she was allowed to wear, white scrubs or a white gown. Her life was nearly succumbed to that color, her room was white, the bed and its sheets, the table, and her socks, the only colors she would see were_ _the liquids she would see in syringes. Her room was a cage inside of room, her personal room was secured off by a transparent glass wall leaving the outside, the other half, with a sink and a table on the outside._

 _She placed her clothing she had replaced back into the cubby, and onto the one next to it that held a supplement capsule, she had never eaten anything besides a supplement. She swallowed the white pill with little hesitation as she sat back on her bed and waited for the doctors to come._

 _Not soon after the door on the other side opened, the doctors had come to pick her up, man with short spiky hair with a white lab coat on was the first to enter then another person but this time a woman , she had long black spiky hair with two long bangs parted from both sides, her face much gentler then her partner. The appearance of the two doctors made the little girl squeal happily, she rushed to the glass door, her brown tail flickering behind her._

 _The woman smiled," I see Avocai is excited to see us dear."_ _The man chuckled at the tiny cub waiting at the glass door, he dials in the password allowing the door to open, the small cub ran and latched her arm onto the man. A small purr escaping while the man gently ran his fingers through her long black mane of hair. "Did you have a good night Avocai?"_

 _She pulled back smiling at both of the doctors, "I did, I dreamt that mama and I were planting flowers." She said look at the woman._ _The woman wrappers her tail against the little girls," Were we?, What about your father , were was he at?" The man gave the girl a playful look, "Yes were was I?"_

 _The small girl rose a dark brow in thought, "Well papa I think you ...were...a sleep."_ _Her father laughed to himself, " You always say that." The little girl just shrugged her shoulders, dreams were out of control, they come as they go. Her mother pecked her daughters head, "Well we must hurry, we've got a big today Avocai."_ _The raven hair girl nodded ,tailing along behind the two scientists._

TP

Kashio groaned, her eyes flickering open to a dimmed room, her eyelids felt heavy to lift as if she hadn't opened them for days. Her eyes took a while adjusting but when they did she was able to recognize that she was laying a bed, not her bed though.

She took a second laying in the bed to relax her aching body, why did she feel so drained, and hungry. Kami she need something in her stomach. Kashio pushed herself up slightly to where her hands were holding her up, both of her hands abruptly were stuck, or liked chained to the bed. She had just enough to move the covers from her waist to reveal the handcuffs on each side of the bed railings.

Bed railings?

Kashio did a double take, she was lying in a hospital bed and was cuff to it as well?

The young scientist looked around the room she was in, it was a lab, a lab she didn't recognize. Was she even in capsule corp anymore? No she had to be, it anything would have happened to her, she was sure Bulma would take care of her.

" _Where are we?_ " Kashio heard someone speak, she looked around for the owner of the voice, no one had introduce themselves since she woke.

Kashio waited and waited but no one answered, "Hello is someone there?"

 _"...Yes."_

Again the female voice spoke out, but no owner, "Where are you, I can't see you."

" _I'm inside of you...I think."_

Inside?

Kashio blink blankly, "What do you mean your inside of me? "

The voice was quite for a few seconds, Kashio could feel her body tingle when a wave of uncertainty, it wasn't her emotions that were coursing through her.

" _I don't know...I just woke up in your body after Bulma starting to do the test, this was not supposed to happen_." A new emotion of fear went through Kashio.

The fluctuation of emotions were coming from what ever was with in her body, if anything she should be one freaking out but really calm considering, her own emotions were being pushed down. Whatever was stuck inside of her was freaking out, she needed it to calm down so she could think.

"What's your name?"

" _Ava..._ "

"Well Ava I need you to calm down a bit, your emotions are over running my own, I don't know how but we're stick together some how. When ever the dis-Meta suppressor went off the high pitch and magnetic waves, something started to wreak the room, which eventually hit me." The tingly tension rose from her body as Ava flamed down, Kashio's emotion pulling back to her own.

" _That was me, the mixer of those two made a negative reaction towards my body, everything became fuzzy but I'm certain that our bodies collided Kashio_." Kashio rode a brow, "you know my name..."

" _Yes I do, I've known you for quite awhile, you just weren't aware of my presence, you've all just been calling me a dis-meta. But I'm a living person_."

Kashio's eyes nearly popped, the dis-meta was a person? Was Bulma aware of this!? This whole time she thought it was a type of virus.

As if reading her thoughts Ava answered the young scientist," _Bulma is not aware of this, no one is. And I would like to keep it that way, just for a little while anyway."_

" Well how do you plan on getting out of my body, I can feel that you need help...your not hostile either so I would not mind, I'm sure this can be reversed." What she was asking made ava break off into thought, she was still uncertain about getting help, Kami knows Kashio was getting some with or without her consent, she just hoped the voice would willing so.

Nothing seemed out of ordinary besides the overwhelming sense of extra emotions that were coming from Ava's side of the link, her body was slightly drained but a little food wouldn't hurt.

" _...I'll agree to getting us separated but I would like to go unnamed, just reference me as a dis-meta to anyone that asks..._ "

"Why would you not like to be called by your name?" Ava sent over another emotion, doubt laced with anger? Her reply was soft as she spoke, " _just trust me Bulma wouldn't take you seriously...heads up Bulma is coming..."_

The presence dwindle way the same time the door opened, it was Bulma as Ava predicted.

The bluenett attention was stuck on the tablet in her hand, her father following behind, he was the first to boric Kashio.

"KASHIO YOUR AWAKE !!"

She offered a meek smile, as the doctor and daughter came rushing over to check on their colleague. Bulma quickly grabbed a pair of stethoscope and other medical supplies.

"Oh my gosh Kashio are you alright, how long have you been awake?" Dr briefs flashed a light in her eyes to check her pupils, Kashio a bit but stayed still, "About ten minutes... how long have I been unconscious?"

"I say give or take two weeks at the most." Kashio nearly choked on air, did she hear him correctly?

" _Unfortunately yes, he couldn't have said it more causal than he thought."_ She heard Ava say dryly but equally displeased as Kashio.

She wasn't given the chance to response when Bulma came over with the stethoscope placing the cold metal on her chest and instructing her to breathe in and out.

Her eyes narrowed catching a glimpse from the metal on the stethoscope, she must have been seeing double cause she was seeing two people in her reflection, some one other than her own.

 _Red hair?_

" Kashio do you remember anything that happened prior to you being asleep for the past two weeks?" She heard Dr.Briefs ask her.

"No I actually don't remember much other than the chaos that the suppressor went through, speaking of which what happened?" She asked the two scientists.

Both of the blue eyed family members shared a glance, Dr.Briefs handing a more disapproval glare.

"Go on dear explain what could have been avoided if you would have notified me about another individual?"

"Daaad I said I was sorry, I didn't think the vibrancy would react in such away and hurt Kashio in the process."

0

" _What's a vibrancy?"_

 _I think we're both about to find out_

Bulma bit the side of her bottom of her lip , a tell tell sign she was in the wrong about something, " Well for starters, the whole dis-meta thing that me and my father were discussing in private was cover up name."

"...So Capsule Corp isn't getting attacked by a virus or a hacker..." Kashio became puzzled at this, why would they cover up something that is attacking their company.

"Well not a hacker per say, it's leaning more closely to a virus/parasite, the official name is a vibrancy. I'm sure you've read about the term." Kashio nodded, she had to study off that topic partiality in college. " Well that's what's been crashing our systems for the past decade, and recently two weeks ago."

"We had recently made a break through, for years we were puzzle at the sudden and random attacks in the past, but my father made the connection that the vibrancy was connected to my friend, when ever he would come over the company would crash mysteriously."

Kashio rose up from her seat, " How can a Vibrancy be connected to a living being..." she stop herself from finishing that sentence, she already knew how, Ava.

Bulma and Dr.Briefs both shook there head, "That we are still trying to connect the dots to, when we were running the tests it unlatched its self from Goku and well went wild until it attached itself to you."

" Does that mean the company is still being effected ?" She said looking down at her cuffed arms.

"Um no actually, after that incident in the suppressor the Vibrancy had refrained from spreading any where else beside your body of course as if it were resting." She said smiling at the safety of her company.

"What about my body, I don't have to worry about life threatening effects do I?"

" _Hopefully not..._ "

"We my dear we haven't got a full diagnostic on the occurring changes your body has gone through. We can only tell that your body has gotten stronger, we had to replace your bed a few times, your hands would literally grip and break the rails in half. The other is that you levitate, we had to restrain you to the bed because your body would just float way. I can't how many times me and Bulma had to get a ladder to pull you down hehe." Kashio chuckled awkwardly, so she had powers, she didn't know if that was a plus or a negative.

Bulma then piped as she took a seat next to Kashio incurring her hands from the bed, "I'm sure you would like to move around and get something in your stomach." Kashio nodded, as she rubbed the raw irritation skin on her wrist, " I'm sorry if they were a little too tight, I had to make sure that you wouldn't bump into anything." The other woman had took a glance at her wrist she frowned a bit before apologizing.

"Look Kashio we might have to run more than a few more test to see that your alright and that your health doesn't suddenly down spiral. In order to keep track of the Vibrancy we need you stay here at capsule corp."

Kashio point to herself, "You want me to stay at capsule corp?" She repeated, the young scientist was starting to excited, she had never seen the rest of the premises other than labs where she worked.

" Yes my dear, you'll be staying in one of rooms in the main premises of Capsule corp, food and a pay raise will also be accompanied."

Kashio waved her hand, "W-Wait, you don't have t-to do all that Mr. Briefs." as much as loved the offer, she felt that it wrong to take the offer, she didn't like feeling a charity case.

The doctors could only chuckle, " Oh no dear I insist that you come and stay, on Bulma's behalf anyway, your current state is because of our ignorance on the Vibrancy, it could have killed or killed the young lad that was there to get tested on. I would feel horrible if I didn't give you a secure and comfortable place to stay while we try to remove the Vibrancy."

". _..and that you don't file a complaint..."_ Kashio felt a blush met her cheeks, "Alright I'll take the offer Dr.Briefs...and thank you for keeping me safe while I was unresponsive." Kashio caught Bulma's eyes straining forwards her direction, "Bulma?"

"Um Kashio do you feel any current pain?" she answered with a question.

"No, I do feel like drained, but I think a little food will fix me up, why do you ask?" Bulma touched the side of her face, "the veins on the side of your face are glowing..."

Kashio could feel the side of her face become very cool, goosebumps began to form on left side of her face. "It feels cool...did this happen when I was asleep."

Bulma shook her head as she began to write down in her notes, "No , but I'm writing it down so I can pinpoint it in the next appointment."

Kashio hugged herself tightly, "Is there a way to make new symptoms down?"

Bulma nodded, " Yes actually, while you were asleep I figured that Vibrancy would in form or another would become stronger, we believe that the vibrancy feeds off a host for mobility, so I came up with a device to repress the vibrancy while your up and active. I took the same algorithm for the suppressor and alternated the design into a smaller one." Bulma took a black necklaces and handed it Kashio, "oh and I gave it a little womanly touch, I know you would like to stay safe in style, right?"

The black necklace was heavy, slick and simple, nothing to flashy," This should keep any new symptoms from surfacing, it looks very nice by the way." Bulma smiled smugly at the complement, after talking for a while Bulma and her father rose up from their seats to let Kashio get changed.

Kashio was currently standing In the bathroom, looking in the mirror, a memory flashed in her head from when she was talking to Bulma , her reflection.

Kashio could see the opposite facial traits start to emerge into their own. The woman's in the mirror had dark rich burgundy hair that reach to her back, her skin was soft olive skin tone accompanied with bright blue grey eyes.

"Ava is that you in the mirror?" She whispered.

" _Yes_." The woman in The mirror responded, " _Thank you for keeping me unnamed..._ " She thanked her awkwardly.

"Um well your welcome...do you have a plan what your doing next?"

Ava shook her head, " _I don't know exactly what I need to do...but the fact that Bulma and her father are looking into Vibrancy a.k.a. Me is great... I think I have a chance in reversing my curse..._ " A spark of hope were lit I her eyes, " _I might find the answers I was actually looking for, despite the circumstances I believe this will work out for me..."_

Kashio's brow narrowed," Are you saying that your staying in my body?"

" _Oh no no, I just mean that I'm going to stay a while, to get help...I have a condition that renders me invisible to your physical plane. I don't want to take over your body...I want to help my own..."_

Kashio's eyes softened listening to Ava speak, she could feel dreading emotions that Ava was experiencing, a terrible pain that Kashio want to crumble, she felt remorseful towards her, " I can help you. I know little about you but it would be in my interest to help you fix this phenomena condition of yours..." Kashio could feel all through her that she needed help. " _Are you sure?"_

Kashio nodded, " It would seem wrong of me not to."

".. _..well I think you should still put the suppressor on_." Ava insisted, "Why would I do that ?"

" _I want the same thing that happened in the suppressor to happen again. I believe that it would reject me from your body, but not to the point that I won't be linked to you_."

Kashio is surprised at Ava's suggestion , she wasn't expecting her to be on the same level mentally ,"How do you think that, it's the same algorithm that Bulma used to the room."

Ava tapped her index finger against her forehead," _Bulma tends to make her algorithms made for huge machines but they don't always shift nicely when transferring to smaller devices."_

Kashio was slightly floored at Ava's perspective, " So you think that the device has flaws." Ava simply nodded, " _I might be wrong but I just have a hunch that I'll have my freedom and will you if you put it on."_ She theorized. Ava knew more than Kashio realized.

 _I'm gonna have to ask her to help me do my homework_

"Uh okay..."

Kashio took the necklace and placed it around her neck, once she did that her body shifted back wards as loud audible popping noise could be heard.

Kashio blinked blankly at the physical appearance of Ava that tore from her body with little to no pain.

The both shared a glance at each other for pregnant pause, Kashio slowly rose her hand to the other girls cheek and poked," Whoo, I was starting to think I was losing mind for sec." Kashio sighed, Ava pursed her lips into natural smile.

"Like I thought, thus device has a just the right about of suppression to not send me haywire. With that settled I'll be right back.." Ava said quickly as she turned to leave, but stopped when Kashio grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait, where we you going?"

"I'm just going to check on a friend, that guy that Bulma was originally going test on is kind of my boy friend and he's probably losing his mind somewhere."

"Uh...I thought he was married..."her cheek flushed heavily as she gently fazed through her, Kashio dropped it seeing as it was one of those relationships, "Complicated." Ava nodded admittedly before slipping through the wall fazing through, leaving Kashio alone to her own thoughts.

Kashio starred at the mirror once she was left alone as she tried to process what the hell just happened. First she found out she was knocked out for about two weeks along that capsule corp wasn't at all dealing with a dis-meta but a Vibrancy. Which also might be incorrect as well, cause 'It' was a 'she'.

Kashio ruffled her hair against her scalp, "Mom did say shit happens at Capsule Corp... oh well it beats working for some square company."

TP

A couple moments later outside of Son residence...

Ava landed on the roof, it took her faster than she had expected to fly from Bulma's without riding Nimbus. The young teen checked behind her at the once broken appendage, it moved smoothly without any pain. Ava walked along the ridge of the roof, then flipping over onto a handstand.

Her spinal injuries were corrected and she didn't even have to do that much work.

Ava laughed as she did various flips on top of Goku's home, she was a little worried that she wouldn't be mobile by the end of the month, " If I knew getting zapped by a suppressor would correct my spine then I would done that weeks ago. Hell I feel better than before." Ava flipped onto her feet with elegance, bowing to the faceless crowds that was a cloud.

Ava sat on the roof to take a second to just think, a cheesy and dopey smile takes over her face, today was just turning out great. Bulma's experiment to help Goku in the end worked out for Ava, it gave her new ideas on how she could fix herself. She never thought science could be an option, Ava always thought to rely on supernatural for her problem, a lot of supernatural beings and events surrounded majority of her childhood. There were time she thought about using the Dragon balls, she even had mentioned it to Goku one time, but debunked her theories as the dragon would not be able to her or see her, it wouldn't fix something that was on another plane.

But science, it would be the beginning of a means to end of solitude.

 _Bulma and her father were already doing their homework, so it was only a Matter of time before they would crack the code with a extra pair of hands. I won't have to leave on a huge Journey to locate clues to my origin, Bulma is only a hour trip sway so I wouldn't be too far along from Goku._

That meant she didn't have to depart away from Goku like she thought she had to, still she wanted to discover herself but she could do that with Goku if she was already released her curse.

Nothing could hold her back.

A smug grin form on her lips just imagining Z-gangs faces riddled with blasphemy when she could walk in the room with Goku holding her close. He wouldn't have to put a distance or pretend to ignore her presence around his friends, she knew how difficult it can be not reacting to some one when they were talking to him directly.

She could see them now locked into a Kiss while others just watched in awe, no shame in call her name.

"G-Goku!"

Ava nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Chi Chi scream out her lovers name, holding her hand close to her heart as she collected herself.

That scream was pretty loud, something must had been up to make the usually quite girl scream her heart out, the loudest Ava heard Chi Chi was when she was scolding Goku about the messes he trail in the house after training. Yet this scream was quite different, her voice was weird.

The burgundy haired teen decided to investigate on the situation at hand inside the house, Ava a fazed through one of the window which she knew belonged to Chi Chi and Goku's master bathroom. To avoid being seen she stayed upon the ceiling crawling to the door way, as ears began to pick up what the walls were keeping inside. Her ears twitch at the noticeably heavily breathing and moaning coming from the bedroom, that must have been Chi Chi. "R-Right there Goku.." she heard Chi Chi cry out again, a low grunt from what it seemed to be Goku replied to command.

Ava's had a feeling in her gut she wasn't going to like what she was about see, her head peeked at the top of the door way and froze.

She had caught Chi Chi and Goku in a very intense and intimate position against the dresser, her eyes where stuck on the bare back of Goku with Chi Chi's legs locked tightly while they moved together in a steadily rhythm, her hands were holding onto his thick raven hair, her head was buried deep into his neck moaning uncontrollably.

Ava didn't know what to make of this, as she continued to stare, there was little words that surfaced her mind during this thought process. Her blue gray eyes slid over to the mirror on the dresser, and the Goku's reflection made Ava turn about around. He had that look that always gave her the chills when ever they got intimate, that haze over his eyes accompanied by the feral grin of pleasure, he was having the time of his life right now, with Chi Chi.

Ava felt the adrenaline and happiness from before slowly begin to fall and die to the deepest ,darkest pit of her soul.

Ava just sat there in the ceiling corner frozen as she continued to listen to 'music' that seemed to never stop, she buried her self-conscious into another setting other than where she was until she couldn't hear it, them.

She sat there for what seemed to be hours like that, huddled into her false reality, didn't he love her.

Where did that come from, what could have happened in the past two weeks of her being gone to undo what Goku and Ava really had?

"Just give me a second honey and I'll make us a quick snack." Chi Chi said through the door as she locked it behind her, the princess was clothed on with a red robe, her face was flushed hardly from the recent activities in the bed room, her hair looked completely different from its straight beautiful style. Ava silently watched the princess with mild interest, whatever feelings she had for the girl were now gone, it was empty. She didn't know what to feel at the moment, nothing.

She waited for a few minutes before rushing to the file cabinet, "uhh where is it...where is it...there you are!" She held up a small box.

Ava shook as the world continued to down spiral.

The words written on the box caught her attention, she had seen that box In Bulma's personal belongs before, it was a big deal to Bulma to have, it always gave her reassurance with Yamcha, Ava hoped she could be same way right now, the animosity she had towards the ring on her finger wouldn't compare if the items In the box played it cards differently.

Ava watched Chi Chi as she took two items out the box, "Okay, its been over five minutes so ..." she took the caps off of the stick, her mouth formed into a light smile, "Okaay a yes...lets try the second one..."

Chi Chi close her eyes as she took the cap off the second object, inhaling deeply before opening her eyes, "Its...Its positive!"

Ava floated just above the older girl to read what she said was true. Her blue grey eyes flickered from the test to Chi Chi , she was Fucking pregnant.

Both of the girls slid to the floor for two separate reasons involving one man. He just had to keep that Damn promise, and come to her with his undeniable love at the worst possible time.

Ava chest rumbled with laughter, the kind to have no sense of happiness, just filled with rage for everything around her. A tear rolled down her face, along with another and another. She fail horribly to keep them at bay ,they were just traitors to fall freely.

A baby is something she could never have, a mother she would never could become with her condition as it is. Ava didn't know if she was jealous of chi chi or angry at Goku.

Did she go through opening her heart for nothing, she got a fractured tail bone for trying to leave for Kami sake, so she could stay for his benefit.

"Babe you alright in there." Goku knocked on the door, Chi Chi nervously looked up towards the door wiping her own face of tears. She was crying?

"U-Um yeah, I just need a moment Goku." She cleared her voice as she grabbed the box from the sink counter.

"Alright Chi, I'll be waiting for you down stairs."

When Chi chi could hear his feet heading the other direction she then crawled towards bathtub with the box in her hands, coincidentally that's where Ava was sulking in her own tears.

The both had a matching set of tear streaking faces, both yet again for different reasons for the same man.

Chi Chi was nearly a inch apart from where Ava was sitting, Ava watched the girl curiously at her behavior.

She pulled two pictures out of the box and sat the along side the bath tub. One picture was of a woman with striking similarities to Chi Chi and the other of an weird blob on a black and white filter, she caressed the both of them gingerly.

The Ox princess brought her hands together, bowing her head as she begun pray, "Hello mom, I know this isn't your headstone but this is an emergency. A lot has happened since we last talked..." Ava pursed her lips tighter as she listened to Chi Chi, " you told me when I was young before you had to go that I would met someone to make me happy...and I did. He's the most sincere soul I've ever met, and very pure hearted, he can be a little oblivious to things but he means well. If you where here you'd love him too as do me and dad, even tease him a bit." She said chuckling a bit, "I guess I should get to the point...well mom I'm pregnant. Your going to be a grandma and me a mommy, and I'm scared. I'm not ready to take up this mantle, and it bothers me strongly that I'm not. I've just barley gotten used to being a wife, you and daddy were married for years before you decided to have me, and its only been a month and I'm carrying. Goku is just now coming around, we haven't talked about having kids, I don't even know if he wants to be a parent. I don't even think I want to keep it..." She said solemnly, she turned her head away from both of the pictures feeling ashamed, she was scared. Ava bit down the bitterness in her throat, she was so focused on what her and Goku wanted that she didn't even consider about people who would be effected.

Chi Chi was in love with Goku as much as Ava was, she did the liberty in finding Goku and getting him to propose to her, she had more bravery to face her love than she did.

 _Yet here I am mad at what she earned, she didn't let her fear get in the way._ Ava wiped her face, she didn't see why to cry at time like this, of course it hurt like hell but did she really need Goku more that Chi Chi?

Chi Chi had the ring on her finger and the innocent soul in her stomach, she had much more to lose.

Ava had to push everything down and really look at the bigger picture, Chi Chi and her child would be the ones to hit the most, Goku had a whole family now, Ava couldn't provide such value for him.

" The other day Goku said "I love you" , he just came up from behind me said it to me. I think he surprised himself when said it hehe, he's coming along into being a husband and friend. I need you mama to guide me through this journey that I'm about to go through and keep me and Goku in your watch from above. I wanna give him a family that he never had growing up."

Ava stared at the ox princess with a sad smile starting to form on her lips, she was just like her in a way but she had much much more potential with him, she couldn't take that way no matter how much she loved him, and neither could Goku go and break her heart.

Chi Chi kissed the picture of her mother "Thank you."

The woman slowly rose up from her crouching position wiping her face before take the picture of her mother back into the box but left the other in her hand.

"Hopefully Goku will be just as excited and of course just as nervous to met you little guy.." She said to the ultrasound, Ava felt another tear slip from her defenses.

"I swear son , you better do the right thing, cause its killing me to the same..." the invisible girl muttered to herself as Chi Chi exited the bathroom.

Ava fazed through the floor into the guest room that she was staying in temporarily, the rich dark red bedroom was same as she left it. She begun to gather her things from underneath the pillow, the capsule was exactly where she place it thankfully.

Everything looked same.

 _Did he even wonder where I went?_

Her arms shook with anger just thinking about it he did the same thing at the tournament.

Muttering softly as she stuffed whatever remained in her pockets, she had to get out their house before she broke down into tears.

As she began to leave the house she happened to come across a pen and paper.

"I have to least say good bye..."

TP

Kashio tried her hardest not to explore with happiness as she walked around in her new room, it was temporally but still it was an room inside the Capsule Corp mansion, there had been rumors that one single room could fit three master bedrooms, which it Fucking could.

She had yet to explore her enormous room, she want to unpacked her capsules that held her stuff while she sipped on red wine that the maids had bought her.

She had left some space in on the other side of her closet , for Ava.

She had came back from her visit not at all happy with all of her things, before leaving out again to take a walk around the premises.

That was an two hours ago.

Kashio had a hunch that her sour mood was due to the complicated relationship with that guy, she could feel it through the link that her heart was broken. She could feel the dread pulling down into her own tears, the quick switch of emotions where quite overwhelming for the poor Kashio. Ava was correct about the necklace having a few flaws, well technicalities to it, her mood swings where no way shape or form repressed. She hadn't asked Ava if she was experiencing the same thing as she had yet to have a full blown conversation with girl.

 _I need to sit down with her and have a talk with her, if we're going to be roommates we need to get yo know each other bit. It would also help me understand what I can do to help with her vibrancy and maybe her emotions._

Even with the wine winding her down, she could still feel her emotions run through her. She had came up with the theory that the level of emotion depended on the distance between them, it was at a moderate level as of now but slowly she could feel the link become stronger.

Ava was coming towards the room, Kashio took another sip of her wine as she waited for the invisible girl to make her appearance.

The young adult waited and waited as she could feel She's presence grow, Kashio pursed her lips as she grew weary if she was sensing her correctly.

"Um are you waiting for something?" Kashio looked over shoulder to see Ava in the closet door way. Her eyes and cheeks were obviously red from crying, she had a mutual smile on her lips to disguise how she really felt inside.

Kashio chuckled awkwardly as she turned to face her, "Um well I was waiting for you, I felt through the link that you were here."

Ava nodded, "Oh well how can I help you?"

Kashio held up the large bottle of wine for Ava to see, the red head eyes flicked to the bottle with slight amusement, "I wanted to sit down with you and talk over some stuff with wine, I have a feeling that you need it."

Ava paused to answers her back, walking through the wall disappearing.

Kashio stood alone waiting to see if the girl would returned in which she did which three extra bottles,"Oh shit! Where did you get that?" Kashio laughed.

"Let's just say I borrowed it from a friend, which won't be missing this hehe." She smiled, like really smiled for first time since being here, "I got a lot of shit I liked to get off my chest."

Kashio patted a empty spot on the bed , "and as your new friend I would love to help."

Ava smiled again, a new friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Distract me please

Hey guys, I know it been a while but I haven't forgotten you all. I know the last chapter I broke your hearts, especial those GokuxAva shippers, you guys are gonna hate me some more for the next two chapters. I'm shipping Ava with two more people, one is sexually/non-romantic just there for lemon, and the other is sexual/semi-romantic with lemon. Idk what anybody says cause I'm getting my juicy lemons in the next two chapters with the non-romantic relationship.

* oh and jazzmo03 I almost forgot to read your last review, I added the note ava left Goku last minute but I hope you like it.

ok on the show

K47

* * *

Disclaimer I dont own shit

* * *

" _Goku...this from Ava. I write this letter for the both of us, its something I would have liked to do in person but I'm afraid the words wouldn't come out right or you would have somehow pressured me to stay. I'm sure to be long gone before you arrive to save the heartbreak or causeless._

 _I had to leave Goku for many reasons, some personal but mainly for you. As much I care for you, I need to let you become someone with a life with someone who is real. I don't belong to someone who can't provide, but Chi Chi can._

 _Don't leave her, I know your probably angry but it's not her fault. We should have realized sooner that we have different paths to follow, and yours is with her._

 _She loves you as I do or more may be more, and she needs you definitely more than I need you. Especially now that your family is growing, she needs you._

 _Please, if anything just gives her the time, care, joy, and love that you have given me, she can and will bring you everything we've both have been missing since your grandpa passed. I sense it in her, and I trust her._

 _Don't worry about me, I've found a path, I'll be okay._

 _You know that cheesy saying 'if you love me, let me go.'_

 _I won't be gone long but I need you to let me go, it's better this way I promise._

 _Please take care of your family and yourself._

 _Love you._

 _Avocai_

He wanted to punch something right now, the urge to release his boiling self-hatred with physical violence burned his chest, he could barely breathe steadily as the lump in his throat grew. The feeling of anger, sadness, loneliness, and betrayal was overwhelming young Saiyan, he had never felt such despair before not even when he found Krillin dead as a child could compare to this. His hands gripped the sides of his face searching for anything else besides the pain he was feeling, he had never felt so angry yet equally distraught, his body and mind were torn between the two.

Everything he had done to prevent her from leaving was all for nothing, she was gone.

When he left capsule corp alone he was worried that something had happened to Ava, he had seen the surrounding destruction that devastated the room he was in, it was a miracle that no one was hurt. He had gotten distracted with Bulma afterward and had completely forgotten about Ava until it was time to go home.

The young martial artist didn't leave right away, he lingered above the Capsule corp vicinity up in the clouds to avoid being caught by the Cameras and waited for Ava.

Goku was by all means not patient, but when it came to that certain person he waited patiently without any complaints, he stayed on the Nimbus until night started to approach. His mind began to wonder why Ava had yet to come back so they could go home. She wasn't hurt because he knew she couldn't get physically harmed unless she was not fazing, she was for the most part very good at dodging solid object that was moving at speeds.

He assumed that she got caught up in Bulma's lab like she usually did, and would probably be back home in the morning. That made sense at the time, there was no immediate danger so he went home and swept it under the rug.

When he got there he was greeted by his wife, was behaving quite nervously yet also excited to see his presence back at their home, it wasn't until he took a deep inhale that he realizes that he could smell her very potent arousal.

That was his very big mistake he realized now, that's a smell coming off of Chi Chi, had him stuck onto her like glue. Her scent was intoxicating and drove him mad, he had to around her, just know that aroma was made from the goddess above. There wasn't a day that went by that wasn't in bed with Chi Chi, he wasn't sure when he woke up from his high and realized days...no...no it was a couple of weeks that had gone by. Time moves differently whilst he was trapped inside heat and intimacy embrace.

His hormones had got the best of him like never before, leaving him very disoriented yet satisfied that he got his fill on.

Simple tranquility of love with Ox princess had snuck up on him, even though it had been approached first by lust he had slowly begun to appreciate the woman for something deeper.

In between this whole madness of lust he had tolerated himself to become lost and forget Ava was missing, that she had yet to come home.

Goku's lips curl into a deep snarl, he had let himself become so succumbed into his hormones, he felt like a fool, he had become so thoughtless and careless. Ava had warned him before about that, that he was impulsive sometimes and never thought of the possible future consequences.

 _You were right Avocai, Damn it you were always right!_

Goku sunk to his knees, his hands digging into the dirt and grass from its roots. He roared out into the skies in anger, the river bed ripping from the loud disrupt in the usually quiet area. Goku had isolated himself at the hidden part of the forest, a place that he had brought Ava before to confess their tension breaking feelings. This place was their place, her place to come to when she needed to think.

It was the first place he went to after he found that letter she left behind, he thought maybe he would find her standing near the waterfalls holding a blue Lilly up against her dark burgundy hair. That maybe he sees her waiting for him and explain that every in the letter was just a big misunderstanding, he wanted to tell her sorry for forgetting her, for being careless about his surroundings. He should have looked for her.

But he couldn't now.

He had a gotten himself stuck with an unintentional family.

He was having a baby.

The thought forcefully flooded his mind, the concept of a part of him growing made his skin unsettled, he couldn't fathom himself to be a parent. He had never felt so confused an Especially without Ava, she made him fill whole, she steered him on the right direction, encouraging him that he could overcome everything if he put his heart into it. How would he care for a child or himself without her? He was clueless and angry at the situation he found himself in, it was an obstacle that he was not thrilled to face.

 _ **Whining like one will get you nowhere!**_ The voice hissed from the corners of his mind, _**screaming like an ignorant child who lost their way after being told time and time again to follow the steps laid out for you.**_ _**Pick yourself up you Damn fool.**_

Goku growled at the indifferent voice in his head, the voice had been quiet for an only brief moment, but didn't stay shy of its current feelings towards their situation. A part of Goku's anger was very much fueled by the voice's anger towards him.

"Aren't you just encouraging..." he spat. He didn't want to hear what it had to say, he had tried to do what it said but it was all for nothing. It might have worked in the beginning but he still failed at the end.

 _ **I grow tired of your self-pity, you've been crying and groveling in the dirt and I will have none of it. You're a Fucking warrior for fuck sakes, where's your damn pride!**_

The young martial artist smiled, anger and distrust fueling his brittle words, _**"**_ Pride? I have no pride in what I've done, I've driven the only thing...the only person that understood me, loved me for my insecurities, and flaws. She was Mine!" Sharp teeth bared into a feral snap, as he threw a random Ki blast into the forest, a distressed growl leaving his mouth. His body shook with fury, wanting to realize the powerful edge that thrived and burned his body within. Goku was never a person to become destructive whenever he succumbed to his anger, he was beware of how unpredictable his power could get and easily kill what poor soul just so happened to be in the way. He wasn't like his enemies.

But as of now, he threw all care out the window, he was too deeply buried by emotions of his fuck up.

The voice 'tch' at his behavior, these events were foreseeable for quite some time, it was easy to say that the voice knew something like this was going to happen the first time it happened, but like it's host it inherited Goku's habit to swept it under the rug. Very foolish on its part.

 _ **I don't like this any more than you do... You've should have known what would come of this, breading little bastards**_ the voice crudely laughed, there were much pity and anger it held for its host, the blame fell on the both of them, despite Goku's more active actions that led them to this, they were responsible for the mess they've found themselves in.

His cheeks flushed "Don't call it that... besides I'm married."

 _ **Honestly surprised that you know what one is...**_

Goku rolls his eyes at the voices light joke, another day he would be amused.

 _ **You certainly treat this unborn child as a bastard.**_

He shook his head, disregarding to call his child that, "N-No I don't...I just have no idea what to do, a child is nothing I attended in having especially with _Chi Chi_ of all People. Ava was supposed to-"

 _ **Ava isn't here nor will she be here anytime soon, as she is ours and only ours to have, but we shouldn't be so Damn dependent on her. Whenever you decide to grow a spine maybe then you'll realize what she told you to do.**_

He's left puzzled at the voice assumption that Ava was telling him to do anything, it was clear in the note that she was taking 'her own path', whatever that Fucking ment. He thought he had gotten those silly thoughts of going on her own adventure alone out of her head when he confessed how he felt. Her drive to be whole was not repressed enough to keep her at his side, she must have been desperate for closure.

Goku was aware that the straw that broke the camel's back was the fact Ava knew Chi Chi was carrying before him.

"She should have confronted me about instead of writing a damn note, we could have persuaded her to stay...I c-" He was interrupted by a loud condensing laugh.

 _ **How? You really think Ava would stand by and watch you raise a child with someone else? Or..or better yet let you run away with her while your child is left fatherless. See this Is exactly why she wrote the note, to avoid being manipulated by our selfish desires.**_

Goku's eyes lowered to the bottom of the waterfall, staring at his own grief-stricken reflection, was that why?

 _ **Duh, dumbass, she knows how selfish we can become when we want something and you're still willing to disregard it, you would leave right now if she asked...**_

"..." The young martial artist stayed silent refusing to rebuttal, the voice was right about him, his morals were swayed.

For the first time, the voice spoke for the better of Goku instead of instinct that usually twisted his moral point of view. The voice had been visualizing and pondering over the letter that had been left, while Goku breakdown into a rambling fool, practically nonsense leaving his mouth. Ava was something they both cherished deeply, and because of that love, Goku was too emotional to see what she was requesting of him.

 _ **Ava wants you to stay**_

"Stay? For what? I need to go apologize and make it up to her, she'll understand once I-"

 _ **You're being naive, she doesn't want an 'apology', she wants you to take care of the child. Ava will very disappointed if you abandoned it, you'll just be repeating the past. You'd be spitting in her face to use Ava as an excuse.**_

The Saiyan paused as that thought went through his mind, family. Whilst he had grandpa Gohan as his parental figure until his sudden pass, he had at least a memory of someone despite not having an actual set of parents present, Ava had virtually no one.

He remembered finding Ava along the dirt road, not far from his old home, dazed and lost, she lacked no memory pertaining to herself beside her name and how old she was.

A Family is something Ava desired the most knowing it was impossible to have one because of her curse.

The image of a younger Ava with tears covering her flushed red cheeks, her eyes almost lost all color in them having the faded gray instead of the bright shimmering blue hue to them. The poor five-year-old had been wandering by herself for days in the woods until she found the road to follow. She spoke little of the language she knew to ask him why she couldn't have a family. The image of her stuck him.

"I see...I don't want to repeat that aspect of our childhood."

 _ **She wants you to have a Family**_

"She is my family..."

 _ **And unfortunately so is the woman you left crying at the house...I don't like this at all. If I had full control we would be mated to her and left off to start our own family before the World Tournament, wouldn't have to worry about the princess, could have told her to fuck off.**_ There was a slight pause between the voices sentences, he knew it was not done talking it was nearly reading Goku's thoughts before asking him a question. _**And you could still do that. It's what you want, isn't it?**_

The voice asked him with a mockery tone knowing the answers, Goku shamefully shook his head.

The voice scoffed, _**ugh what am I going to do with you...**_

An emotion of disgust and pity went through him, _**She's not going to love you if you..no..no if we run away from it. I'm making sure of it that we follow through Ava's last plea. Take this as a new opportunity that she anonymously made for you, a way to get all of our ducks in a row correctly.**_

 _ **We fucked up when we shouldn't have, big mistakes made on your behalf that you're going to fix. Think of it as a lesson to learn from. You clearly need more work before we can approach Ava, with the proper time we'll get Ava the right way, starting by practicing on the woman you impregnated.**_

His dark coal eyes narrowed, "Practicing on Chi Chi? As much as I don't like that's she's pregnant, I don't want to hurt her, I won't let you hurt her." His statement became stronger towards the end only to receive a dark chuckle front the other end.

 _ **If I wanted to hurt her I would have done it while you both sleep, using my consciousness to take over and strangle her. I had the mind to it when all you did was fuck for the past two .**_

Goku vaguely remembered the voice screams but under the lust, it only sounded like fragile whispers. _**You better be glad I'm being as merciful as Ava, no harm will come to her, she bears no ill will to you, despite becoming a roadblock, taking care of 'Chi Chi' shouldn't be too hard, you already share some sentiment with her anyway, might as well make use of her.**_

Goku bitterly nodded to his voices contrary plan, he didn't want to go through this, but it was required to take extra paths so he could fix the mess he found himself in. Chi Chi was a nice person and he had grown to care for her but Ava mattered most. He tried to dress up his guilt to make it reasonable, he considered Chi Chi to befriend someone way nicer than most.

 _I don't want to hurt her feelings._

 _ **Should have thought about that before you proposed.**_

* * *

 **TP**

 **Three months later**

"And that's when he kissed me."

"Wah? So-he just moved out the way and kissed you!? No warnings? Isn't he married?"

Ava nodded as she stuffed a chocolate cookie into her mouth, "He's kinda impulsive, he just does whatever comes to mind.." she says casually, she was doing somewhat of a girl talk with her new found friend, they got along rather quickly considering it had been a few days when she moved in, now going in a few months she could faithfully call Kashio a close friend.

It was a friendship that she very much enjoyed, she didn't have to worry about sexual tensions and could finally confide with someone of the same sex. Kashio was very opened about everything she talked about, lacking a filter about personal details.

It seemed to be a trend that most scientists had from what Kashio told her, such things of taboo or modesty of the world aren't taken as seriously. Such a topic as sex was seen as it was sex, Kashio blushed rarely when she talked about her past encounters.

Kashio shook her head as she grabbed a cookie from the bowl they were sharing, "I dunno it sounds kinda dangerous...people who don't think before they act are the ones I try to stay clear of personally..." Kashio paused as she placed a bobby pin between her teeth, her fingers workers their way through Ava's thick coarse hair into a long fishtail braid, she continued once she plucked a bobby pin in her hair," they are a complicated set of people."

Ava let out a small chuckle," and that he is. It worries me half the time that he'll find himself in a mess he can't fix, he has no ill will, very pure-minded to point it's dangerous."

The young scientist sighed sympathetically, "Sounds like a rough life to live, the real world is going to eat him up if he continues," she bends down to pick up a bobby pin from the bed on her left side.

 _Don't worry Kashio reality will settle heavily pretty quick_

Ava felt at ease sharing her inner thoughts and concerns she had held in for a long time, and to her joy, Kashio welcomed her outcry with open arms and kindness. Ava spewed out everything to Kashio from her distraught, anger, and insecurities, Damn near the whole spectrum of emotions.

"Well despite his horrible decision making, how was it?" The raven hairs woman smiled as she finds her the tail end of her braid, she adds a cream colored bow at the bottom to make it pop. It was something Ava asked for which she didn't originally agree on the color but seeing it now made her consider the light contrast.

Kashio grabs a red small hand held mirror from her before handing it to Ava.

"Uhh...how was what?" Ava blankly asks being distracted by her own reflection. A soft smile touched her lips as she looks at the finer detail of the braid, Kashio had smoother and tightly braided braid than she, the effort could be seen as managed braided down neatly.

An olive pale finger pushes the mirror out of view to get Ava's attention, she was now repositioned sitting cross-legged parallel to Ava. Kashio repeated her question again, "The kiss? How was it?"

The end of Ava's ears burned pink once she realized what Kashio was asking. Kashio had some light personality traits that were similar to Goku when it came to personal questions, Goku would be naive while Kashio was more like a noisy detective but was understanding when to back off, which Ava like a lot about her, and with that in mind she found it ok to tell her about the personal details. Ava smiled bashfully and recalls the kiss the best she remembers and how great it felt.

"I remember my first kiss, he was a dreamy guy but he sucked at kissing, it's really rare for a first kiss to be great or the very least ok." Ava tilted her head.

"Really? Bulma always made it sound like the first kiss was everything, fireworks, and etcetera." Kashio gave her a doubtful look that made the redhead tap her chin as she thought it over," then again that was when she was 16...and Bulma was a bit over dramatic back then."

Kashio shrugged her shoulders, "Despite what Bulma used to say, and whether or not it may be true, you still were very lucky to get kissed for the first time with good results. I know good natural born kissers are rare, I bet when we get your curse fixed you'll be able to experience that."

"Experience better kissers?" Ava asked as she was questioning herself if she heard Kashio correctly.

Kashio noticed the change of tone in her voice, "Yeah, wouldn't you like to go on dates and mainly socialize with the world once you're turned back to normal?"

The young Saiyan nodded, all her life she thought of the possibilities and what she would do if she has a normal body, she dreamt of nothing else to have what everyone had. Yet Ava had not thought further about future relationships once she was normal, she always thought she would just be with Goku when circumstances would be right. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"Oh yeah, um I never thought about that aspect of a new life, Goku was always the love of my life so I mean I always thought I would be with Goku even after I found a cure..." Ava sighed sadly, "but it's not like that will happen any time soon or at all."

Kashio offered Ava a small smile, she pushed her chin up to look up at her "Well look on the bright side, once we find a cure you'll be able to get out there and find a real true love and move on, you'll have lots to choose from as there are tons of handsome studs and it's not like you'll be rejected with your banging body."

Ava chucked as a soft blush met her cheeks," Yeah I guess you're right, I should have figured that I would possibly meet cute guys-"

"Or girls? If you even roll that way?" Kashio interrupted her with a question, Ava gave the raven-haired woman a blank look.

Kashio raised a brow up at Ava, did she not understand her question."Roll what with girls?"

Genuinely not understanding the term Kashio was talking about, she tilted her head her blue-grey eyes looking for an answer.

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but begin gawking, Ava was cutely oblivious to certain things she realized, there were lots of instances where Ava had no idea what Kashio was talking about, she felt pity for the girl knowing she had no one to teach her properly. _I really need to teach her some stuff while we're together. Even such as trivial things such as her sexuality, I doubt she would be worried about it after I tell her but she doesn't deserve not to know._

"I mean do you like girls too? Would you see yourself in a relationship with a chick?"

Ava rested her chin in her palms as she thought it over before shrugging her shoulders," I never thought about it that way, do you date girls?"

Kashio nodded casually, "Yep, and guys, mainly guys though. I don't usually stay in a relationship long because of work and school. I just do short flings to get the edge off, too much sexual build up causes stress which will affect how I work." Kashio could tell by the way Ava's face scrunched up that she was confused, she didn't get some sexual lingo and was not fully comfortable talking about these things.

"Are guys the better kissers or girls?"

Kashio held her chin in thought, "umm if I had to choose it would be girls, guys are kind of clumsy or too busy thinking with their dick half of the time so they don't know to take their time and do a half ass job at it."

"Oh, so what is a 'fling' exactly?"

"Basically where I can date and sleep with a person every now and then, nothing too serious. It's mainly about the sex, and having fun with the person you're doing it with." Kashio smiled looking back up to Ava, she was listening closely to the dating advice that she was probably going to need in the future.

"Another thing you need to know is whether or not your partner is looking for the same thing you're looking for, because it can cause a lot of broken hearts and unnecessary drama. Like me for example, I'm someone who has sex with no strings attached, just for fun of it. You, on the other hand, might walk into it looking for a relationship, which would cause conflict-"

"Because I would fall in love while you're not looking for love?"

Kashio nodded as she placed a stray hair behind her ear," Precisely, now if we're on the same agenda, for either or choices it would work out but it's not always a guarantee cause shit does happen."

Ava nodded now having a better understanding of what Kashio ment, her way of dating sounded easier, you could have fun while not throwing emotions in the mix.

"It sounds safer that way...you think I could try that with Goku...or is it a bad idea?" her voice sounded almost too quiet to Kashio but she heard what the Saiyan was suggesting.

Kashio grabbed Ava by both of her shoulders, looking directly into grey like orbs, "I'm going to be straight, it's a hell of a bad idea. Your suggestion is more likely to work on someone who isn't already married, he's already in a relationship and it would hinder what you're trying to teach him to remember."

Ava sighed, she felt slightly sad that she had thought to suggest it. Goku had a family now, she didn't need to give him another reason to leave." Yeah, I understand."

The young scientist recognized the look on Ava's face, she was very much strung up on her past lover. Kashio observed that he flooded her mind with the good times whenever she smiled randomly before swallowing it back down with the rest of her emotions.

She could feel the poor girl was dueling in her mind whether she did the right thing, which she did, from what Kashio understood the young woman was thinking selflessly for the person she loved and who he married.

Kashio squeezed her shoulders as new determination crossed over body.

"For now on as a duty of your new best friend, I'm going to help you get over Goku. What I'm going to say may sound harsh and a little cold-hearted but it's what you need to hear ...ok?" Ava nodded quietly, she was quite interested in what advice Kashio was going to give her, she was quite blunt when she wanted to get to the point of something which needed right now, a piece of honest heartfelt advice.

Kashio took a deep breath, Ava gave Kashio, her trust. The raven-haired woman looked feel into Ava's pure-minded eyes, but also found the look of abandonment that needed to latch onto something.

"I know deep down you love him still but he's not your true love ya know. "

Ava awkwardly nodded a crimson blush covering her cheeks, "Yeah...I know."

"I'm glad that you know this for yourself, what you did was good. Not most people do what you just did, now all you have to do is start living like it, you say that you know he isn't yours but your wallowing around like you lost something when truth be told you never had him. Am I right?"

The redhead chewed down on her lip to refrain from looking away, what she said had just hit home in the worse way because she was right, Goku didn't belong to her and Chi Chi was physical and literal proof of it, anyone could take the place she was desperately trying to fit into. Her and Goku had been very close since the beginning of their friendship and had never met the intensity of intimacy that Chi Chi was having with Goku. She had to wait six years for Goku get to kiss her, overall just reaching a new boundary in their long term friendship. Yet Chi Chi barely knew Goku when they got engaged, just of the sake of a promise that was made when they were children and now just little over a month she was in his bed and carrying his child.

Ava let out a shaky sigh,"...it kind of hurts that I realize that now...so desperately in love not to see it." Ava chuckled sadly, her ears burning red.

 _She's doing a great job at handling this...I just hope she doesn't get offended at what I have to say next...rather be honest with her._

"What I'm about to say, might sound crazy but this is just my opinion looking from the outside in... I don't think you really loved him the way you thought you did."

Her dark burgundy eyebrows raised as her face scrunched up in doubt, almost shrugging off her hand off her shoulders, "What? I did love him! I mean It's-still do right now..." Ava took a deep breath closing her eyes, she was getting too upset. Her face was a deep shade of rose when she spoke again " ...I uh ...I'm sorry ..could you just elaborate what you meant, " she asked a little calmer.

The other girl just slightly shrugged it off, she half expected Ava response to be that way, " No, no your alright, I should have gone further in detail. Ava with your condition it's easy to say that would be literally alone in a room full of people, let alone the whole world, isolated in a separate plane of existence to forever watch the world around you move on, but Goku doesn't. He doesn't make you feel alone right?"

Ava shook her head, "He was the only person before the 'accident' that had a connection with you and that connection makes you feel special towards that person, you two shared something phenomenal. You started to fall for him because he was only one, I mean who wouldn't? You kept him close to your heart cause you didn't want to feel nothingness that you'll have if he wasn't there. He makes you feel something no else could give."

" I see... so it's kind of like Stockholm syndrome...I was trapped on the world with only Goku to comfort me." Kashio shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't say that in particular, but it's a fair example." Ava's blue-grey eyes flickered over to the side as she thought over what she felt. She felt numb to the revelation, not quite upset as she thought originally.

There was a slight pause between them, Ava nibbled on another cookie as she deciphers how the advice connected. She could see from Kashio's point of view how her relationship with Goku must have seen.

Ava sighed as she flopped back onto the pillows behind her. "So what I was feeling was fake... in a way?" She asked openly.

"No, it was quite real, what you felt for Goku was real. It's just you put all your love on one person when you had more where else to put it. I bet once you're able to get cured and date around you'll be able to love more than just one person, and all the pressure you put into loving just this one person will subside and then you'll know in your heart if he's just a close friend. It happened to me once so don't feel like your doing something wrong, love is complicated."

The redhead could agree to that, love was a beautiful yet dangerous thing to have

"Does this happen to people a lot?"

Kashio nodded," Yeah, I mean if the circumstances were reversed I'm sure that something of the sort could happen between us," she said chuckling, Ava chuckled with her sporting a small blush.

"You think so?" Ava said jokingly, winking back at scientist sitting across her."I mean that could very well still happen considering how early I latched onto you after I moved in." Ava's tail curled around the remote changing the channels as she talked.

A smirk met Kashio's lips," Yeah you're totally right but ultimately it depends on how 'you' want to pursue the relationship. Flings are my thing remember."

Ava yawned, "I wouldn't mind that honestly, I can do without emotional distress right now, I think we could work out." she said this very casually not really taking the conversation seriously, unlike Kashio who was giving her a mischievous grin.

Kashio found herself actually thinking about it, Ava was a nice catch, nice body, and overall chill personality. She could tell Ava wasn't taking the conversation all in consideration but she could put up an offer."Really, if that's the case I guess we could do little friends with benefits relationship. That way we can stay friends afterward."

Her attention was caught back again, her eyes flickering back to Kashio," Friends with benefits? What type of relationship is that?"

"Well it's basically what you were suggesting to with Goku earlier, it's basically where two friends who find each other physically attractive but still want to remain as friends. Basically, two horny friends have sex and still go hang out like best friends, it's not awkward and it's causal."

Little did Kashio know, or Ava for that matter, she had offered Ava counter-courting. Counter-Courting is a form of courting that Ava's people, the Saiyans, participated/practiced when Saiyans weren't ready to mate that required commitment, Counter-Courting allows Saiyans to mingle with a selective partner(s) until they are ready or want to fully peruse a potential mate. Let it be a reminder that Ava was not aware of this term but unconsciously in depths of her lost memories her instincts recognized the offer and accepted it.

Ava scratched her head only saying a simple'o', something instinctual in the back of her head told her to the court that type of relationship. "That sounds cool, I never had sex so I guess it would be a new experience too."

Kashio chuckled lightly at how even more casual Ava made it sound, Ava was either very naive or just very open-minded. The scientists watched licked the bottom of her lip, she would have to give the girl more time to think about it, she did just break up with some she was close to, though seemed open-minded to this she was very much an emotional mess.

Kashio liked her new friend, she would breach that level of intimacy after she was done the healing. She was going to help her with Ava's healing process first before they came to a conclusion.

A small alarm from Kashio's phone pulled Kashio out of her thoughts, she had to head down to the labs to work on some things, Ava grabbed her badge and handed to her.

Kashio stood up from the bed as she began to get dressed for work, "I'll give you a week to think about Ava, I don't want to rush you into anything, we did just become friends after all." She tried to wave it off.

Ava raised a brow, "You sure cause I think I can handle it."

Kashio shook her head, "Yeah I'm sure, I rather get my friend to be happy with herself before I bone you and plus you don't even know if you like girls..." her voice trailed off as she walked into the closest to grab something.

The burgundy haired teen pouted, she didn't quite get what that last part she was referring to but she understood that Kashio was telling her to wait.

Ava stood up from the bed, crawling over to the edge of the bed watching Kashio gather her things. An instinctual feeling came over her as Ava allowed her eyes to scan over the brunettes figure like all the times she roamed over Goku's god-like body. Kashio had similar body frame to hers, curvy hourglass body, narrow waist accompanying wide hips.

With the exception of less muscular mass that Ava had, making her a petite comparison, overall she was good shape but could use a little more muscle to fill out her waistline. Her eyes were pretty cool black eyes that could almost pass for dark grey when caught in the light, she had naturally long lashes that fluttered beautifully when she talked.

It was now that Ava picked out Kashio's traits in detail, now that Kashio had opened up a new door that she didn't know was there. She never thought to dissect her sexuality as deeply as she was, it never occurred to her nor would it had happened because of the lack of communication.

Kashio was attractive, Ava noticed, so maybe she did like the same sex.

Ava's eyes widen when she was caught staring at Kashio, the teen kept her gaze upon her not backing away from Kashio questioning glance.

"...were you just checking me out?" Kashio's voice was low almost like a whisper, it was openly directed towards Ava but the thought of the shy and pure-minded young teen sizing her up was very uncharacteristic.

Without shame as Ava stared at Kashio's full lips, she found them pleasant to look at, she nodded,"..I've come to the conclusion that I like girls too."

Ava watched her lips curl into a smile.

Kashio chuckle and dismissal wave unintentionally sounded like a challenge to Ava, "Really...just by checking me out doesn't automatically make you sexually bi...your more bi-curious than anything Ava." _Never ever did I ever find myself arguing with a sexually frustrated invisible girl._

Kashio shook her head at Ava, it was was quite easy to read that she was frustratingly hormonal, she peeped that about the girl whenever they talked about Goku and sex in the same conversation. _I'll just have to show her she's a few ways over her head about this._

A subtle mischievous grin meets her lips as she continues to let Ava talk some more.

"It's no strings attached as you said, and plus there's no real difference between making out with a girl then a gu-" Kashio gently grabbed a hold of Ava's jaw before crashing her soft lips onto Ava's, her lips were slightly parted as she had caught her in the midst of talking. Ava's mouth was overruled by Kashio's warm mouth embarking her privacy. The sudden scent of mint and lavender flushed her nostrils, Ava had always thought Kashio had great perfume choice. Her body froze as she tried to comprehend her delicate lips that were deepening the intensity of gesture as each second carried on. Ava struggled to follow the rhythm of Kashio's lips, it was nothing like the slow sensual kisses she shared with her past lover. Kashio fast pace kisses brought a surprised moan from Ava, she like adrenaline that coursed through the roughness.

Suddenly to her warm wet lips separated from Ava, Kashio was panting as she stepped back. The both of them shared flushed cheeks with different expressions, Kashio held an amused grin on her lips, "...Damn .. I was trying to catch you off guard but looks like you got quite the mouth on you Ava." _Defiantly shouldn't have underestimated her_

Kashio chuckled at Ava's mystified and disoriented face, she was definitely going to think it over more. Kashio licked her bottom lip as she gathered her laptop so she could head down to the lap, it was slightly tender from the kiss, Ava had somehow nibbled on her lip.

Ava pouted at Kashio's leave, her low lidded grey eyes stare at her roommates back, "H-Hey you're just gonna leave me here... after that kiss?!"

Kashio threw her head back into a laugh, "I did it so you could have something to think about, and from your reaction..." Kashio cast Ava small glance at her now red face," you definitely need to think over it. I'll bring some more snacks when I get back from the lab ok. Bye bestie." Kashio threw her wink and peace sign before leaving.

Ava's red cheeks slowly subsided, she still stared at the door Kashio left out of minutes ago. The young adult was still disoriented from the agreement she had just made with her friend, of all the things she could have done, it had to be kissing.

Though Ava was surprisingly ok, she didn't feel her emotions get stirred up, just pleasure, which she kinda craved. As long as Ava was stuck in her condition she was always going to be deprived of simple pleasures of being touched.

The image of Goku embracing Chi Chi suddenly flashed into her mind, it was a cursed image that would constantly remind her what she wasn't allowed to have.

It wasn't fair that he could indulge in such activities, she earned just enough right to replace Chi Chi. _But you actually don't..._ her inner voice told her. Everyone was getting something but her...

 _But now I have Kashio._

 _Kashio made that seem so causal...which is good I think. I don't feel bad like I did before, she said no strings attached so maybe that's why it comes so natural she's so used to this sorta thing. It's a weird concept but I did agree to it so... I guess I'll think about for a while as she said._

She let out a soft sigh, "I can't think clearly with her scent all over me now... so much for sexual tensions, I was trying to avoid," the teen hopped off the bed to go get a change pair of clothes, preferably her Gi.

* * *

 **TP**

The chill air of the abandoned deserted wasteland brushed against the solid figure that stood still in the air, his body was like the only abnormal thing that stood out from the quiet tranquil area. The sun bathed directly over him, a bead of sweat trailed down his skull as he waited. His white cape fluttered gently at the rising wind, the silhouette of a man in the sky was Piccolo. Currently, he was meditating, trading his mind so he could better himself for upcoming battle he would fight in again, his demeanor was way too cocky and overcrowded with his late father's memories he realized. His late father had a morally corrupt mind that was too overbearing for the young Namekian, as much he wanted to avenge his father's honor he needed to go about his revenge his own way. To do that the young supposed Demon prince was meditating to clear his own mind, somewhere deep in his conscious he knew that mediation was key to power and a stronger mind.

Another reason he chooses this place to reside his training involved the little investigation, no observation that he started to notice with the mysterious black figure that stuck to Son Goku, it had latched itself away from him recently, a little over three months now. He did not know its new owner currently standing, he hadn't gotten that deep into his investigation yet.

What he did know was that the distorted energy would come to the empty wastelands, it was still unbeknownst to him why this place was visited the most, but soon he would have his answers as he was going to confront the individual once it arrived. He had waited in the same spot going I'm for three days, thankfully his patience had grown significantly.

His dark green eyelids at the faint sense of disoriented energy, the demon Prince held his breath in anticipation, zoning out to the direct source of energy, he had to be positive that he was not mistaking it out as a figment of his imagination, there had been a couple of time his tireless mind had lead to pursue a dinosaur passing by. His brows narrowed slightly as it was the energy signature he had been waiting on, it was becoming more distinctive as it continues to head in Piccolo's direction.

 _Finally._

The lost Namekian grinned inwardly as the black figure came into visible sight, it is a fair amount of yards below him. He had gone unnoticed by the figure arrival, Piccolo patted himself on the back for holding his patience, now all he had to do was confront the static like creature.

He knew there was a 50/50 possibility that the static creature could sense energy, from their little interaction it only found its way to his hideout because its hearing was sharper than Goku's. Piccolo slowly descended towards the hilly wastelands, landing on one of the rugged high ledges that were cover by the sprouting tail wild weeds, because of the fact that this was wasteland that had little to no maintenance bothered by humans the weeds reached over his head.

His ears perked as he stalked down at the static like creature, the spur of familiar grunts, and focused breathing reached his eardrums, his jet black eyes narrowed at its very abnormal speed. The figure had moved in such speed that was, to say the least, extreme to the naked eye for humans that is, the demon Prince could see very jab the creature made and hear the air that separated when its punch struck into the imaginary opponent.

The strength within each punch was nothing to take lightly, the power it merely displayed was a keen factor that this was a fighter, a very trained fighter.

 _So all this time this..thing was just coming here to train... its power level is beyond what I sensed it to be before. I should have known from the random craters they were a few yards back._

Piccolo crept quietly between the tall weeds, slowly edging towards the center like a lion prowling towards its prey. He recognized the black creatures physical features confirming his first thought when he first came across the creature it was a female. Her figure was smaller and had an hourglass-shaped body, and if not for her body shape the outline of her pair of breast was a dead give away.

The woman then powered up from the center of the field, crushing the ground underneath her feet, the ground caved into a deep crater pressure from her growing energy.

When the creature was done with powering up she began forming Ki blasts of different sizes and aiming them towards the ground below, Piccolo narrowed down his eyes at the woman, did she know that he was here?

The turbine wearing warrior cursed silently to himself, this power that she was bestowing was unprecedented, once again he had underestimated the power of his enemy. Her power was on the same levels as Goku and himself, he should have suspected that his rival would have a training partner that helped him within those three years leading up to the tournament.

 _Was this your secret to your training Son?_

The blast that the creature had created all did not make it to the ground where Piccolo hid, they all froze in mid-air just for second as if she stopped the time around her. Her left hand then quickly raised up sending the various still Ki blasts to chaotically ricochet off and on the air. The creature was talentless enough to keep the frenzied Ki blasts anywhere from hitting herself, it black figure stood still in the middle of chaos master of her death trap she had created. Any living creature that would try to intrude would most definitely be damaged heavily or more likely be killed.

Piccolo clenched his fist, his black nails nearly drawing blood as they pinched his skin. The demon prince let out soft growl. _I'll have to wait when she is exhausted to confront her..._

The demon prince didn't want to wait Any longer than he had already, but he knew if we waited he would be rewarded with a chance to talk to the unearthly like creature with hopes of not having a confrontation. The static-like woman would, sure enough, alert her companion who was across the other side of the world, but his rival had speeds unlike any human on this earth so it would be a matter of minutes.

"COMET PLATINUM!" Piccolo held in his breath when his ears caught her yell. Within a single downward hand motion, all of her Ki blast stopped, then took off to the ground below her in light speed.

Piccolo cursed inwardly, the blast was heading in his direction, as to whether or not she was aware of his presence he still cursed her for pulling such a move. He would have to give up his position to protect himself from colliding with the blasts.

Two blasts landed on the right of him, just only a few yards away. Piccolo dashed into the air quickly to avoid the chunks of rock and dirt that exploded from the ground, the ground he once stood on now was gone, gobbled up into a crater.

Piccolo's dark charcoal eyes widen when turned his head, three blasts were heading in his direction, acting nimbly as he dodged two of them, his cape was not as lucky the tail end of his white cape getting burnt, he would have to repair it when he could find some distance.

The green-skinned warrior raised both of his hands as threw his own Ki blast a the one hurling at his direction.

"MASENKO HA!" He growled the power blast erupted from his hands smacking the enemy attack away. The female creatures blast collide with a far by the mountain.

The mountain that was unfortunately met the ends of the two blast was destroyed, any living creature living in that area was for sure to be dead. Piccolo was lucky that none of these mountains were dormant volcanoes, it was to be ugly if molting rock spewed from a victimized mountain.

He locked eyes with the vacant-eyed woman, he received a perplexed yet bemused look for her. She brought both of her static black arms in front of herself, flexing her hands. The creature's arms fell to her side, it's head turning its side to look at the Demon Prince.

Its soulless round eyes were more hauntingly beautiful in broad daylight than in the dark, but her body still held a bold black aura whether in day or night.

"I can't believe that worked..." she was in awe with herself. What looked like to be her lips curved into a smug smile, her head slowly turning towards the fuming Namek," ...and on him nonetheless..." Piccolo heard it's a soft voice, she was amazed that the attacked worked?

Panting slightly Piccolo turned his attention back to issues and creature he was pursuing, his white teeth bared at the figure, she had attacked him. How dare she?!

His brow scrunched up into a loathing glare, he hadn't wanted this first meeting to end up in the physical encounter but he be damned if he were to be a stomping mat.

With his cover ultimately blown Piccolo yelled out to his attacker, "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE AND WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH WARRIOR KNOW AS 'SON GOKU'!"

His deep gravelly voice echoed throughout the wasteland, stirring some stray dynos away from the area that hadn't left from the ducks the Ki blast made earlier.

The woman in black didn't flinch at his loud demanding roar much to his irritation, its face didn't change to fear but instead into strong stoic expression. All subjects of the earth were his to rule over and install his authority that we going to be a king like his father had intended on his deathbed. The daylight shindig down on the creature made out more defined facial features he wasn't able to see before like now her lips started to replace stoic look for a confident grin. It matched sons. His rival since birth.

The girl slowly descended from the skies to be a couple of feet away from the demon prince, she held her arms crossed.

There was a pregnant pause between the two them just staring until she broke off into a light bemused chuckle.

"You know today and last few months have been very eventful..." her voice was much softer than he had remembered it but underlining of quirkiness because of her chill attitude. He found himself growling inwardly, the creature was not acknowledging his demand.

Her footsteps slowly began to inch forward, popping the invisible bubble between them her eyes never leaving his. She propped her hand on her hip before coming to a stop, she surprised him with extending her hand to shake. "Hello Piccolo, or do you prefer Majunior, son/reincarnation of the original demon king himself, or Demon Prince?"

Piccolo was a loss of words, he had assumed she was going to attack, not gesture for a friendly handshake and asked what he personally preferred to be called like they were friends or at the least acquaintances. He held the purple blushed that edged to reach his cheeks, 'tch'ing at the girl's gesture.

"Do you and Son always assume your enemies to be good-natured fools?"

The figure chuckled at the retort, "No...that's just mainly him he goes on a hunch, but I know for sure that your not as evil as they say you are, or even what you tell yourself for that matter. You've haven't hurt or killed anyone since Goku spared you nor have you perused the life of usual villains that I've encountered."

"And how would you know that?" He asked trying to push past her bluff, her cheeks rose into a small smile," You haven't been the only that's been keeping tabs on their rivals, I know you were bound to follow me to my training location sooner or later."

Piccolo cursed inwardly, she had known he was spying on her and probably knew that he was in the grass the whole time. "I don't want any trouble, I would like to be on cordial grounds and possibly strike up an offer. Something you can't possibly resist."

He looked at her glaringly, "What type of offer?"

* * *

 **TP : been watching a bunch of JJBA, Ava's attack is named after one of my fav stands. Kashio was originally created so Ava could scare the shit out of her for giggles, butttt an old friend of mine did me a huge favor and in returen, they wanted ship Kashio with Ava plus i think should get some action...just not with Goku..yet.**

 ***also I only introduced the nonromantic relationship, the next one will be in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: What i bring along

hey guys dropping another one pretty early, gonna be the last chapter for a while because I'll be focusing on one of my old stories I've been needing to get back to. I dropped the names of Ava's parents, (UuU) some major plot getting dropped.

shout out too: Misia0123: thanks for leaving a review

if guys have any question, cause I know you will cause of the drop I'm about to drop, just put it in the reviews

disclaimer: don't own shit

* * *

K47

* * *

I smile to myself at my good efforts, I had managed to get a DNA saliva sample from Ava without her noticing. I've been trying for weeks to get samples from her, the most I've gotten from her were the few strands of hair whenever Ava allowed her to braid or brush it, as the teen rarely ate or drunk also leaving stool samples out of the equation as well.

I quickly type in my personal code into the elevator as I step in, waiting for the doors to close before I take out A small pink disk that was hidden under my bottom lip. This was device meant to track and detect multiple DNA strands on surfaces, I had placed the device under my lip when I began to dress for the lab while Ava wasn't paying attention to me, it was really a gander if I was going to have the opportunity to kiss Ava. That conversation was something I didn't plan on having but was quite grateful for, now I had a way to obtain DNA samples without seeming creepy. Ava was very finicky with personal space, she never outwardly voice her discomfort but she remembered her complaining about her past boyfriends lack of acknowledging her bubble.

I chuckle softly, I'm honestly actually looking up to this _arrangement,_ it was going to benefit Ava and myself quite well, "Getting laid all in the name of science~" I smirk to myself.

I place the small disk into a plastic container if any dust particles were to get on it would make the process of deciphering the DNA a little hard. It was very unlikely that there was dust considering whom the building belonged to, knowing the briefs the lab areas were consistently being sanitized by the robots.

With this DNA I will be able to dive into the actual science of what Ava was and what is that keeps in her trapped between the planes of life.

I lick my lips to remind myself that I need to reapply my chapstick, the intensity of our kiss took away some of the substance. I openly let myself blush as I apply my lipstick, _that kiss was only for a few seconds...but Fucking wow. I see why that Goku guy had eyes for her. Too bad he fucked up._

I really don't know how long we'll share this bond until I find a way to sever the connection, I can tell from our bond with the strong emotions that she cared for him. _Hopefully, with the arrangement, she'll be distracted and move on with her life. It one the main reasons I agreed to such a thing, she needs to be distracted badly but in a safe way. She knows the rules for the most part._

When the elevator dings for my stop I step out heading towards my new lab. After the incident that happens a few months back, I was given my very in the lab with good graces from Dr. Briefs and his daughter since I was now living here, it was also a need for a new lab that had certain monitors that didn't mess up when she walked by.

I was very ecstatic when Dr. Briefs include a bio lab, apparently, he had read my file and found out about my dual major biology. He had unknowingly given me the tools I needed to freely within my own space to investigate the biological side of Ava.

I hum softly while I walk around my lab, "I can't wait to decode this bad boy hehe." I say softly to the small disk, I render it to a machine so it can hurry with the results.

 _While that's operating, I should go check on the hair samples I already have now, it should be done striping through the vibrancy so I can get into the Rna._

I slide over for the other side of my table to check on my hair sample and how it's doing, I perch down carefully peer through the microscope.

I began to write down what I see as I try to comprehend the groundbreaking DNA investigating, after half an hour I sit back and read all my notes.

I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth when I realize there is something wrong with what I'm seeing.

 _These strands look very abnormal, the abnormalities look nonhuman?_

It should have been expected to find abnormalities in the RNA, Ava's had been laced with Vibrancy or so I thought. If I'm looking at this correctly the Rna is thriving with the Vibrancy like how the body produces glucose and another abnormality showed that her hair was a step up in the evolution of hair, it didn't show the same components of shedding as frequently as a human would it stability to heal itself like wound and grow stronger.

"Balding would nearly be impossible..." I mutter to myself, I perch up my glasses as I look over the samples again. I click recovered on my phone as I being to vocally read my notes out loud.

" The subjects hair samples show that the Vibrancy isn't a virus that attacks subject but nearly an abnormality in the body to reproduce it as a natural chemical such as glucose or like estrogen is being released for the body's benefit. I still need more DNA samples to confirm this and a full body scan which will be difficult because of the subject's condition..." My index finger pushes pause on phone, the ringing sound of DNA I had gathered was now done being separated.

I move on to the next fresh samples of DNA that I had gathered from this morning, I sit analyzing the salvia for quite a while, gathering as much as I can with just a small sample that I had. It's not much to go off of I realize, I would need bigger samples in the future. _I'm gonna have to improvise on how to the gather data while being discrete, and depending on Ava's respected choice, which I doubt she'll say no. I gave her a week and some change to think about it, so it will give me enough time to create a couple of devices._

I write down some devices I have in mind for future data gathering in my textbook. I write down another bullet point to call out the fact that Ava has some other noticeably non-human traits that kinda suggest that's there more than just a vibrancy that comes to play.

Ava's genetic code, when compared to mine, looks as of I'm looking at different species that share common ancestors. Like Human and Apes... Which is Damn near odd, I'm starting to think that Ava was an escaped test tube baby that was genetically modified from a mad scientist. Last time I heard of such was before doctor Gero went into hiding after the downfall red ribbon army fiasco.

Twirling my index finger against my short raven locks, I try to contemplate on the enigma of Ava's case. Over the few short months of knowing here, she has shown me, her amazing abilities that vibrancy has her.

"I have to take all of this in consideration with the new development of our bond too. Gosh, there is so much to write down and configure equations on." My fingers brush through my scalp as I mouth out a sigh, "not to mention my own DNA, I know Bulma has been taking skin and blood samples which leave that part taking care of for now. The most I can do is gather more data which means I have to upgrade some tech to be vibrancy proof." I mutter to myself, _I have to go one step at a time, starting with building tech that's Vibrancy proof._

With that final thought, I close my textbook and start sketching models and ideas for me to construct.

 **A few hours later**

"That looks better..." I mutter to myself.

I have a few 3D models that I had modified in my computer, I type along with the screen modifying and adding experimental materials that I had wrote down earlier in my textbook. My dark raven eyes scan the diameter and surface of the tool, I moved my hands to zoom in and fix notable gaps.

As I do this my mind wanders off to the person I'm creating this for, I had felt through her end of the bond that she was training, because of the distance of her favorable training area her bond was quite faint but now it was becoming stronger. She must have been around the corner.

She had been gone as long as I been, I look down at the wrist were my watch was and pursed my lips at the time. It was almost four in the morning, I yawned just thinking about it.

 _Man, I'm doing Bulma briefs hours, I need to put this to a close and pick up on this tomorrow. The last thing I need is Ava asking questions, she quite smart so it wouldn't twirling for her to figure what this is._

I snap my finger twice shutting off her computer, a computerized tune plays as my computer screen turns dark to display.

As I finish putting my notes away, I feel a familiar tingle go throughout my body and an additional soft sigh in the room.

The first thing I can notice besides Ava's presence is the smell of blood hitting my nose, the emotion of crashing adrenaline was the second to hit my body, she must have had a very good work out, I feel her walk up behind me, her feet shuffling against the ground.

 _Is she limping?_

I turn around to face Ava and much to my surprise and horror she look like she been a car wreck, what was left of her clothing was hanging on by a three to her body, the top of her Gi was gone only her black training bra remains on her top half, being covered/caked in blood and dirt, the left of her pant sleeve was ripped while the other was gone, the only clothing on her body that stayed intact would be her shoes.

She flashes me meek grin, her hand weakly scratches the back of her head, her other hand she uses to wipe blood trickling down her brow.

Before I can look say anything she beat me to it with a joke, " I promise the other guy looks just as bad..." she says stumbling right after. I act nimbly and catch her in my arms. "What the hell happened!?" I ask as I carry her over to the table to rest on. Ava watches me run around my lab looking for some alcohol and a first aid kit for her wounds with mild interest, her lack of concern doesn't help ease the racing thoughts in my head.

 _"_ I thought you were out training not getting beat up? A-And whose the other guy?! Please tell me it isn't that ex-"

"What? No! It was that guy from the past Budokai, the green guy, um he went by Majunior." She to help ring a bell, and ring it did, red flags and alarms were going off in my head when she said that's who she been fighting.

 _King Piccolo's son!? HE FUCKING BLEW UP THE RING AND ALMOST KILLED LOTS OF PEOPLE!_

Ava gently picked up my jaw that had hit the floor, "Don't worry it's not a big deal, and before you say anything he's not that bad of a person."

"Not that bad of a person!" I repeated back to her if that wasn't the most flabbergasting thing I've heard in a long time. Did she not remember what all the things he had done prior, not mentioning his father was mass murder.

Ava chuckles softly ignoring my comment," Look I know it sounds bad but we're actually on cordial terms." I start to clean the cuts on her face applying alcohol to it, I frown at her swollen cheek. I had never seen anyone so beat up and bruised before, I mean I've seen her come back a little roughed up after training but nothing to this extent.

"How can he even hurt you? I thought it was physically impossible for anyone to come in contact with you beside me and Goku." I nearly blanch at the next thing she tells me, "Well technically Majunior is the half son of Kami, and kami can see all beings so..."

"Wait? What? So Majunior is Jesus!? Did you fight Jesus?!" My voice rises nearly dropping the cloth I was cleaning her up with.

Her hazel blue eye shuffles downwards as she thinks before ultimately shrugging her shoulders, "I mean technically yes, but that besides the point, I kinda made a deal with him..."

 _A deal? What deal involves getting beat up by green Jesus._

"Explain?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

He looked at her glaringly, "What type of offer?"

"I'm offering you the chance to get stronger than Goku by being my sparring partner, helping me as well surpass my current level and of course son himself." She spoke sure of herself as she talked to the demon king, not a hint of hesitancy as she looked him in the eyes.

The demon prince wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, a chance to get stronger than Goku? What type of fool did she take him for? Not too long ago he had attempted to take over the world by battling what everyone believed the strongest warriors from around the world. He was hungry for strength but he wasn't stupid enough fall for this.

Seeing his forecasting face she knew he wasn't taking her offer to fondly, she spoke again with her expression turning into a stern one," Look Piccolo, if your worried that this is some falsehood plan to get you killed I surely reassure you that I'm not in cahoots with anyone, no one knows that I'm here, especially Goku. You can sense it for miles that he's on the other side of the planet with... his little family." Her voice slightly came off bitter about the mention of Goku's family, Piccolo recognized it immediately, the few times that Piccolo flew around Son's house he caught a glimpse of Goku's wife growing stomach.

He decided to pry on that little information," Are you not allies _creature_? What your implying is plain simple treason against Z warrior's."

Ava pursed her lips," The Z warriors could care less about what I'm doing, but I still withhold an alliance with them, I don't seek to betray them with this offer I only want to become stronger as do You right?"

"Why not ask Son Goku? I know you two are much closer than allies, why do you choose his former enemy over him. Or any of your other allies?" The look that flashed over on her face looked of pain, she didn't want to ask the people who saved the world before to train in hopes of getting stronger.

"I ask you instead because you are the only one strong enough to match me in combat. The Z warriors are strong but not strong enough, and well Goku is...I ...I don't ask for his help...n..not anymore..." she turns to look at the ground distantly. "Upon firing that blast I knew you would be a good candidate for a sparring partner, you hold unbelievable strengths that I would love to test out for myself."

Piccolo pursed his green lips in thought, what she said was true, he was stronger than those weaklings warriors that berley cling onto Goku power level and reading her power level from that little display earlier she was way more powerful than those humans. Her strength was nearly matching if not a bit stronger than his own.

She declared that she wants to surpass son Goku with his help, that what she initially wants, which is very plausible with the combine strengths they were bound to get stronger and surpass their limits and go beyond. But that also raised another question in Piccolo's mind.

 _Does she not worry about what I would do with this power once I've gained it?_

"Let's say I take this offer creature, what is stopping me from killing son Goku once I've gained more power and surpassed Son Goku? Surely you know that it's no secret that I intend to rule this planet like my father once did one day. " Ava chuckled at the small threat much to Piccolo's disrespect, did she not fear for what consequences this partial union would most likely result in? He had memories of his father's rule and how horrendous and chaotic the world was, he would be no different.

Piccolo bared his sharp fangs at her," You're being a fool to take this and dismay it, I hold no love for human beings don't you understand I do-"

"I understand you quite clearly Piccolo, as you are your father's child I can see why you would want to avenge your father..." the girl suddenly smiled silently," but I can see through that cold exterior you are nothing like your father...you're...different somehow. I won't dismiss you in your hate/rivalry for Goku I understand it cause I have my own with the guy, which is why I want to grow stronger..." She looks up at the man, "if you accept alliance...in the next five years of training together and you still feel the same about your goals about ruling the world I'll let you..." she take her pointer finger up,"...if you can beat me on a one on one fight in the next five years."

Piccolo raised a hairless green brow," And if I lose?"

"You have to give up trying to be demon king of the world and live out a normal life, you still can fight Goku if you want but you can't kill him. Either way, you still get the chance to try to defeat Goku for your father and your pride without involving death."

A pregnant pause fulfilled the air the wind choosing now to strongly coming through the musical moment, their eyes never left each other while the green fighter though. The successfulness on his future would benefit from this training. This was possibly the answer he needed to surpassing Son Goku and not making the same mistakes as before.

The introverted alien wasn't all too pleased with the alternative that had the possibility of happening, but that wouldn't scare him into passing up the offer.

"... I'll accept you offer..." he growled under his breath, the red heads ears caught small whisper and I nearly smiled.

Piccolo, uncharacteristically, brought his hand out to shake her hand. Ava seeing nothing wrong shook his green hand, then suddenly she was punched in her gut. Ava bent over gasping at the sudden attack.

"Training begins now.." he whispered in her before slamming his knee into her chin.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Ava rubbed her jaw thinking about the kicks she took to the face, but ultimately she was smiling.," Then we just spent the rest for the day training, he looks just as bad as I do." A small hiss left her lips as Kashio find her sowing up one of her cuts that where on her face.

The raven hairs girl just shook her head, "That's what you get for fighting green Jesus, how do you even know that he'll abide by the rules you laid out and not try to kill you before the five years Ava? Hmm?!" She said nervously, this was the demon prince she was training with, helping him get stronger only in wa him that he might be ga ood person. _She's too light hearted to deal with likes of Piccolo, I know she's a fighter but he'll eat her right up if he betrays her._

Ava delicate hands slowly reached over to grab Kashio's shaking ones. She really was scared for her, did she doubt her strengths.

"I know one thing for sure Kashio, that Piccolo is a warrior who fights with honor and pride. Breaking such a deal after promising to with hold it would mean he has no honor and he's full of shit. Trust me the green guy will hold his end of bthe argain. I won't let him hurt anyone, not that he'll try anyway. I have a feeling he's just living this past because his father told him he was when he was born."

"Wow, so basically his dad just dumped all that baggage for his son to deal with is what your saying." Ava nodded as Kashio applied alcohol on her upper brow, " I think he's just angry...not evil."

Kashio sighed, it was hard to believe that someone that dangerous was just angry, the entire time she watch the budokai ruthlessness when handling the fighters. She didn't want her to be a victim in any circumstances. "But anger can turn into something worse Ava, and I don't want you gto et wthe orst end of it because of some grudge he has for Goku." Kashio took a seat next to Ava, slowly ripping off the rubber gloves that were covered in Ava's blood before placing them in hthe idden department under the table while Ava wasn't looking.

Ava swung her feet below the table causally staring at the ceiling dwelling on Kashio's worries, she understood from Kashio's perspective on her decisions today especially how banged up she looked, she wanted to tell her it could have been worse but decided against it. Kashio just didn't understand what type of person Piccolo was, hell she was still figuring him out too, Ava had to keep in mind that Piccolo was apart of Kami so there was some good in him.

There will be days her state would be just the same as was now coming home training with Piccolo, Kashio would have to get use to it.

Her hazel orbs down casted to the white floor, there were bloody footprints, obviously hers from when she floated down to Kashio's lab. There was no telling how many of those she and Kashio would have to clean up in the future. Her eyes flickered over to Kashio whom was staring at her bruised up face, the overall concern and uneasiness in her face reminded Ava of her younger self when she had to watch Goku get involved into tough battles.

Ava laced her fingers on top of Kashio's her lips turning into a reassuring smile," I promise to come back alive from each training session, I know it's not a rock solid promise...but I know how your feeling. Before Goku discovered senzu beans, I always had to fix him up and just watch...He would always say thank you afterwards and give me a look that said' I'll be fine'.." Ava let out a shaky sigh from her lips, "..I was still scared half to death, and because he was so careless about everything it's hard to remember how powerful he is knowing that death is always a possibility in the battle field." Ava spoke solemnly.

"I appreciate it...it's better to hear it from your lips that you'll come back, I know your powerful and all but please stay on your toes and most importantly watch your back. Piccolo whether or not is a 'good' person still has a malice in his heart, I trust that you'll make the right decisions."

Ava smirked,"So do I have your permission." The raven haired girl thumped Ava's nose," Yes, but don't push your luck. You better beat his green ass in the next five years, or so help me Kami I'll have to go get your ex."

Ava groaned into her palms, she didn't have to have a vivid imagination to know what would happen if Goku got involved." I don't even want to imagine, Goku has mixed emotions about me fighting. Ugh well IF I'm not strong enough I guess he can be plan B, a heavy emphasis on 'IF' Kashio." She said turning to the young scientist.

Kashio nodded, hopping off the table," I'll be holding that 'IF' up to you." She took off her lab coat, setting it in the back of her office chair. " Okay so how long do you want to stay fuse this time Ava? Cause I have testing tomorrow at 11 so you can't very long to heal."

Her hazel eyes looked up as she pursed her lips in thought, "Hmmm, I think up until 9 will heal me up good."

Kashio nodded in agreement 9 o'clock would work with her schedule. Her finger met the jewellery around her neck, the device Bulma and her father made so Ava presence would not the infused with hers. Kashio found the device useful but she had found a quirk to having the both of them fused up together. If one or the other was sick or injured they could fused back together, leaving Kashio to pilot while Ava sat back adding commentary, after a certain amount time they could defuse, leaving them both returned to perfect health.

They never fused for along period of afraid that on the Briefs would notice.

"Get ready to brace yourself ..." she warned the red haired fighter, she undid the necklace and took a deep breath as Ava's body began to fuse back with her.

When Kashio could full Ava's full presence in the back of her head throughout her body she released the deep breath she was holding in.

With a sigh, she stuffed the necklace into her back pocket, "Man I'm so tired." She said with a yawn.

 _ **I can second that...**_ Ava's voice whispered.

Kashio smiled at the familiar voice, find it calming to hear the whisper. She grabbed her lab coat and her purse as she headed towards the elevators.

 _ **I'll try to go get some senzu beans tomorrow while I'm out, I know how off put you feel when we defuse.**_

 _What exactly are those against?_

 _ **Magical beans that heal your body from any mortal wound.**_

 _Really? Would you let me look at one when get some?_

 _ **Yeah, I plan on making a garden with them anyways so you'll have plenty of test subjects.**_

Kashio grinned to herself, _thanks_

 _ **I love keeping you busy hehe.**_

 _And that I don't mind hehe_

* * *

 **TP**

 _"Ah I see that everything in her report is coming along, her vitals are safely progressing better than previous test subjects. Avocai is ready to undergo next experiment?" The tall male in white lab coat relayed back to his female colleague, his raven colored eyes flickered over to the visual vitals on the screen. His female companion hummed at her mates question,"Not quite, urm while her body has been stable throughout each test her body still lacks muscle mass."_

 _She motions her screen in front of her mate, who instantly become invested, his hand slowly rubbed his chin, clicking his tongue at the lacking development, "... we'll have to change her supplementary intake into her pills ..." both of their voices began to trail off their conversation becoming background murmurs to the raven haired cub playing on the ground, combing her fragile dolls hair. Whilst brushing the dolls hair her brush came to stop, becoming snagged onto the toy._

 _The small cub pursed her lips as she held out her favorite, yet her only one, doll in front of herself examining it. To dismay the dolls threading was undoing, her momma would have to fix her doll up when she would leave to her own quarters. Avocai gripped her brush to pull its connection from the loose thread, only for it to snap in half._

 _" ..oh no..." she whispered in distraught, she tucked the two broke pieces away as she looked over to her parent's, to her relief neither of them had seen anything. Thank the gods. There would be repercussions if her parents knew she broke another brush._

 _Avocai crept over to an empty drawer to place her broken items in, she didn't need those to lay around, she knew she would have to replace her brush before mother found out._

 _Her small raven color eyes went towards a white door at the end of her bedroom, that door was always locked but today it was momentarily cracked she knew out there she could find a room with supplies. When ever she would have an appointment she would roam the hall with her parent's to the lab but no where else._

 _Avocai tips toes to the door, her feet making little noise as she slips between the cracked door. Neither of her parent's noticed her absence as they continue to talk, Avocai wonders down the hall overall amidst in sense of direction, she knew little of the place she lived in so this was a bit of an adventure for her walking room to room._

 _The small cub's nose twitched when a sudden smell touched her nostrils. It was a faint scent of amniotic fluid, it was something she was familiar with, her mother had made a lot of amniotic fluids a couple of years ago when she was small. She never told her what it was for just that it was for someone special that she would get to meet one day. It was faint memory but it was stuck with her with the strong scent amniotic fluid attached to it._

 _She followed the scent closely leading her to a door that was differently colored then the rest, the door was solid and warm, shining like silver metal._

 _Despite how solid the door was the smell of fluid was very strong, she flared her nose up in taking the smell for herself. Her tail flickered in curiosity, she wondered if_ _her mother had been telling the truth about that special someone that needed all that amniotic fluids to their self, if they were inside of this room._

 _Her small olive skin fingers reached for the dial pad and recreated the pattern her she always seen her father do for her room._

 _She smiled to herself when she heard the door click to unlock, walking inside not to bother with big bold letters warning for authorized scientists only._

 _The cub was overwhelmed with how different this room was compared to everyone she had encountered before. This room was big, the largest room she had enter, its lights were cut off but had small chambers built all over the floor that emitted different ranks of color. What surprised her the most was what was inside of the small chambers, were other kids like her!_

 _Avocai's raven eyes were wide as her face, purely amazed that she had come across this by chance and the scent attached to it. The children were all different shapes and with different hues of skin tone but the all same they were children her size._

 _They floated on what she believed to be amniotic fluids, with a mask to cover their face, they all had tails just like her, mama, and papa. Avocai placed her palm against the glass, it was really warm. She raised her other palm to touch the glass but stop in mid act when she heard voices coming from the door, voices she little recognize at all._

 _The small child froze when her ears twitched at the sound of people entering the room. Avocai crouched down underneath the pods her hands still warm from touching the glass clamped over her mouth._

 _"As you see your highness this generation of cubs are to be the most powerful yet, these elite cubs will combat efficient in few months of their birth...that mere child was must an outlier..." a faint feminine voice said. There were several foot steps entering the room, but one pair could be heard more distinctive than the others._

 _Avocai moved from her spot, crawling further into the room. She could sense that they were grown ups like her mother and father, the cub had never met beings other than her parents, but she could hear others around her whenever she was put to sleep. Her dam would give her a pill that tasted sweet to her tongue rendering her unconscious, her body remains helpless but her mind wide awake. She could always hear other doctors other than her parents whispering to themselves._

 _That sudden soft voice of that woman was a voice she always heard._

 _Avocai dash up some steps past a couple of empty pods, this was far stretch from getting her brush. Her foot slid on a puddle of fluids from an empty pod, the fluids were still warm to the touch. She caught herself quickly, looking back to the empty chamber it looked that a child was taken out recently._

 _She held a yelp from leaving her lips when she stubbed her toe, quickly she hid behind a pod caressing her toe._

 _Avocai bit her lip as she worried for what trouble she would be in, the footsteps were becoming louder and louder. The intimidating rhythm so used suspenseful to her ears, she planned her ears trying to ignore the doorstep coming closer, walking up the steps towards her. Avocai nervously clinched her teeth as deep broad voice suddenly abrupted into the air, "Ah here is my son, my pride and joy..."the man's loud anonymous footsteps came to a stop in front of the pod, the very exact pod that she was hiding behind. Her spine felt his awesome presence, Avocai held her knees close together with her head sticker between arm, both hands holding her ears._

 _"Once he is born not even the likes of Frieza will stand against the saiyan empire...and with the son of par-What in the Gods?" The man whispered to himself, he did a double take down at the ground, did he just see a tail?_

 _He took a few steps back to look at the ground and to his surprise, there was a dark brown tail flickering at his feet. He gathered a scanner from his side and scanner for the power level behind his sons chambers, his eyes narrowed seeing that the numbers were only a few short from matching the Prince._

 _H_ _e turned to the scientists behind them, " Did one of the other cubs escape from their incubator?"_

 _"No my Lord, we have no reports saying a child has escaped from their incubator, if I may ask why do you believe there is child roaming about?" The same female voice that Avocai had recognized stood up next to the king, following where his eyes were seeing. Her eyes narrowed too, there was a brown tail flickering at the bottom if the incubator._

 _The younger female watched as the King crouched down and grabbed a hold of the limb, a small thump following after. He stood back up holding the small raven haired girl._

 _His eyes met with the girls widen and shocked ones, he noticed immediately that something was off about the girls eyes, they were tinted a hazy grey with blue slowly spurting from the iris._

 _A small gasp escaped from the woman beside him," I recognize this child my liege, um she is the most recent candidate for operation: Ghost..."_

 _The King kept analyzing the girl testing out the Cubs stubbornness, she had yet to fight back but he knew the cub was just analyzing just the same, " Ah...that project I see...last time I checked all the other subjects died at infancy?"_

 _"She is the only that survived, her body progressives to the experiments have showed up with great results, her body and mind are acutely advance, exceeding far past her age, and held a decent high power level just like her brother...Broly."_

 _The King broke contact with the cub to look at the scientists," Her brother...don't tell me she is also the spawn Paragus?" It was slightly absurding to the King how powerful the children of Paragus where compared the rest of the population, it was bad enough that low class Saiyans were climbing the ranks were abnormally high, now this. Children born with the power of full grown elites._

 _"Why was I not aware that Paragus was using his own spawn as a test subject, and how strong this brat is?" He asked, raising his voice with anger._

 _The scientist cleared her throat nervously, gripping the tablet, "Well my liege, we noticed a correlation between the strength of a newborn cub and chances of the cub surviving the procedures. Paragus and Citrusa brought the idea that they use their own offspring for a better chance of survival as they were both part of gap generation and ultimately it worked. Her power kept her alive during the early stages allowing her body to adapt._

 _Her body is almost ready for the final experiment, we didn't want to fri-uh I'm mean to distract you my lord with the whole Frieza turn over , we wanted to keep her stable and you vigilant until she ready for training..."_

 _The King mused over this, he second to dispose of the girl but he couldn't nor did he want to. There were little descendants from the 'Gap generation' including himself, that generation was consider golden because of differential births that double two times overpower level, this girl bloodline was a treasure. Unlike her sibling she wouldn't hinder the throne , no she would reassure it. The king let loose of the appendage letting the girl free fall to the group, thankfully the girl was quick and call herself into a handstand before launching herself at the top of the incubator. The girl bared her teeth at the King, foolishly not knowing who she was hissing at. The king lips curved into a smirk, "Hmm, when is the final experiment?"_

 _The young scientist began to check her logs, "...her final experiment was postpone for the next six months, there was a note that it was postponed for the lack of muscular mass. Meaning she would need more protein in her supplements..."_

 _The king tsk'd, making the scientist look up, " That won't be necessary, the girl needs to be training to build up muscular mass."_

 _"Uh..uh are you sure my King that is what you would want?" The king nodded," Yes indeed."_

 _The young woman nodded as she wrote down the changes in the girls schedule._

 _The king walked around the girl with interest, the cub had a noticeable physical difference in her stance, she stood on both of her feet crouched down into a natural stance, getting a cub to stand correctly for battle was equality to get a child potty trained, especially for saiyan her age. Her eye's moved back and forth trying to count the moving warm bodies in the room._

 _"What is your name cub?" The king said stopping in front of the girl. "As your king, I demand to know the soldier."_

 _Her shoulders straighten up and she took that wild look in her eyes and centered them to focus on the king_

 _"...Avocai subject 47." Avocai said shortly._

* * *

 _Citrusa paced around the lab her hands dug deep into her scalp, her mate was gone and so was the both of her cubs. She and Paragus had panicked into a frenzy when they noticed that Avocai had wandered off, both having to forget to check the door, they had gotten too comfortable with Avocai's quiet and obedient nature, at the end of the day she was still a Saiyan curious cub._

 _Before they could alert anyone within the labs that her child had run off, Paragus had received a notification that their youngest Broly had been taken out of his pod and sent to a very remote planet, planet Vampa, that he purposely sent there to die, by the Fucking king no less._

 _Paragus had spared little time and ran to get their son. Citrusa wasn't stupid enough to follow her mate, she knew the king wasn't going to allow them back, and she couldn't leave Avocai by herself with no parent to care for her. At least if they were stranded each of her children had someone to look after them._

 _The female scientist sunk against the transparent glass that separated Avocai's room. She had never felt such sense of dread like this before, in battle maybe but not for people she cared for. It burned at her chest like wildfire. Her breath hitched and shivered, she told herself in the bringing of this project that she wouldn't get too attached to her daughter, she knew the possible outcomes that led to death almost every time, she thought her daughter would most certainly die just like the other 46 subjects before her._

 _That all went out the window when she first heard her daughters cry, it was the cry of strength that called out for her mother and ever since then she had been enchanted to protect her. Avocai gave her new hope for herself and the saiyan race._

 _"God Damn it we were so close..."_

 _Tears threatened to leave her ebony eyes, she fluttered them away. She took deep breaths, she needed to focus, her Avocai was still out there. If she had to she would be fined her child, head out for escape to the planet, somewhere far from the Frieza force area code._

 _The door at the front of the room began to beep, Citrusa instantly took her to stand to look at the cameras to see who was entering, and to her fear and surprise it was King Vegeta._

 _The door slid open before she could do anything else, his intense and usual strong look of disdain was replaced with a mutual grin. He held his arms crossed as he entered, his chiseled body tower over her height a few feet over, his dark rich red cape just barely touching the ground. It had been a few years since she had seen the king in person after the continuously failing subjects and the increasing problem that was the Cold family he had found little time to keep tabs on the Ghost project._

 _So to now see him strutting around in her lab made it feel awkward and surreal to be in this setting especially now that he single-handedly split her family apart._

 _Still, her body acted on her own and knelt down before the King, calling out his title, "Hello my Liege." Her dry throat barked out._

 _He slowly stood before her, letting a small pause of silence go between them, she could feel his daunting eyes laughing at her, he must expect her to lash or have a set of words picked out say out of outrage for his betrayal._

 _A chuckle left his lips, "At ease Citrusa, it good see that your making progress within this project."_

 _The saiyan girl forced a nod as she stood, "Thank you my king, I've been impressed with my work as well, our first subject in years seems will be the first to accomplish our expectations." Her hands shook with rage, gripping the glass tablet between her hands to keep her self from throwing a punch at the King. It would only hinder her shitty position that was standing in but depending on what her despicable king came here for she might have to fight._

 _The King could throughout the saiyan in front of him that she was contemplating why he came directly to her._

 _"Ah yes the girl, she does show promising results. Avocai will be our future gateway to defeating cold family, even as a cub she show stealth of no other."_

 _Citrusa gulped nervously, holding a falsehood smile, "Oh I see that you read her file, I go-"_

 _The king was quick to cut her off, "Oh no, I was granted the sweet pleasure of meeting your daughter in person. She had somehow snuck pass you and my guards' defensives, even breaking in the incubator room." He brushes pass the shocked woman, his gaze was caught onto the transparent glass that surrounded half of the room, his gloved hand gently knocked on the dense glass. He hummed at the durability, this was was enough to contain a saiyan cub, though he doubted that the child was anything of trouble. Within the short time being around the child, he knew exactly what type of child she was, the silent and deadly kind._

 _The king knew if she were to be standing here on the other side of the glass she would be observing every movement in the room, that was why the glass lacked blemishes and markings._

 _"If I may ask my King, are you here to notarize my work or to inform me of my mate and son's final destination and my daughters impending doom?" She morbidly asked the king, her voice was stern though she feared for her life and well being of her family._

 _The king turned around his arm lay down his sides in a casual manner,"...The first Citrus. IN favor your efforts in your daughter, your son not so much as for Paragus he dug his own grave going after the boy...As to why I came here again it is to congratulate you on the success, it is a shame that I had not taken a closer look at the projects that I have thrown at my scientists. Loftness of a king is not a good image that I want to continue to pursue so as of now I will be more involved with project Ghost..."_

 _The woman again stood flabbergasted, more involved? "Why are you taking interest in Avocai now, she holds great strength that matches the Prince. You've exiled my son for have such gifts but not Avocai? Just what conundrum of a plan do you have planned?" She asks more irritated, she could give a Damn that he was the King. There was little reason other than fear of her life to be formal with the royal. The King ignored her brash tone._

 _" Your daughter possesses the lineage of two gap generation parents which makes her valuable, whenever she is to become of age I can guarantee that there would be nobles and more royal family lining up for your daughter's hand in marriage, and that's not even mentioning her records that say she was born with the power of an elites..." So that was it Citrusa realized, her daughter was just an great choice for breeding when she got of age, that still didn't explain why the King wanted her alive, her daughter could still be a threat for the crown._

 _The King rubbed his dark beard ,clicking his tongue in a sad manner, " Too bad I've gotten my hands on this deal first, while your son threatens my son's chance of the throne, your daughter is quite the opposite,she will be married and mated to Prince Vegeta when they are of age. Her bloodline mixed with the royal family would forever ensure my bloodline to rule over planet Vegeta for a long as this universe lives."_

 _Citrusa ran her hand through her locks she didn't how to exactly respond to that, her daughter was merely a cub the normal time to arrange a marriage for lineage purposes where the child was at least ten years of age. The royals always took arrange marriages pretty dire compared the other classes, if the King was serious about her daughter then she was not in danger. Not yet anyway, the Kings word was as funky as trusting Frieza, and just as her mate would say, she wouldn't trust a saiyan with her life._

 _Either way she would have to go with his plan,as small pawn in his quest to overrule Frieza, if she were to disagree he would simply dispose her and let other scientists pick up from where she was._

 _"...I give you my blessing of the gods to have her court with Prince Vegeta..." The royal quirks his brow, "I wasn't asking for your consent, but I'm glad that I have your compliance."_

 _Citrusa licked her lips in thought, pricking her sweaty palms away from the tablet. Soft thudding could be heard as she patted her fingers along the table._

 _" As long as I'm reassured that my daughter is safe, I will forgive and forget the fate you handed to my mate and son. "_

 _The King nodded," I plan on being hands on with my future daughter in law, she and Prince are the future as I said before. Her gifts that we plan to give her will make her a deadly weapon In the next week she will be participating in advance training, I was aware that she lacked muscular mass, which is the only thing that is postponing her Transparent Panorama surgery a.k.a project Ghost..."_

 _"Yes, but p-putting her in advancing training will be most difficult.." She cleared her throat,"Paragus was...-"_

 _"You have no need to worry about Paragus, she has already found a training partner, she is meeting with her training partner as we speak..."_

 _Her eyes slowly slid over to the King," ...and to who is that my King?"_

 _He let out a soft gruff," The Prince, of course, I want them to be close, form a battle sync as future mates should..."_

 _The Prince? When did he exit his incubator he wasn't scheduled to exit until next year._

 _"You awoke him early...you really are serious about this...it's good for them to start early..." Citrusa said softly, she wanted to ignore his presence and be close to her daughter._

 _Thankfully he was beginning to make his leave heading towards the door," Another thing, this...her quarters will be rearranged..." he said looking back._

 _Citrusa glanced over to the bed that Avocai slept on since she was a few months old, all she knew was this white space of a room," Why? If may ask my liege."_

 _"The little cub is a creepy fucker, and I can see why. She knows nothing but the space in this room, she'll end up chasing off my boy with the staring thing she does."_

 _She opened her mouth say something to the King but was interrupted by the loud giggling in the hallway._

 _Citrusa ears perked up hearing her daughters recognizable laughter. She could hear her babbling about something with another child._

 _"Or maybe not.."_


End file.
